На пороге ночи
by Teona
Summary: Тихой и спокойной жизни пришёл конец. Белла теряет своего горячо любимого мужа Эммета от руки неизвестного убийцы. Может ли прошлая жизнь оказаться всего лишь обманом? На пороге её дома появляется брат её мужа, Эдвард. Но тот ли он, за кого себя выдаёт...
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

- Пожалуйста, проходите сюда, - я махнула рукой в приглашающем жесте и ступила на первую ступеньку лестницы. Старые половицы возмущённо заскрипели, когда мы потревожили их. - Дом не очень большой. Кухня на первом этаже, я покажу вам её чуть позже. Думаю, сначала вам хотелось бы отдохнуть, - я всё ещё поднималась, смотря прямо перед собой. На верху я обернулась и заметила, что мужчина застыл на середине лестницы, задумчиво разглядывая хол. - Эй, мистер Мэйсен, - попыталась я привлечь его внимание.  
Мужчина медленно повернул голову в моём направлении. Наши взгляды встретились. Было в его глазах что-то пугающее, заставляющее мои и так расшатанные за последние дни нервы, натянуться ещё сильнее.  
- Эдвард. Я же просил называть меня Эдвард, - поправил он меня.  
- Хорошо, - я запнулась, - Эдвард.  
Он улыбнулся мне, но эта улыбка не нашла отражения в его глазах. Впрочем, сейчас я была готова всё списать на те обстоятельства, при которых мы познакомились. Дождавшись того, что он снова начал подниматься вслед за мной, я шагнула на второй этаж и повернула налево в сторону свободной спальни.  
Коридор был небольшим. В одной стороне находилась хозяйская спальня и ванная комната, в другой - две пустующие комнаты. Одну мы с Эмметтом хотели переделать под детскую и даже неоднократно обсуждали это. Кто же тогда знал, что нашим мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
Я прошла по коридору, бездумно проведя рукой по светлым обоям с декоративным рисунком в виде небольших бельведеров, увитых виноградными лозами и, оказавшись перед дверью одной из спален, толкнула её.  
- Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Мягкий палас приглушил мои шаги, когда я направилась к широкому окну, чтобы отдёрнуть шторы.  
- Спальней почти не пользовались, - сообщила я. - Я бы подготовила её к вашему приезду, - я снова на секунду замялась, прежде чем произнести его имя. - Эдвард. Но ваш звонок, честно, застал меня врасплох. Я не знала, что у моего мужа был брат, - распахнув темнозеленые шторы, я позволила солнечному свету затопить комнату. Затем, дёрнув за ручку окна, попыталась открыть его, но то ли рама заела, от того, что створку долго не открывали, то ли в свете последних событий я окончательно истощилась и эмоционально, и физически, - окно не поддавалось. Я предприняла ещё несколько попыток, прежде чем разочарованно выдохнула, сдаваясь.  
- Позвольте мне, - прозвучало почти над самым моим ухом. Я подпрыгнула от неожиданности, испуганно хватаясь рукой за горло и практически вжалась в стену между окнами. - Простите, не хотел вас пугать, - уголок его губ поднялся в печальной полуулыбке. Похоже, извинялся он совершенно искренне.  
- Вы совсем бесшумно подошли, - наконец, я смогла выдохнуть.  
- Мне так не показалось, - возразил он, берясь за ручку окна и легко, без видимых усилий, открывая его.  
Мужчина направился к кровати, опуская на стеганое покрывало свою небольшую дорожную сумку. Было видно, что собирался он налегке, по быстрому, и, скорее всего, не собирался задерживаться у меня надолго.  
Он был довольно высок, где-то около шести футов двух дюймов, прекрасно сложен, с непокорной копной бронзовых локонов, лежащих так небрежно, словно он постоянно запускал в них пальцы, и с пронзительными, холодными зелёными глазами, так непохожими на тёплый, добродушный взгляд небесных глаз моего покойного мужа.  
Я заметила, как двигаются его губы, что-то произнося, но поняла, что не расслышала ни слова.  
- Что? - переспросила я.  
- Почему вы так смотрите на меня? - повторил он свой вопрос без тени усмешки и недовольства, или любых других эмоций.  
- Вы совсем не похожи на брата, - честно ответила я.  
- У нас разные матери, - ответил он, словно это всё объясняло.  
- Я вообще не знала, что у Эммета есть брат, - снова повторила я. На самом деле за прошедшие сутки, я постоянно проговаривала это про себя, удивляясь, почему мой муж никогда не упоминал об Эдварде.  
- Мы уже несколько лет в ссоре, - мужчина повернул голову, задумчиво глядя в окно. Наверное, сожалея о том, что ему так и не удалось помириться с братом и наладить отношения до того, как его не стало.  
Что ж, я могу исправить эту ошибку. Всё же мы родственники.  
- Не знаю, что произошло между вами, но думаю, он давно уже раскаялся в том, что бы ни послужило причиной вашей ссоры. Он просто не мог долго злиться или обижаться на кого-либо, - на моём лице непроизвольно расцвела улыбка от воспоминаний о доброте и открытой душе Эммета.  
Но она тут же угасла, стоило мне перевести взгляд на всё ещё стоявшего у постели мужчину. Он не улыбался, лишь с лёгким интересом наблюдал за мной.  
- Вы любили моего брата, - это не было вопросом.  
- Очень, - с готовностью подтвердила я.  
- Он, наверняка, был счастлив с вами, здесь, - Эдвард покачал головой, имея в виду не только небольшой дом, в котором мы сейчас находились, но и сам заштатный городок Стентонвилль - спокойный и ленивый, как тысячи других, таких же маленьких американских городков, где жизнь течёт так неторопливо и размеренно, что совершенно не замечаешь бега времени.  
- Думаю, да, - я почувствовала, как к глазам начали подступать слёзы. Каким бы спокойным и безопасным не был наш город - это всё оказалось видимостью. Что делать, когда привычный мир рушиться, утягивая вслед за собой в бездну дорогих и близких тебе людей?  
Разве знала я? Разве могла я предположить всего пару недель назад, что буду сидеть у постели раненого мужа, вцепившись в его руку, словно в саму душу, тем самым будто ведя безмолвную и бессмысленную борьбу с демонами, пришедшими забрать его у меня?  
Но всё было тщетно. Он и я... мы оба проиграли...  
И под конец мне хотелось лишь одного - чтобы он открыл глаза, зная, что я рядом, что я буду той, кого он увидит в последний раз, прежде чем покинет этот мир навсегда. Но Бог распорядился иначе, он не был милостив к нам и, видимо, последнее, что видел мой муж на этой земле был ствол пистолета, наведённый на него недрогнувшей рукой незнакомца.  
Я сморгнула подступающие слёзы, не в силах смотреть на мужчину передо мной.  
- Что ж, я пойду. Располагайтесь, - удивительно, как мне удалось контролировать собственный голос.  
- Спасибо, Белла, - эти слова застигли меня у самого порога.  
Вцепившись в круглую ручку двери, я обернулась и кивнула, почти прошептав. - Не за что. Ужин будет через полтора часа.  
Он кивнул в ответ, давая понять, что спуститься. И когда первые крупные слёзы покатились по моим щекам, я затворила за собой дверь, оставляя позади пустующую до столь скорбного дня комнату и этого странного, незнакомого мужчину в ней.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Ненадолго застыв в задумчивости у распахнутой дверцы холодильника, я решала, что приготовить сегодня на ужин. Есть абсолютно не хотелось. Точно так же не хотелось, ни спать, ни идти на улицу, ни устраиваться на большом диване в гостиной с пультом в руках, бессмысленно перепрыгивая с канала на канал, где час за часом крутили передачи одна глупее другой. Не хотелось абсолютно ничего.  
Но жизнь продолжалась, а значит надо заставить себя сделать тысячу обыденных мелочей, чтобы чувствовать её течение, иначе я застыну вместе с Эмметом, где-то на границе между жизнью и жизнью без него.  
Наконец, решив, что приготовить, я потянулась к полкам, доставая из холодильника куриное филе, тёртый сыр, грибы, лук и специи из шкафчика на стене. Подумав, что вполне в состоянии приготовить сносное мясо по-французски, я принялась за работу.  
Через открытое окно на кухню залетал тёплый, знойный воздух, принося с собой ароматы благоухающий гардений, роз, цветущей жимолости и тонкий флёр магнолий, разросшихся на заднем дворе. Была середина лета, самый разгар жары. Короткая кружевная занавеска лениво трепетала над стеклом.  
Кухня была небольшой, но уютной. Мебель светлого персикового оттенка, расставленная по периметру комнаты, приятно гармонировала с бледно салатовыми стенами. За деревянный стол, находившийся по середине, легко помещалось не меньше восьми человек. Но у нас почти никогда не было гостей.  
Несколько раз меня навещали родители, пару раз приезжала Анжела, моя подруга по колледжу, а новые знакомые, которыми я обзавелась после переезда, практически не бывали у нас.  
На самом деле от города до нашего дома было около получаса езды. Дом стоял довольно обособленно: с одной стороны огороженный лесом, с другой - широкой полосой открытого пространства. Пройдя через лес, можно было попасть к небольшому озеру, одному из трёх, соединённых между собой и питающихся от протекающей в этих местах небольшой реки.  
Ниже по течению стоял небольшой двухэтажный особняк – дом ближайших соседей, Брэндонов. Его хозяин, Линдси Брэндон, держал несколько магазинчиков в городе. Виделись мы редко, но отношения поддерживали.  
Выложив ингредиенты слоями, я засунула форму в духовой шкаф и завела таймер на сорок минут, поставив автоотключение.  
Монотонная работа определённо спасала от грустных мыслей. Перемыв всю грязную посуду, я стояла посреди кухни, думая, чем бы ещё заняться.  
Наверху не было слышно шагов, наверное, этот странный молчаливый мужчина действительно устал с дороги и прилёг отдохнуть. Очередной раз, задавшись вопросом, почему Эммет ничего не рассказывал мне о брате, я задумалась, что же послужило причиной их ссоры, если мой муж даже ни разу не удосужился упомянуть об Эдварде.  
В них не было ничего общего, а мне всегда казалось, что в любом из родственников возможно найти черты его родных, пусть даже самые мелкие и незначительные, самые отдалённые. Но Эммет, и Эдвард - они были как день и ночь. Абсолютно разные, совершенно непохожие. Ни внешне, ни по характеру. Насколько Эммет был открыт и жизнерадостен, настолько же отстранённым и резковатым казался Эдвард.  
Впрочем, я решила не делать поспешных выводов и познакомиться с моим новым родственником поближе, в конце концов, он - единственная часть семьи моего мужа.  
Родители их погибли в автокатастрофе, где-то на юге жила двоюродная сестра матери, но они совсем не общались, а о других родных мне не было ничего известно.  
Думая, что приготовить на десерт, я достала готовое тесто и замороженные ягоды. Быстро соорудив пирог, я на время поставила его обратно в холодильник. Как только будет готово мясо, наступит и его очередь. Испечётся он быстро, менее чем за полчаса.  
Взглянув на часы, я вздохнула. У меня оставалось в запасе чуть больше часа. Развязав фартук и кинув его на спинку одного из стульев, я вышла через заднюю дверь, ведущую прямо из кухни во внутренний дворик, где моими стараниями был разбит небольшой садик.  
Попутно схватив с перилл крыльца рабочие перчатки и инструменты, я направилась к своим цветам. Эммет не понимал моей увлечённости садом. Да и я сама никогда даже не предполагала обнаружить в себе страсть к цветам. Абсолютно до мозга костей городской житель, я искренне считала, что цветы хороши только в вазе, купленные в магазине в красивой, шуршащей обёртке.  
Но так было до моего переезда. Сначала я занялась благоустройством дворика от скуки, это потом уже, я накупила специальной литературы и просмотрела сотни страниц в интернете по уходу за садом, превратив это увлечение в такое же хобби, каким когда-то была моя будущая профессия. Думаю, если бы захотела, то могла бы найти себя на поприще ландшафтного дизайна.  
Опустившись на колени, я принялась пропалывать землю под розовыми кустами. Всего неделю я не притрагивалась к саду, а живучие сорняки уже стали отвоёвывать пространство у благородных растений. Я уже прополола клумбы и кусты, когда горячий, тяжёлый воздух начал постепенно рассеиваться, вытесняясь еле заметной вечерней прохладой и свежестью, долетавшей к дому от озера. День клонился к закату.  
Распрямив спину, я протёрла рукавом взмокший лоб, взгляд совершенно непроизвольно метнулся к окну спальни для гостей на втором этаже. На какую-то долю секунды мне показалось, что я уловила движение за полупрозрачным тюлем. Но сколько бы я не вглядывалась, за окном больше не было видно никакого движения. Наверное, показалось.  
Свалив выдранную траву в ведёрко, я обильно полила иссохшую за день землю, наблюдая, как над распустившимися цветущими бутонами снуют, прилетевшие за последними перед ночью запасами, два огромных шмеля.  
Я полюбила этот дом, эту землю, этот сад и эту тихую, размеренную жизнь.  
Через пятнадцать минут, приведя себя в порядок, я уже спускалась из спальни на кухню. Достав готовую курицу из духовки, я снова включила её и поставила пирог.  
Сервируя на стол, я задумалась, с какой стороны посадить Эдварда. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он занимал место Эммета. Тупое неприятное чувство коснулось меня. "Это мелочно, Свон", - укорила я саму себя, но всё же накрыла ему место напротив своего.  
Когда таймер щелкнул, и духовка автоматически выключилась, обозначая готовность, с порога раздался спокойный, слегка хриплый, словно после сна голос.  
- Пахнет... очень вкусно.  
Вилки из ослабевших пальцев с грохотом упали на пол. Он снова подошёл так тихо, что я совершенно не расслышала его шагов. И причиной вовсе не было то, что я выбита из колеи, замучена бессонницей и раздавлена навалившимся горем. Где он научился так бесшумно передвигаться?  
- Простите, я не хотел вас пугать.  
Приблизившись ко мне, всё ещё жавшейся к дверце шкафчика, он наклонился, поднимая упавшие предметы и бросая их в раковину. Я посмотрела на его склонённую голову со спутанными бронзовыми кудрями, по которым плакала расческа.  
Вот, я нашла что-то общее у них с Эмметом. Волосы моего мужа тоже завивались, правда, в отличие от волос брата, всегда лежали аккуратными правильными локонами.  
- Ничего страшного, давайте ужинать, - я махнула в сторону стола. - Ужин не Бог весть какой. Обычно, мне удаётся приготовить что-нибудь поинтереснее...  
- Всё чудесно. Знаете, живя в большом городе, обычно или перекусываешь в каких-то сомнительных местах или заказываешь на дом еду из ресторанов. Сто лет ничего домашнего не ел, - он стоял совсем рядом и улыбался мне совершенно другой улыбкой, вмиг преобразившей его лицо. Эта улыбка коснулась и его зелёных глаз, теперь вовсе не казавшихся мне холодными.  
Последние лучи солнца проникли на кухню и скользнули по нашим лицам. Он был так близко, что я могла разглядеть его длинные ресницы, обрамляющие глаза и еле заметную россыпь веснушек на переносице.  
Ощутив какую-то неловкость, я передёрнула плечами. Видимо, он тоже почувствовал себя не очень комфортно, так как улыбка его померкла.  
Меня никак не оставлял вопрос: наблюдал ли он за мной сегодня, пока я была в саду или нет?  
Эдвард отвернулся к столу, и я последовала его примеру, подойдя и опускаясь на свой стул. Я уже собралась разложить еду по тарелкам и потянулась к лопатке, но он опередил меня. В итоге - еды в моей тарелке оказалось несколько больше, чем я могла съесть.  
- Воды или чего-нибудь ещё? - поинтересовалась я.  
- Воды. – Последовал его короткий ответ.  
Некоторое время мы ели в молчании. Назвать его неловким или гнетущим я не могла, но мне определённо было комфортнее не смотреть на него. Поэтому, уставившись в свою тарелку, я пыталась уговорить саму себя съесть хоть немного пищи.  
А вот Эдвард наблюдал за мной. Я кожей чувствовала его тяжёлый взгляд. Возможно, раньше я бы вскинула голову и в ответ уставилась на наглеца, позволяющего себе так пристально пялиться на меня. Но по каким-то причинам я робела перед этим мужчиной.  
- Мы можем поговорить об Эммете? - внезапно спросил он. - Я подумал, что ничего не знаю ни о вас, ни о последних годах жизни брата.  
Опустив взгляд в свою почти полную тарелку, я медленно отложила вилку и, схватив в руки салфетку, лежащую на коленях, крепко сжала её.  
- Ну, даже не знаю, с чего начать, - смутившись, пробормотала я.  
- Расскажите, как вы познакомились, - подсказал мне он.  
Глубоко вздохнув, я вернулась в памяти на два года назад.  
- Где вы встретились?  
- Во Флориде, - ответила я, наконец, так же явственно ощущая на губах солёный жаркий ветер с Атлантики, как будто это было вчера. - Мы с подругой решили устроить себе выходные после окончания колледжа.  
- Что вы закончили? - уточнил он.  
- Университет Джексонвиля, - почти на автопилоте ответила я. - У меня диплом по современному искусству. Но на самом деле, я уже давно увлечена дизайном ювелирных изделий. Если интересно, могу показать наброски. Мои эскизы пользуются неплохой популярностью, иногда я встречаю в магазинах свои работы. Да и за это неплохо платят. К тому же удобно, не обязательно жить в большом городе, чтобы делать себе карьеру, - последняя фраза прозвучала так, будто я оправдывалась за то, что похоронила себя в этой глуши. Но мне хотелось быть рядом с мужем, поэтому я последовала за ним, и не настаивала на переезде.  
- Конечно, - сдержанно кивнул он и, поймав мой взгляд, добавил. - Я с удовольствием посмотрю на ваши эскизы. Уверен, они - великолепны.  
- Спасибо, но предпочту, если вы оцените сами, а не поверите с моих слов, - попыталась пошутить я, допивая воду в своём стакане.  
- Ещё? - спросил мужчина, кивая на графин с водой, я, соглашаясь, кивнула в ответ, и он наполнил мой бокал. - Значит, вы поехали во Флориду, - ненавязчиво вернул он меня к началу моего рассказа.  
- Да, на пару дней, полежать на пляже, походить по магазинчикам и заняться миллионами других вещей, которыми занимаются две подружки. Но, в первый же вечер, в небольшом баре на Майами-бич, я встретила Эммета, - моё лицо просветлело, когда я вспомнила, как мы с ним в тот вечер почти в течение часа, ещё до фактического знакомства обменивались долгими взглядами через всё пространство бара. И только потом он решился подойти и заговорить со мной.  
Он был один, а моя подруга, к тому времени уже с кем-то познакомилась, но не желала оставлять меня одну. Уверив подругу, что всё будет в порядке, я отпустила Анжелу. До гостиницы, где мы остановились, меня провожал Эммет.  
Я не приглашала его в номер, распрощавшись на пороге, и ругая себя за неопытность. Абсолютно уверенная в том, что он не позвонит по телефону, нацарапанному мной на обрывке салфетки. Но он позвонил на следующее утро и, приехав к обеду в отель, уже ни на минуту не отпускал меня. Остаток отпуска мы провели вместе.  
Рассказывать Эдварду об этом я не стала. Это было слишком личное, касаемое только меня и Эммета.  
- В последний день перед моим отъездом, он сделал мне предложение, - улыбнулась я своим воспоминаниям.  
- От которого вы не могли отказаться? - выгнув бровь, спросил Эдвард.  
- О-о... Эммету вообще невозможно было отказать, - вспоминая его очаровательные ямочки, ответила я. - Через две недели он приехал за мной к отцу в Сиэтл, убедил его в серьёзности своих намерений и ещё через неделю увёз с собой.  
- Сюда? - утонил он. - Вы поехали прямо сюда?  
Снова взяв вилку в руки, я подцепила кусочек гриба с сыром.  
- Да, сразу из городской мэрии он увёз меня в Стентонвилль. Этот дом ещё не был обжит, он только-только купил его.  
- Значит, у вас не было пышной свадьбы на пятьсот гостей? - казалось, это действительно удивило его.  
Я в ужасе округлила глаза.  
- Я бы с большим удовольствием улетела в Вегас, - призналась я. - Моя свадьба меня вполне устроила, - я действительно была абсолютно честна с Эдвардом. Идея грандиозного празднества с кучей друзей и родственников, которых в принципе у меня было совсем немного, совершенно не привлекала меня.  
На самом деле, я хоть и была вполне общительным человеком, в своей жизни придерживалась определённого правила. Одна мать, один отец, одна близкая подруга, один близкий друг, один мужчина. Вот почему я не воспринимала Фила, своего отчима даже в качестве номинального отца, хотя он с пяти лет пытался воспитывать меня. У меня был Чарли, и он действительно являлся для меня отцом, пусть и виделись мы нечасто, но я каждый раз ждала поездки к нему.  
Мой блуждающий, рассеянный взгляд сфокусировался на уже пустой тарелке Эдварда.  
Отбросив вилку на салфетку на столе, я вскочила, намереваясь налить ему чаю и подать десерт, но тёплая, слегка шершавая от мозолей ладонь, накрыла тыльную сторону моей руки. Ладонь мужчины привыкшего к грубой работе. Он слегка сжал пальцы, удерживая на месте. От его давления меня будто бы пронзил электроток. В кожу словно бы впились сотни маленьких иголочек, тут же разнёсших тепло по всему телу.  
- Вы ещё сами не доели, куда вы собрались? - слегка хриплый голос коснулся моего сознания, заставляя отвлечься от невнятных ощущений.  
- Ну, - я кивнула на его опустевшую тарелку.  
- Я подожду вас. Ешьте спокойно.  
Словно по команде я плюхнулась обратно на стул и, схватив вилку с ножом, принялась резать на куски почти остывшую курицу.  
- А вы, Эдвард, чем вы занимаетесь? - задала я встречный вопрос.  
Затянувшаяся пауза заставила меня вскинуть на него взгляд.  
Он сидел, облокотившись на стол, и хмуро разглядывал свои переплетённые пальцы, пока я ждала его ответа.  
- Я - музыкант, - наконец, соизволил ответить он.  
Непроизвольно я фыркнула, а он встрепенулся, озадаченный моей реакцией.  
- Что такое?  
- У вас руки не похожи на руки музыканта. Я бы сказала, что вы занимаетесь физическим трудом.  
- А вы наблюдательная, - я смотрела за тем, как приподнимается правый уголок его рта, изгибая губы в притягательной полуулыбке. - На самом деле последний год я прожил на яхте в Сан-Диего. И за этот год я не притрагивался к инструменту.  
- А на чём вы играете?  
- На пианино.  
- О, - я оживилась. - У нас есть пианино в гостиной. Если хотите, вы можете...  
- Может быть, - прервал он меня и, наградив тяжёлым взглядом, отвёл глаза к окну.  
Отругав себя за бестактность, я пыталась подобрать какую-то новую тему для разговора. Наверняка, у него что-то случилось в жизни, раз он уже столько времени не занимался любимым делом. А то, что играть ему нравилось - это было заметно по тем интонациям, которые окрасили его голос до бархатного звучания, когда он заговорил о своём занятии. К тому же для людей творческих было практически смерти подобно оторваться от их призвания, дающего стимул к жизни, воздух для полёта и свободу для души. Не могу представить, что я брошу рисовать эскизы или возиться с садом. Это то, в чём я находила успокоение, мою тихую гавань. Тем более сейчас.  
Мне никак не удавалось определиться с безопасной темой для разговора, и когда я совсем отчаялась, он снова заговорил.  
- Я несколько лет играл джаз и классическую обработку современных хитов в нескольких ресторанах при высококлассных отелях. Какое-то время это меня устраивало, - он снова замолчал, и я поняла, что это максимум информации, который он готов выдать мне.  
Следующий вопрос для меня был подобен выстрелу в сердце, которое принялось наращивать обороты с неимоверной скоростью. Ладони похолодели, желудок скрутился в тугой узел, грозя вытеснить съеденный ужин, перед глазами всё поплыло. Его чёткие слова, произнесённые холодным, безэмоциональным голосом, будто бы отзываясь эхом, долетали до сознания сквозь пелену опустившегося на глаза тумана.  
- Расскажите мне, как убили Эммета.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

"Расскажите мне, как убили Эммета", - эти слова пульсировали в моей голове, словно яркая неоновая вывеска, над каким-то второразрядным магазином.  
Невероятным усилием я вырвалась из лап окутавшего меня тумана, постепенно из белого становившегося чёрным. Мне было знакомо это состояние, предобморочное, когда слабость и бессилие накатывается на тебя и ложится на грудь, как многотонная плита, и тебе не сдвинуться, не пошевелиться.  
Впившись ногтями в свою ладонь, я надавила, одновременно глубоко вздохнув и медленно, как будто пространство вокруг было наполнено вакуумом, поднесла руку к лицу и сжала переносицу.  
- Воды? - сквозь звон в ушах донёсся до меня мужской голос.  
И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, Эдвард впихнул мне в руки наполненный водой стакан. Я немного отпила, ощущая, как охлаждённая ледяной жидкостью кровь разбегается по моим венам.  
Мир постепенно переставал вращаться. Я снова сидела на собственной кухне, с незнакомцем напротив, так опрометчиво задавшим мне этот болезненный вопрос.  
Но Эдвард имел право знать, да, и потом, скрывать мне нечего.  
- О каком именно выстреле вы хотите узнать? О том, который отправил его на больничную койку или о том, который оборвал его жизнь? - я поразилась собственному тону: холодному, чужому, отстранённому.  
- Я хочу знать _обо всём_, - он нарочно подчеркнул последнее слово.  
Глубоко вздохнув, я поняла, что не способна издать ни звука. Мешали слёзы, горло сдавила удушливая боль. Переведя взгляд на настенные часы, довольно большие, круглые, одетые в резную деревянную раму, прекрасно вписывающиеся в интерьер, я сосредоточилась на их громком однонотном тиканье, заполняющим, повисшее между нами молчание.  
- Рассказывать особо не о чем, - наконец, произнесла я, справившись с комком, прочно застрявшим посредине горла. - Две недели назад мне позвонили из больницы Стентонвилля, сказали, что к ним поступил мой муж с огнестрельным ранением в голову, - мой голос звучал монотонно и обыденно, словно бы я рассказывала о ком-то постороннем или о совершенно обычных вещах, о походе в магазин или об услышанной в новостях истории, случившейся с кем-то другим, а не со мной. - Сообщили, что надежды мало. Глубокая кома.  
- А стрелявший?  
Я мотнула головой. – Не обнаружен. Свидетелей тоже нет.  
- Кто нашёл вашего мужа? Кто позвонил в больницу и участок?  
- Миссис Саммер, владелица "Черри". Это местный кафетерий. Симпатичное место, семейное, там всегда много народу, большинство с детьми, - ну, что я вдаюсь в какие-то не нужные подробности? - одёрнула я сама себя, - Она выносила пакеты с мусором, вышла с чёрного входа в проулок позади здания. Вот там он и...  
Заканчивать мысль, я не стала, лишь очередной раз глубоко вздохнула и уставилась на стол перед собой, пристально разглядывая прожилки на деревянной поверхности, сплетающиеся в волнообразный узор.  
С головой уйдя в это бесполезное, но отвлекающее от вообще каких-либо мыслей занятие, я почти подскочила, когда Эдвард задал очередной вопрос.  
- Он так и не пришёл в себя?  
- Нет, - я отрицательно замотала головой в подтверждении своих слов. - Несколько дней я не отходила от него. Почти не отходила. Всё-таки мне надо было иногда спать, а на стуле в больничной палате, это не особо удобно. Ну, вот когда я очередной раз и ушла, его убили. На этот раз убийца не промахнулся, сделал всё, чтобы третья попытка не понадобилась, - с вызовом закончила я и посмотрела на сидящего напротив мужчину.  
Он задумчиво смотрел на меня. У меня опять появилось это странное чувство, что меня оценивают.  
- Что вы имеет в виду под "сделал всё"? - Эдвард вопросительно приподнял брови.  
Качнув головой, я спрятала лицо в ладонях, но слёз не было. Удивительно, теперь глаза оставались абсолютно сухими. Неужто всё выплакала?  
- Если я скажу, что хоронила его в закрытом гробу, этого будет достаточно? - даже для моих ушей, голос прозвучал приглушённо, еле слышно, но Эдвард разобрал меня, коротко и безэмоционально кинув односложное "да". - Вопросы закончились? - с надрывом спросила я.  
Почему-то во мне поднималась волна возмущения. Так и хотелось крикнуть ему в лицо, что полная информация - в полицейских отчётах, всё остальное - мои эмоции, нервы, слёзы, страхи, которые вырывались в реальный мир через ночные кошмары, начавшие мучить меня, - не подлежит разглашению.  
Но ведь это странно, ещё неделю назад я испытывала потребность выговориться. Одной, в этом огромном доме мне было так одиноко и неуютно. И тогда, осознав, что горе в слезах не утопишь, я чувствовала надобность делиться с кем-то, говорить о случившемся снова и снова, не переставая.  
Анжела смогла приехать буквально лишь на один день, на сами похороны и, переночевав, снова улетела, очередной раз, качая головой и утверждая, что я живу вдали от цивилизации, на прощанье, посоветовав выбираться из этой глуши. Может, она была права? Может, в большом городе, в его ритме, среди скопления народа, мне будет легче перенести потерю, и у меня совершенно не останется времени на то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь - лелею свою утрату. Но я не хотела никуда уезжать. И я не готова бросить дом, Стентонвилль... Эммета…  
С Анжелой мы проговорили полночи, но только о добром, светлом, счастливом. Говорят, когда человек уходит, надо смириться и вспоминать лишь хорошее. А вот мне эти воспоминания добавили лишь новой боли и сожаления, что нет возврата к прошлому. Да, и человек мой не ушёл, его совершенно немыслимым образом насильно отняли у меня.  
- У меня есть ещё пара, - прервал ход моих мыслей ровный, наполненный богатыми интонациями голос. Голос мужчины, сильного и уверенного.  
- Пара чего? - не понимающе переспросила я, уже и, забыв, на чём мы закончили.  
- Вопросов, - коротко бросил он.  
- Да? - самое сложное я уже проговорила в слух, и теперь, по сути, мне было всё равно, о чём он ещё может спросить меня. Вгонять нож глубже было уже некуда. Он и так вошёл в сердце, по самую рукоять.  
- Что говорит полиция об убийце?  
Это был один из самых болезненных вопросов.  
- Ничего, банальное ограбление. У Эммета пропало все ценное, бумажник... обручальное кольцо, папка с документами, хотя Бог его знает, что они могут найти там ценного, одни бумаги.  
- Бумаги? - переспросил Эдвард.  
- Да, рукописи, которые ему присылали из редакции. Он работал на Рэндом хауз, вы не знали?  
- Не знал, - бросил он в ответ.  
Я очередной раз задумалась, как же давно они не общались, и что разъединило их, раз Эммет ни разу не упомянул о брате, а Эдвард даже не знал, чем тот занимается.  
- Какая версия у полиции? Почему преступник вернулся?  
Крепко, до боли сцепив руки, я не без удовольствия заметила, что могу ещё реагировать на внешние раздражители. Боль я чувствовала, а ведь казалось, что окаменела.  
- Испугался, что поймают, что Эммет очнётся и начнёт говорить. Поэтому легче было придти и добить, - с горьким смешком закончила я. - Думаю, дело постепенно переместиться в архив нераскрытых преступлений.  
- А вы не хотели перевести мужа в другую больницу, покрупнее. Не думаю, что местный госпиталь оснащён необходимым для лечения оборудованием, - спросил он, почему-то снова возвращаясь к началу нашего разговора.  
- Хотела и даже договорилась о переводе в Арлингтон, впрочем, сомневаюсь, что там помогли бы, но этого уже не узнать.  
Эдвард нахмурился и, откинувшись на спинку стула, взглянул на часы. Я проследила за его взглядом.  
- Хотите спать? - неуверенно спросила я. Время было не позднее, но, возможно, он устал после перелёта, к тому же с Сан-Диего у нас была разница, хоть и небольшая, но я знала, как утомляет смена часовых поясов.  
- Нет, пока не хочу, - он снова, словно бы что-то обдумывая, посмотрел на меня. - Я бы прогулялся. Вы составите мне компанию? Если это возможно.  
Я кивнула. - Прогулка? Почему бы и нет.  
Он мягко улыбнулся, и я в очередной раз удивилась, как меняет его лицо эта простая изогнутая полуулыбка. Он сразу становится каким-то более открытым. Более... земным?  
Эдвард действительно был обаятельным, когда хотел этого. К сожалению или к счастью, я уже давно вышла из полудетского, наивного возраста. Возможно, развод моих родителей способствовал этому, а может я, как часто любила говорить моя мать, Рене, уже родилась взрослой женщиной.  
Поэтому мне не составило труда понять, что все последующие действия Эдварда были своеобразным извинением за ту боль, что он причинил мне ранее, заставив вытащить на свет все болезненные воспоминания. Мне правда было тяжело говорить о последних днях, и я сомневалась, что когда-либо станет легче.  
Мы вышли на улицу, и я повела его по лесной тропинке к озеру. Вечерний лес постепенно успокаивался, но в то же время наполнялся и новыми ночными звуками. Всё было привычно, всё было как всегда. Дорога оказалась недолгой, она быстро привела нас к прохладе водоёма. Широкая, спокойная гладь ничем не нарушалась. Ветра не было. На небе одна за другой зажигались звёзды, находящие своё отражение на поверхности озера.  
Мне действительно нравилось это место, я не кривила душой, утверждая, что полюбила свой новый дом и эту землю.  
В отличие от Эммета...  
- Красивые здесь места, - тихо произнёс Эдвард.  
- Спасибо.  
- Спасибо природе, - усмехнулся он, заставляя меня хихикнуть в ответ.  
- А вы ещё не устали от воды в Сан-Диего? Я не представляю, как это, жить на яхте. Вы явно не страдаете морской болезнью, - кинула я пробный вопрос, ожидая, что он поддержит беседу, но Эдвард предпочёл уйти от ответа.  
- А вы не устали от этой жизни? От Стентонвилля? От небольшого города? От одиночества?  
- Я не... - я хотела сказать "одинока", но тут же вспомнила, что это не так. С ужасающей ясностью до меня доходило, что теперь я одна и по сути ничто, кроме воспоминаний не держит меня здесь. Мне двадцать четыре. И я снова свободна. Слово «свободна» в моих мыслях мне жутко не понравилось. Но Эммета больше не было. И смысла оставаться одной в одиноко стоящем доме тоже не было.  
Эдвард всё верно прочёл по моему лицу.  
- Да, Белла, может быть, вам лучше уехать? Обратно к родным или к друзьям. Ведь эта жизнь, которую вы ведёте, она - не ваша.  
Я нахмурилась, поглядывая на окутанное полумраком лицо Эдварда.  
- Не хочу, - сказала я, чувствуя, что мой ответ напоминает слова капризного ребёнка изо всех сил вцепившегося в понравившуюся игрушку в магазине, не желающего выпускать её из рук.  
- Вы подумайте. Возможно, это будет наилучшим решением. Продать дом и уехать.  
Хоть и говорил он невыразительным тоном, какая-то тонкая нотка настойчивости неприятно поразила меня.  
- Я люблю этот дом.  
Продолжать прогулку расхотелось, и я развернулась, желая оставить его одного. Дорогу обратно найти не составит труда. Всё элементарно. Но он ушёл вслед за мной.  
Возвращались мы молча, так же молча зашли в дом через заднюю дверь. Кинув взгляд на оставленную на столе посуду, я подумала, что приберу всё завтра.  
Усталость накатилась внезапно, хотелось лишь одного - быстрее добраться до спальни и рухнуть на кровать. Впрочем, не уверенна, что засну, вероятнее, опять пролежу без сна до самой зари. Но сейчас мне хотелось остаться одной, хотя с другой стороны, какая-то часть меня радовалась приезду Эдварда, заполнившему образовавшуюся в доме после "ухода" Эммета пустоту.  
Мы стояли на самом верху лестницы. Я - уже в полушаге от коридора, ведущего к спальням, он - на пару ступенек ниже меня. Прежде чем уйти к себе в комнату, я обернулась.  
- Завтра у меня тоже будут к вам вопросы, - сказав это, я тут же смутилась. Звучало так, будто я намерена устраивать ему допрос с пристрастием. Видимо, я совершенно потерялась в себе, потерялась настолько, что из моего рта вылетают какие-то грубости вместо нормальных слов.  
Эдвард удивленно приподнял брови, оценивая сказанную мной фразу, и я, смущённо опустив взгляд, была готова уже извиниться, но он ответил первым.  
- Конечно, теперь ваша очередь спрашивать.  
Я кивнула и отвернулась, направляясь к своей двери, слыша за спиной удаляющиеся в противоположном направлении шаги. Уже у двери, я замешкалась и посмотрела в сторону его спальни.  
Вдали, в темноте коридора чётко выделялся застывший, высокий силуэт. Эдвард молча смотрел на меня.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Меня разбудил телефонный звонок. Ворвавшийся в мой недобрый сон, на этот раз он послужил спасителем. Почему на этот раз? Просто я помню тот роковой звонок, и холодный, безразличный к моей боли голос, сообщающий, что мой муж поступил в больницу с огнестрельным ранением, что он до сих пор не пришёл в себя и, скорее всего, погрузился в глубокую кому.  
Сегодня ночью мне опять снился Эммет. Я никогда не помнила, что именно мне снилось: ни лиц, ни действий, ни событий, ни слов, - просто я знала, что там, во сне был мой муж. И каждый раз, с чего бы ни начинался сон, заканчивался он всегда одинакового недобро. Пусть даже я не помнила сути кошмара, но тяжёлое послевкусие, страх и горечь, вяжущиеся на языке, каждое утро преследовали меня.  
- Алло, - хрипловатым после сна голосом произнесла я в трубку.  
- Миссис Свон? - раздался на другом конце уверенный мужской голос.  
- Да, - я приподнялась на локте, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, и перевернула к себе электронные часы. Два часа! Это ж сколько я проспала? Полдня прошло. Я в ужасе подскочила на кровати.  
- Меня зовут Джонатан Пайк, я из "Редвал", - тем временем продолжал мужчина. - Приношу свои соболезнования с безвременной кончиной вашего мужа, - теперь в его голосе звучало смущение. - Сожалею, что тревожу вас, но мистер МакКарти должен был переслать нам часть рукописей по электронной почте. Увы, мы так ничего не получили. Не затруднит ли вас...  
- Нет-нет, конечно, я всё сделаю, - прервала я его просьбу. - Скажите мне названия, чтобы было проще разобраться. Только секунду, я возьму ручку.  
Аккуратно положив трубку на край кровати, я соскользнула на пол и помчалась к столу. Найдя бумагу и карандаш, вернулась и записала, что продиктовал мне мужчина.  
- Спасибо, мы будем очень благодарны, - было заметно, что он расслабился, выполнив эту, по его мнению, неприятную миссию.  
Ещё раз, заверив, что он нисколько не побеспокоил меня, я распрощалась и положила трубку.  
Спрятав лицо в ладонях, я потёрла усталые глаза. Они опять горели, значит, я снова плакала во сне. Эти эмоции не поддавались моему контролю. Откинув волосы, я поднялась с кровати и направилась в ванную, намереваясь привести себя в порядок. Мой гость уже, наверное, давно встал. Надеюсь, он нашел, чем бы позавтракать. Мне было очень неудобно, что я так долго провалялась в постели, совершенно забыв об элементарном гостеприимстве. Но мне почему-то казалось, что Эдвард не обидится, и его совершенно не смутит отсутствие свежеприготовленного завтрака на столе.  
В то время как Эммет, в этом смысле отличался от брата. Каждое утро я готовила ему небольшие кулинарные шедевры, но мне не было это в тяжесть, и совсем не в обязанность.  
Побрызгав на лицо ледяной водой, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Измученная и осунувшаяся. Родная мать не узнает. Пора прекращать думать и жить прошлым, - решила я. – Иначе я сама себя скоро не узнаю.  
Скинув ночную рубашку, я включила душ и шагнула под успокаивающий горячий поток воды, моментально смывший следы слёз с моих щёк.

***  
Нахмурившись, я взирала на абсолютно пустую раковину на кухне. Из неё куда-то исчезла вся вчерашняя гора использованной посуды, да и обеденный стол сверкал чистотой. Кроме как Эдварду, навести порядок на кухне, было некому. Мне стало вдвойне неудобно. Ведь он был гостем в моём доме.  
Есть совершенно не хотелось, поэтому, заварив себе чашку земляничного чая, я, прислонившись к стене возле окна, наблюдала за пустой дорогой, потягивая горячий ароматный чай.  
Прожив два года на юге, я поняла, что пить в жару разумнее что-то тёплое или горячее, чем ледяное. Срабатывал какой-то принцип обратного эффекта, к тому же меньше шансов простудиться, а я никогда не отличалась крепким здоровьем.  
Донёсшийся до меня еле слышный скрип, не смазанных петель, сказал о том, что мой гость сейчас на веранде. Я вышла на улицу. Эдвард сидел в шезлонге, подвешенном за массивные железные крюки. Эммет смазывал их несколько раз, но из-за постоянной влажности, железо настойчиво ржавело, словно бы хотело побыстрее закончить свой век на этой земле, и побороть этот процесс не представлялось возможным.  
Мой гость медленно раскачивал шезлонг, ногой касаясь пола, но, не убирая её, чтобы сохранить небольшую амплитуду. В его бронзовых волосах запутался солнечный свет, робко проникающий на веранду сквозь заросли обвивающего её опоры и перилла винограда.  
Я рассматривала его профиль: серьёзный и сосредоточенный. Он читал книгу. Вдумчиво и медленно.  
- Доброе… ммм… добрый день. И спасибо, что убрали на кухне, - вежливо нарушила я наше молчание.  
Он не вздрогнул от звука моего голоса. Конечно, он уже давно понял, что я вышла к нему, просто, по каким-то своим причинам решил предоставить мне право решать начать разговор или скрыться обратно в доме.  
- Добрый день. И мне совсем не сложно, - его ответ был коротким. Он поднял голову, задумчиво глядя вперёд, словно представляя что-то, - образы или звуки, - затем снова опустил глаза на текст.  
Обхватив себя руками, я шагнула к нему. Эдвард подвинулся, освобождая место рядом.  
- Не помешаю? - уточнила я, прежде чем опуститься на мягкие, разбросанные по шезлонгу подушки.  
- Нисколько. Ведь это я в вашем доме. И надеюсь, вы не возражаете, что я взял книгу из вашей библиотеки?  
- Нисколько, - вернула я ему слова, и он улыбнулся мне краешком губ. - Что читаете?  
- Хемингуэя "По ком звонит колокол", - он медленно развернул голову в моём направлении, вглядываясь в мои глаза.  
Необычный выбор. Мне стало немного неуютно под таким взглядом, но стоило ему снова улыбнуться, как скованность и неудобство куда-то пропали. Это улыбка преображала его лицо. Знает ли он, что ему стоит улыбаться почаще? Тогда он не будет казаться таким отстранённым и далёким, и непонятным.  
- Читали? - спросил он.  
- Да, конечно, серьёзная литература, - решила я развить эту мысль, или мне попросту хотелось поговорить, а он своим вопросом дал мне шанс вступить в беседу. - Я очень люблю Хемингуэя, у него лёгкий слог, и его приятно читать. Но после прочтения, не могу найти себе места. Такое ощущение, что душу вывернули, понимаете?  
- Понимаю. Когда-то и я чувствовал подобное, но сейчас воспринимаю всё более спокойно.  
- А что изменилось? - полюбопытствовала я.  
Эдвард глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел куда-то вдаль. Я проследила за его взглядом, но кроме уходящей вдаль дороги и частого леса, идущего по её кромке, ничего не заметила.  
- Многое, - был его ответ.  
Проведя рукой по волосам, я откинула отросшую чёлку, начавшую настойчиво лезть мне в глаза.  
- Вы, например? - в лоб спросила я. Меня немного раздражала эта его привычка отвечать немногословно.  
Он тихо рассмеялся. - Нет человека, который был бы как Остров, сам по себе, каждый человек есть часть Материка, часть Суши; и если Волной снесет в море береговой Утес, меньше станет Европа, и также, если смоет край Мыса или разрушит Замок твой или Друга твоего; смерть каждого Человека умаляет и меня, ибо я един со всем Человечеством, а потому не спрашивай никогда, по ком звонит Колокол: он звонит по Тебе. (1) - Эдвард глубоко вздохнул. - Никогда не задумывались о смысле этих слов? Да, я изменился. А вы? Разве вы не изменились?  
- В какой-то степени, - после небольшой паузы ответила я, немного ошарашенная его внезапным цитированием. - Но не думаю, что слишком сильно. Сколько себя помню, всегда была такой.  
- Разве вас не изменил колледж? Встреча с Эмметом? Ваша свадьба? Жизнь вдали от больших городов? Работа? Убийство мужа?  
На последних словах я вздрогнула. Про себя я не называла это убийством, предпочитая более мягкий термин - кончина или даже смерть, но это слово, озвученное им, повисло в воздухе.  
- Да, конечно, изменили, - отрывисто бросила я. - Не слишком ли много вопросов, вам не кажется? И, по-моему, кто-то вчера обещал ответить на мои.  
Я выгнула бровь, и хоть он не смотрел на меня, пассаж не остался не замеченным.  
- Задавайте, - чуть погодя кинул он.  
- Почему вы поссорились?  
- Вот так в лоб с самого главного, - он, наконец, перевёл на меня взгляд. Я вгляделась в серьёзную глубину его глаз, но там не было никаких эмоций.  
- Да, я тоже любопытная.  
Теперь он вскинул брови и покачал головой.  
- Любопытство - не всегда хорошо.  
- Вы мне угрожаете? - хмыкнула я.  
- Я - нет.  
Повисла недолгая пауза, после которой он соизволил ответить на мой вопрос. Но складывалось такое ощущение, что каждое, произнесённое им слово, было по своей ценности на вес золота. Отвечал он избирательно, и я не могла не отметить этого.  
- У нас возникли недопонимания... на определённой почве.  
Так и подмывало спросить: На какой? Но что-то в его изменившемся взгляде, удержало меня от вопроса.  
- Мы тогда сильно разругались, он уехал, и я больше не видел его, - продолжил Эдвард.  
- Вы не пытались связаться с ним?  
- Нет, в этом не было необходимости, - он снова опустил взгляд на книгу и через несколько секунд перевернул страницу.  
Что же это, он умудряется читать параллельно с нашим разговором?  
- Почему вы позвонили мне? Как узнали, что Эммет... умер? - на последних словах я поколебалась, но всё же предпочла использовать более привычное слово.  
Он заметил мою заминку.  
- Видите ли, Белла, - я невольно вздрогнула от звука собственного имени, слетевшего с его губ, - если я не пытался связаться с ним, это не значит, что я не был в курсе, где он и что с ним.  
Удивлённо я взирала на него, но он снова углубился в книгу. Выходит, он всё же следил за жизнью брата? Правда, каким образом, если они не общались, и тут в Стентонвилле никаких общих знакомых у нас не было. Но тогда непонятно, знал ли он обо мне, о нашей с Эмметом свадьбе?  
- Сколько вам лет? – спросила я.  
- Двадцать семь.  
- Получается, вы старше Эммета…  
- На два года, - закончил он.  
- Почему вы прожили последний год в Сан-Диего?  
- Взял отпуск. Он немного затянулся.  
- Затянулся на год? – удивлённо переспросила я. – Но почему?  
- Были свои причины. У нас допрос? – он, наконец, оторвался от книги  
Некоторое время мы сверлили друг друга взглядами. Мне не хотелось отводить глаза первой, но и он не сдавался. Складывалось такое ощущение, что подобная игра в гляделки для него не внове. Мне казалось, что я падаю в тёмную пропасть его зелёных глаз, постепенно приобретающих какое-то животное выражение. Было в этом застывшем взгляде что-то хищное и предупреждающее о том, чтобы я не переходила невидимую черту, которую он провёл между дозволенным и запрещённым.  
В итоге, я первая отвела взгляд, не выдержав напряжения.  
Эдвард оттолкнулся ногой, и шезлонг легко качнулся. Еле ощутимый ветер, взметнул уже начавшую подвиваться от жары чёлку.  
- Мне бы хотелось съездить в город. Составите мне компанию? - предложил он, словно бы извиняясь.  
Переведя дыхание, я ответила:  
- С удовольствием.  
Я не лукавила, мне отчего-то безумно хотелось уехать из дома. А к обществу Эдварда я постепенно привыкала, несмотря на все его странности. Но стоило давно понять, что все люди разные, кому-то проще открыться, кому-то сложнее, кто-то может выложить малознакомому человеку, чуть ли не историю всей своей жизни, другой, напротив, так скрытен, что не скажет даже мало-мальски значимого слова, наполненного смыслом, и от всех вопросов будет стараться уходить. Эдвард, я решила дать ему время. Возможно, через несколько дней, когда мы привыкнем к обществу друг друга, нам будет проще общаться, и тогда, он расскажет мне что-нибудь о себе, уже сам, без моего, как он сам предпочёл это назвать, допроса.  
Эдвард задрал голову, смотря на железные крюки, некоторое время назад они снова начали покрываться неприятным красно-коричневым налётом.  
- Я могу сделать так, чтобы они больше не ржавели, - он перевёл взгляд на меня.  
- Мы пытались... - начала я, но он отмахнулся от моих слов.  
- Даю стопроцентную гарантию, поверьте мне, я год прожил на солёной воде, а там этот процесс происходит ещё быстрее. Надо будет только заглянуть в супермаркет.  
Мне даже стало немного неудобно оттого, что я усомнилась в нём и в его знаниях.  
- Надеюсь, в нашей глуши найдётся всё необходимое, - попыталась пошутить я, и он поддержал меня своей редкой улыбкой.  
- Тогда пойду, переоденусь, - сказал он, вставая и захлопывая книгу.  
Я поднялась следом.  
- Хорошо, я буду в кабинете, - уточнила я, внезапно вспомнив об утреннем звонке мужчины из издательства. - Мне надо кое-что отправить в компанию, где работал Эммет, с его е-мэйла. А кабинет – это на первом этаже справа.  
Он кивнул. - Знаю, я же был там сегодня, брал книгу.  
- А, да, точно. Кстати, можете оставить, почитать.  
- Спасибо, так и сделаю, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти в дом, но, чуть помедлив, бросил через плечо. - Как соберусь, зайду за вами.  
Кивнув в ответ, я наблюдала за тем, как он скрылся за дверью. Подождав пару минут, последовала за ним.  
Просторный кабинет был светел. Лёгкие зелёные портьеры на окнах приятно гармонировали с тёмным натуральным деревом, из которого была сделана стоящая в комнате мебель.  
Широкий массивный стол с компьютером стоял развёрнутым к окну. На столешнице царил беспорядок. У меня так и не дошли руки прибраться на нём. Я села в удобное кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой и смахнула со стола налетевшую за прошедшие недели пыль. Рука сама по себе потянулась к стоявшей возле монитора фотографии. Взявшись за край простой металлической рамки, я провела пальцами по улыбающемуся и такому родному лицу Эммета. Голубые глаза сияли, светлые кудри растрепал ветер; подбородок он положил на мою макушку, и я, задрав вверх голову, с широкой улыбкой смотрела на него. Этот снимок был сделан ещё до свадьбы, Анжелой. Сколько мы тогда были знакомы: три-четыре дня? Как быстро всё у нас случилось. Но я ни капли не жалела, это были чудесные два года моей жизни.  
Все стены от пола до потолка занимали книжные шкафы, заставленные различными изданиями, здесь были и современные глянцевые обложки, и более старые, добротно сшитые и напечатанные на плотной бумаге.  
Эммет постоянно сетовал на то, что книжный бизнес затухает. Конечно, переиздавать классику было беспроигрышным вариантом, чем многие издательства, кстати, и занимались. А авторы современных бестселлеров требовали внушительных гонораров. Искать новые дарования и свежие имена - дело трудное, похожее на игру в рулетку, вот этим он и занимался. Читал рукописи, ставил свою резолюцию, иногда довольный исходом, иногда возмущённо вздыхающий. Однажды я просила о причинах его недовольства, и он ответил:  
«Понимаешь, по художественному содержанию книга никакая - бессмысленная и нелепая, она не несёт ничего нового, но и прописным истинам не учит. Но она станет популярной, а автор прославится. Потому, как это - лёгкое чтиво. Проходное... но я вижу его будущий успех. И меня гнетёт, что я должен пропускать подобные книги в печать. Но иначе не могу, издательству нужна прибыль. А на этой ерунде можно хорошо заработать».  
Тогда я обозвала его снобом, но ведь он действительно был прав. Кто сейчас читал Хемингуэя по собственному желанию? Время мудрых книг отходило куда-то в прошлое, и оставалось надеяться, что, следуя законам истории, оно всё же когда-нибудь вернётся.  
Отставив в сторону фотографию, я включила компьютер, словно загипнотизированная, наблюдая за тем, как мелькают на экране монитора буквы и цифры. Наконец, система загрузилась. Я нажала на значок входа, тут же передо мной выскочило окно, запрашивающее пароль.  
Нахмурившись, я взирала на мигающий курсор в белом поле. Ну, хорошо, сколько времени я не включала компьютер Эммета? Несколько месяцев? Полгода? Год? У меня был свой лэптоп в спальне, поэтому никакой нужды пользоваться компьютером мужа, я не испытывала. Но почему он поставил на него пароль? И главное - от кого? От меня? Бред. Гостей в доме у нас почти не было.  
– Хорошо, - успокоила я сама себя, хотя неприятное чувство от такого вот посмертного недоверия, росло во мне, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой. - Пароль не может быть сложным.  
Испробовав несколько комбинаций, таких как дни его и моего рождения, имена, номер машины, дату нашего знакомства и ещё каких-то незначительных мелочей, я сдалась.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, я устало потёрла лоб. Почти неощутимая, но уже начавшаяся зарождаться головная боль, робко пульсировала в голове. Утомление, слёзы и бессонница не прошли даром. Теперь к вечеру у меня частенько болела голова, хотя прежде я мигренями не страдала.  
Набрав ещё несколько слов наугад, я сдалась. Иррациональное чувство обиды на Эммета полностью захватило меня.  
- Какие-то проблемы? - заглянул в кабинет Эдвард.  
Я посмотрела на него, одетого в тёмные джинсы и однотонную, голубую рубашку, уже готового отправиться в город.  
- Похоже, что да, - выдохнула я, и он вошёл в комнату.

* * *

(1) Эдвард цитирует эпиграф к роману. Слова Джона Донна, английского священника, поэта и философа 17 века.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Что случилось? - спросил Эдвард. В его голосе не было особой заинтересованности, скорее, он звучал практически равнодушно.

Однако, войдя в кабинет, он всё же неспешно направился ко мне.

Нахмурившись, я всё смотрела на мигающий курсор в окошечке. - Небольшое затруднение, - наконец, произнесла я, - мне надо отослать часть электронных рукописей в агентство, а Эммет, как оказалось, поставил пароль.

Эдвард подошёл и встал справа от меня, затем опустил правую руку на стол и наклонился так, что наши лица оказались на одном уровне. Я рассматривала его выразительный профиль. Край воротника слегка загибался вверх, словно был плохо отутюжен. Подавив порыв протянуть руку и поправить его, я глубоко вздохнула и тут же попала во власть терпкого, чисто мужского аромата приправленного нотками солнца и запахом свежевыстиранной и отглаженной одежды.

- Не знаю, что делать, я перепробовала разные комбинации. По правде сказать, все простые.

- В этом деле я плохой советчик, - протянул Эдвард, не отрывая взгляда от горящего экрана, затем моргнул и развернулся в мою сторону, посмотрев поверх моего плеча в окно. - Может, поедем в город, пока ещё не слишком поздно?

- Конечно, - кивнула я и, отодвинув кресло от стола, встала.

Дорога до Стентонвилля не заняла много времени. Мои настоятельные просьбы самой сесть за руль были отклонены, Эдвард мягко, но в то же время настойчиво усадил меня на пассажирское сиденье. Видимо, я пребывала совсем в растрепанных чувствах, потому как забыла пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Перед тем как нажать на газ и тронуться, Эдвард, потянувшись к ремню, пристегнул меня. Его нечаянное прикосновение к моему колену, выдернуло меня из тумана мыслей, в который я погрузилась, обнаружив эту своеобразную подножку от Эммета. Что он скрывал от меня? Зачем ему понадобилась ставить пароль?

Поход в супермаркет не занял у нас много времени. Я закупила необходимые продукты, нам должно хватить их на неделю, при условии, что Эдвард останется. Мы ещё не говорили с ним, надолго ли он приехал, но, говоря по правде, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он уезжал. Не хотелось оставаться одной. Когда ко мне сможет приехать Анжела, я не знала. Она обещала позвонить и сообщить точнее, о том, как со временем станет посвободнее. У неё своя жизнь, своя работа, и забираться ко мне в глушь надолго она не могла. Три, максимум четыре дня её компании, вот и всё на что я могу рассчитывать.

Джаспер. Не знаю, сможет ли он вообще приехать. Он постоянно в делах, в вечных командировках. Да, и к тому же гостил у нас всего раз. Та неделя выдалась напряжённой. Казалось, все выдохнули с облегчением, когда он уехал. Как-то так вышло, что у них с Эмметом сложилась друг к другу почти моментальная и почти фатальная антипатия. Было больно осознавать, что двое из троих дорогих мне мужчин, не могут поладить. Находиться между двух огней было невыносимо. Да, как оказалось, мой муж не одобрял наличия у меня в друзьях привлекательного мужчины. Поэтому с его стороны списать негативное отношение на банальную ревность я ещё могла, но позиция Джаспера мне была непонятна.

Он ничего не говорил, никак не комментировал происходящее, не предупреждал меня, как раньше, в Университете, отгонял нежелательных поклонников с мутной, на его взгляд, репутацией. И это меня радовало, ведь выскажи он мне что-нибудь открыто, я бы приняла единственно возможную для меня сторону - сторону мужа, и о годах нашей дружбы с Джасом пришлось бы забыть.

Я на полном автоматизме кидала продукты в корзинку. Эдвард скрылся в строительном отделе, но вскоре появился, с тюбиком какого-то неизвестного средства в руках. Вероятно, для ржавеющих по южной привычке петель.

- Белла, есть ли здесь поблизости место, где мы можем перекусить? - спросил он, размещая пакеты с покупками в багажнике.

Я подумала о кафетерии и с трудом проглотила застрявший в горле комок. Приезжать туда мне не очень хотелось, но это место казалось мне самым подходящим, даже каким-то правильным. В двух других ресторанчиках - Андалусии и Каталонии, мне было неуютно. Их владельцы соревновались друг с другом во всём, начиная от названий, заканчивая цветом салфеток и количеством бра на стенах. Ещё одна закусочная в Стентонвилле вовсе не располагала к беседе, если, конечно, Эдвард настроен на разговор, в чём я глубоко сомневалась.

- Мы можем заехать в Черри, - пожала я плечами, пытаясь показать, что мне всё равно.

Эдвард искоса посмотрел на меня. Этот взгляд дал мне понять, что он не забыл название и помнил, что именно в переулке за кафе после первого нападения и был обнаружен Эммет.

- Будет замечательно, - наконец, кивнул он и опустил дверцу багажника.

***

В каждом небольшом городке есть место, куда стекаются все сплетни и люди, разносящие их. Кто-то заходит туда по утру выпить чашечку кофе и съесть горячих блинчиков. Кто-то предпочитает забегать туда днём, во время ланча или, если ты моложе, после занятий в школе. Другим нравится коротать вечера в кафе за горячим фруктовым чаем с яблочным пирогом, к которому обязательно подадут свежие сплетни, собранные за день у других посетителей. И в Стентонвилле таким местом был кафетерий миссис Саммерс, "Черри".

Сегодня мне казалось, что внимание всех присутствующих в зале приковано к нашему с Эдвардом столику. Он же напротив, словно бы не замечал косо бросаемых взглядов, любопытно-вежливых улыбок или откровенного разглядывания и перешептывания.

По каким-то своим каналам половина собравшихся в кафе уже знали, кто такой Эдвард, кем он приходился Эммету и почему оказался сегодня в городе со мной. Но наглая любовь к сплетням имеет свои пределы, куда важнее на юге проявить вежливость, поэтому меня сегодня никто не беспокоил, обходя наш с Эдвардом столик стороной.

Возможно, этому была ещё одна причина. Я была для них чужой, такой же каким был и Эммет. С одной стороны я любила этот сонный городок, с его южным, неспешным течением жизни, и окружающую местность, опутанную лентой рек, нечастым лесом и бескрайней равниной. Но с другой стороны, здешние люди никогда не примут тебя, если они не знали твою семью десятилетиями, и это значит: ты никогда не станешь для них "своим".

- Вы слишком задумчивы сегодня, Белла, - ворвался в мои мысли голос Эдварда, садящегося за стол. Он отходил ненадолго.

Я слегка встрепенулась и, улыбнувшись, погоняла по тарелке остатки своего салата.

- Всё ещё волнуетесь о пароле? Завтра я попробую подобрать его, обещаю, - его темнозеленые глаза вкрадчиво смотрели на меня.

Я качнула головой и опустила взгляд на тарелку, прерывая эту связь взглядов.

- Нет, не волнуюсь, но буду благодарна, если посмотрите, - отложив вилку в сторону, я потянулась к стакану с водой. Сделав глоток, я вздохнула и, наконец, решила задать тревожащий меня вопрос. - Вы надолго останетесь?

Он тихо рассмеялся.

- Уже мечтаете меня прогнать? - я с удивлением заметила, что в его взгляде появились какие-то новые, игривые искорки.

- Нет, - я отрицательно затрясла головой, - на самом деле, я рада вашей компании, - немного смутившись, закончила я, и, подумав, добавила. - Мне сейчас одиноко.

- Понимаю, - протянул он и отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку.

Я с удивлением подумала, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, что он ел. Как-то так вышло, что я даже не обратила внимания на его заказ.

- Скажите, вас не смутил мой звонок? - поинтересовался он. - Честно, я сначала колебался, стоит ли вообще вас тревожить.

- Не смутил, - совершенно искренне ответила я.

На самом деле, в тот день, когда тяжёлая трель телефонного звонка разорвала сгустившуюся тишину дома, я была словно в тумане. Сейчас с трудом припоминаю, о чём мы говорили с Эдвардом. Но он сказал, что Эммет его брат и что, узнав, о постигшей меня... нас трагедии, он хотел бы приехать. Эдвард упомянул, что они с братом давно не общались, и что, если для меня его присутствие в доме нежелательно, он всё поймёт и не станет настаивать. Но я пригласила его к себе. И через несколько дней, заверив, что встречать его не надо, он приехал.

- Сейчас я не связан никакими обязательствами или работой. Как я уже говорил, у меня её пока попросту нет. Поэтому, я могу остаться у вас, пока вы меня не выпроводите.

- И оставайтесь, - быстро добавила я. - Одной, в пустом доме, не так уж весело.

Эдвард снова одарил меня задумчивым взглядом. - Может, вам все-таки стоит уехать. Хотя бы на время.

- Нет, я пока не готова. Возможно, позже.

Краем глаза я заметила, как миссис Розуэл, продавщица из книжного, находившегося чуть ниже по улице, уставилась на наш столик. Эдвард тоже почувствовал её взгляд, и, развернувшись, пристально посмотрел на неё. Та, не выдержав тяжести его взгляда, отвела глаза.

- Маленькие провинциальные городки, - в пол голоса произнёс Эдвард.

Я, усмехнувшись, кивнула.

- Всё как на ладони, - добавил он, поднимаясь и вынимая из кармана несколько банкнот.

- Вы выросли в таком? - спросила я.

- Что-то наподобие, - Эдвард улыбнулся мне краешком губ.

Я задумалась, Эммет определенно упоминал, что большую часть жизни провёл в Сиэтле. Назвать его чем-то наподобие Стентонвилля было бы глупо.

Поднявшись следом, я собралась оплатить свой заказ, но удивленный взгляд Эдварда остановил меня. Я немного повозражала, но он пресёк все мои попытки даже просто достать кошелёк из сумочки.

На выходе из кафе он притормозил. - Мне бы хотелось заехать ещё в одно место, - я выскользнула через придерживаемую им дверь.

В этот предвечерний час народа на улице было немного. Двухэтажные домики лепились один к одному. Это улица была практически нежилой, в основном тут располагались административные здания, магазинчики, кафе и два конкурирующими ресторанами.

- Куда именно? - бросила я через плечо, намереваясь пойти к припаркованной на стоянке машине.

Но меня остановило его прикосновение. Я застыла. Его ладонь, обхватила мою руку чуть повыше запястья. Через соприкосновение нашей обнаженной кожи в меня будто переливалось его напряжение, которое ощущала я с того самого момента, как вышла к нему на веранду, а может, даже и раньше.

- Если вы откажетесь я пойму, - приглушённым голосом сказал он. - Мы можем вернуться домой, а завтра я снова съезжу в город, уже один.

Мне кажется, я начала догадываться, куда именно он клонит. На самом деле, меня даже удивило, что он только сейчас спрашивает об этом. На его месте я бы помчалась туда в первый же день. - Вы хотите съездить на кладбище?

Он кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за мной, ожидая то ли слёз, то ли непонятно чего. Но я была спокойна, как никогда. Поэтому просто сказав "хорошо", направилась к машине, и он последовал за мной.

**_Эдвард POV_**

Она спала. Я слышал её ровное дыхание. Вторая ночь в этом доме, а я уже знаю, как она дышит, когда ей снится спокойный сон или наоборот, что-то не совсем приятное. Я знаю, как она пахнет, что она предпочитает из одежды, какие книги читает. О чём она думает, пытаясь нацепить непроницаемую, безэмоциональную маску на лицо, хотя ей бы следовало обратить внимание на свои глаза, - бездонные, яркие и живые, - они выдают её с головой, все мысли, все эмоции.

Мне нравится бледность её кожи, и то, что на неё не ложиться загар. Мне нравится, как упрямо загибаются вверх самые кончики её длинных ресниц. Она практически не пользуется косметикой, но самое странное, не понимает всего шарма собственной, естественной красоты, которую, как истинный художник, подчёркивает лёгкими, изящными штрихами, просто так, по привычке. Мне нравятся её тёмные каштановые волосы, аромат исходящий от них, и то, как они завиваются от висящей в воздухе влажности. Мне нравится, что она невысокая и прекрасно сложена, ростом чуть выше моего плеча. Но её внутренняя сила совершенно не соотносится с её внешней хрупкостью.

Мне многое нравится в ней. Я уже хорошо успел изучить и Беллу, и её жизнь.

Я успел изучить каждый сантиметр этого дома, даже её спальню. Я могу прекрасно и беспрепятственно передвигаться по нему в полной темноте. Как сейчас. Это совершенно не смущает меня. За долгие годы практики я научился обходить острые углы. Абсолютно во всём.

Приоткрыв дверь её комнаты, я недолго постоял на пороге, наблюдая за тем, как она отчаянно обнимает подушку. Луна сегодня скрылась за плотной сеткой облаков, поэтому я не мог разглядеть выражение её лица, но надеялся, что оно было мирным и спокойным.

Похоже, в её идеальном мирке, который для неё создал Эммет что-то надломилось. Я немного рассердился на него за то, что он посмел тронуть Беллу. Не уверен, что он был готов зажить той жизнью, которую усердно имитировал. Ему стоило остаться одиночкой, как и мне. Тем более после того, что он сделал.

Но, видимо, не зря за ним наблюдали, ожидая, что рано или поздно, он проколется. Что и произошло.

Сегодня я видел его могилу. Почему на кладбищах всегда так ветренно? Когда-то давно мне казалось, что лишь в фильмах, для создания красивой картинки, пропитанной скорбью и горем, для пущей убедительности в подобных сценах создают ветер.

Но, чёрт, когда над всем городом повисла иссушающая жара без единого дуновения ветерка, это, по крайней мере, странно. Волей, неволей, поверишь в существования потусторонних сил и наличие врат в другое измерение.

Земля на могиле была ещё свежей, и хоть сверху успели пристроить аккуратный газон, трава всё же как-то выбивалась из общей идеальной картины.

Белла стояла чуть поодаль, чтобы не мешать моей "скорби" и не расчувствоваться самой. Она думала, что держалась, но на самом деле - просто всё выплакала. Уж, я то знаю, каково это. Отчаяние проходит и наступает время равнодушия, когда острая боль перерастает в тупую, а потом и вовсе заглушается.

Если бы я мог развеять её страдания, я бы попытался получить разрешение на эксгумацию тела. Тогда бы горе на её лице сменилось шоком и непониманием. В этом я был практически уверен. Но всегда оставался вариант, что я мог ошибаться.

Мне удалось осмотреть место преступления, переулок за кафе. Но ничего нового, что не было бы мне известно из отчётов, я не обнаружил.

Надо действовать тщательнее и аккуратнее. Ничего не пропустить, ни одной детали.

Девушка в кровати всхлипнула и тяжело вздохнула, зарываясь лицом в подушку. На небольшом столике, справа от кровати стоял лэптоп, переведённый в спящий режим, рядом лежал планшет. Видимо, Белла пыталась рисовать, создать что-то новое, заняться привычной работой. Я видел её экскизы, хоть она и не знала об этом. Она действительно обладала хорошей фантазией и занималась интересным делом. Это всегда счастье - найти своё место в жизни и дело, которым тебе нравится заниматься.

А я не любил свою работу, но другой у меня не было.

Оттолкнувшись от косяка, я вышел в коридор, беззвучно прикрывая за собой дверь. Это глупо вторую ночь приходить и наблюдать за её сном. Но что-то словно магнитом тянуло меня в эту спальню, вернее к её хозяйке. Уверен, она тоже чувствовала это, но пока, под грузом навалившихся на её хрупкие плечи проблем, не замечала тех искр, что проскакивали между нами.

Я догадывался, что рано или поздно, это притяжение приведёт нас к одному, к постели.

Бесшумно спустившись на первый этаж, я вошёл в кабинет. Стол с компьютером просто манил меня к себе. Как всегда я чувствовал азарт и предвкушение от того, на что могу наткнуться в своих поисках. Компьютерным гением я не был, но моих знаний вполне достаточно, чтобы проникнуть за элементарную защиту Эммета. Он никогда не отличался изобретательностью, и, наверняка, ставил пароль только от жены, а не от незванных гостей. Поэтому, обнаружить дополнительные препятствия мне не грозило.

Я нажал на кнопку CD-рома, вставил диск и, запустив его, уставился в монитор. Мне оставалось только ждать, пока программа выполнит свою работу.


	6. Chapter 6

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1265**

**Спасибо всем, кто комментирует! Ваши отзывы помогают мне творить дальше!**

* * *

**Глава 6.**

На столе лежала записка, написанная аккуратным, ровным почерком, мужским, прямолинейным и чётким. Я несколько раз прочитала её содержание, прежде чем поняла, что её автор отправился прогуляться к озеру. Он просил не волноваться по поводу его отсутствия.

Сегодня я опять проспала до обеда. Ужасно, я не привыкла так лениться, но, видимо мой изрядно вымотанный стрессом организм брал своё. А вот Эдвард, как, оказывается, привык вставать ни свет, ни заря. Хоть с момента его приезда в мой дом и прошло совсем немного времени, он неизменно поднимался раньше меня, и к тому времени, как мы встречались за завтраком или, вернее, уже обедом, был бодр без каких либо признаков сонливости.

Деятельный мужчина. И скрытный.

Или осторожный.

Конечно, мы слишком мало знакомы, вернее, не знакомы абсолютно, чтобы он откровенничал со мной. Но я честно отвечала на его вопросы, в то время как он большую часть умалчивал. Что я вообще узнала о нём за это время? У них с Эмметом были разные матери. Они абсолютно не похожи. Ничего в его внешности не указывало на родство с моим мужем, но я знала, что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Они не первые родственники, так различающиеся внешне, которых я встречаю. Эдвард аккуратен и деятелен. Я заглядывала к нему в комнату, чтобы прибраться, но, как оказалось, этого не потребовалось. В спальне был идеальный порядок и чистота. Белла-хозяйка мысленно поставила ему огромный плюс. Эммет такой аккуратностью не отличался; нет, он любил чистоту и порядок, но сам поддерживал его с трудом. Ещё одно отличие Эдварда от брата.

Значит, они не общались несколько лет, и последний год Эдвард прожил на яхте в Сан-Диего. По его словам, он играет на пианино, правда давно уже не прикасался к инструменту, и любит Хэммингуэя. Ах, да, а ещё он хорошо готовит.

Я кинула взгляд на стол, где меня дожидался почти остывший завтрак от Эдварда.

Боже, он испёк мне блинчики, сделал тосты и отжал апельсинового сока.

Почувствовав, как мои щёки начинают пылать, я прижала ладони к лицу, пытаясь унять свой жар, но, по-моему, добилась обратного эффекта. Лицо просто горело.

Решив, что не стоит его трудам пропадать зря, я вынула из ящика столовые приборы и принялась за еду.

Да, объём моих знаний об Эдварде сводился к минимуму.

Впрочем, он пока никуда не собирался уезжать, а, значит, у меня будет шанс узнать его получше.

Но к чему мне это? - Спросила я саму себя. - Неужели, только из-за того, что он единственная ниточка, связующая меня с Эмметом?

Я не привыкла врать самой себе, поэтому и на этот раз не стала. Что-то в Эдварде привлекало меня и будило моё любопытство. И чем упорнее он сопротивлялся моим расспросам, тем больше мне хотелось выудить из него информации, которую он, по каким-то своим причинам, чётко дозировал.

И это немного возмущало меня.

Я привыкла отвечать откровенностью на откровенность. А вот он, видимо, не считал нужным откровенничать со мной.

Загрузив использованную посуду в посудомоечную машину, я включила её и застыла в нерешительности, не зная, чем бы занять себя.

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Я чётко осознала, на что будут похожи мои дни в этом пустом доме после отъезда Эдварда.

На это утро.

С одной лишь разницей, никто не оставит мне записки на столе и не приготовит завтрак.

Из моих печальных раздумий меня вырвал телефонный звонок.

Я сняла трубку в гостиной.

- Эй, привет, ты там как? - раздался в трубке знакомый голос.

- Привет, Джаспер, - мои губы медленно растянулись в улыбке. Он был тем самым одним единственным, близким другом, с которым я общалась совершенно свободно. - Рада тебя слышать.

- Взаимно. - Я почувствовала, как на другом конце провода он так же улыбается мне в ответ. - Как ты?

- Хорошо. Насколько это возможно.

Он продолжительно выдохнул, и тон его голоса изменился на более глубокий и серьёзный.

- Я не буду тебе говорить заученных фраз, Беллз, но... держись что ли. Всё будет хорошо.

- Угу, это самообман, Джас, - опустившись на диван, закивала я.

- Скорее самовнушение, - перефразировал он.

- Пусть будет так. Как сам? Ты приедешь ко мне? - Немного заискивающе спросила я. - Мне бы очень хотелось тебя видеть. Тебя и Анжелу. Собрались бы втроём, как в старые добрые времена.

- Мне бы тоже, Белла, но я сейчас в Европе. Как минимум ещё на месяц, - вздохнув, разочарованно ответил он. Думаю, он тоже скучал. - Не представляю, как ты там одна.

- Ну, вообще-то я не одна, - водя кончиком пальца по обивке дивана, сказала я и, предвосхищая вопрос Джаса, добавила. - Эдвард остался. Не знаю, правда, надолго ли.

Вместо того чтобы порадовать тому, что хоть кто-то скрашивает моё одиночество, Джаспер на другом конце провода возмущённо и даже как-то немного устало вздохнул.

- Белла, - с нажимом начал он, и я уже поняла, что ничего приятного не услышу, - ты знаешь, мы с Эмметом ладили... не особо хорошо. Он не выносил меня. Я не выносил его. Но он был твоим выбором, и это не обсуждалось, - я кивнула в пустоту, закрывая глаза. Мне было больнее в несколько раз, когда кто-то произносил имя Эммета, чем, если бы я просто вспоминала о нём. - Я не доверял ему. Это не поддаётся описанию, Белла. Это просто мужское предчувствие, - он невесело рассмеялся. - Ты не подумай, я не играю в предсказателя или прочую ерунду. Уверен, у вас, женщин, тоже случаются подобные чувства по отношению друг к другу.

- Да, бывает, - пробормотала я, стараясь не сердиться на Джаспера, который всегда желал мне только добра.

- К тому же, он был человеком, как говорят, без прошлого, а теперь, после... всего этого, оказалось, что его прошлое само пришло к тебе на порог.

Я нервно хихикнула над тем, как Джаспер обозначил Эдварда.

- Джас, но не у всех такие большие семьи как у тебя, - попыталась защититься я. Джаспер был единственным ребёнком у своих родителей, но зато каждый семейный праздник, - а их было немало, - их дом переживал настоящее нашествие двоюродных братьев и сестёр, тётушек и дядей и прочей седьмой воды на киселе. Он как-то сам признался, что до сих пор путается в именах, но их семья держалась друг за друга. В этом была их сила.

- Белла, кто такой Эдвард? Почему Эммет никогда не упоминал, о том, что у него есть брат?

- Я не знаю, - устало выдохнула я. - Он говорил, что его родители умерли, и у него больше никого не осталось. Всё. Точка. Никаких родственников, - я откинулась на подушки дивана.

- И тебе не показалось подозрительным, когда этот Эдвард нарисовался на твоём пороге?

- Он позвонил.

- Ладно, позвонил и представился братом твоего покойного мужа.

- Ну, я удивилась... немного, что ничего не знаю...

- И предложила ему приехать?

Я нахмурилась, вспоминая тот разговор. Всё было как в тумане. О чём мы вообще разговаривали?

- Эм, он вроде как сам сказал, что приедет... - растерянно произнесла я.

- Отлично, Беллз, и это не вызвало у тебя никаких подозрений. Ты сейчас в доме с абсолютно незнакомым тебе человеком! - Воскликнул он. – О котором даже твой собственный муж ни разу не упоминал.

- Эй, Джаспер, не нагнетай обстановку, - я выпрямилась, вновь принимая вертикальное положение. - Тебе везде мерещатся заговоры.

- Скажи мне его полное имя, возраст и адрес, - он словно бы и не слушал меня, - я попрошу своих ребят проверить его.

- Джаспер, - протянула я. - Ты излишне подозрителен.

- Нет, я просто волнуюсь. Если уж я каким-то образом допустил, что ты выскочила замуж за этого мутного типа, это не значит, что я впредь буду столь же безалаберен. И, кстати, я всё ещё жду, пока ты мне ответишь, - его интонация не терпела возражений.

Скорее, чтобы успокоить его, я тихо пересказала, всё, что знала об Эдварде. Я слышала, как на том конце провода зашуршала бумага, по которой заскользил карандаш, когда Джаспер записал ту скудную информацию, что была мне известна.

Мы поговорили ещё минут пять и распрощались.

Не зная, чем занять себя, я вышла на веранду, приблизилась к шезлонгу и качнула его. Он плавно отъехал назад и вернулся на место. Совершенно беззвучно и без скрипа.

Улыбнувшись, я задрала голову и посмотрела на железные крепления. Эдвард выполнил своё обещание, петли уже не стонали, весь налёт ржавчины куда-то бесследно исчез, они опять были как новенькие - серебристые и блестящие.

Раздумывая над словами Джаспера, я совершенно не заметила, как сошла с крыльца, обошла дом и пошла по тропинке к озеру. Ноги словно бы сами собой несли меня к Эдварду. Мне не хотелось верить словам друга, хотя отчасти он был прав. Я пустила к себе в дом совершенно незнакомого человека. Но, с другой стороны, он всегда вёл себя со мной подчёркнуто вежливо, да и если бы он был плохим человеком, то я бы... хм... даже думать об этом не хотелось.

Пока же я видела от него сочувствие и желание помочь. Абсолютно точно, чтобы не развело их с Эмметом, Эдвард не был плохим человеком. На самом деле причина могла бы быть любой, вполне тривиальной, но как сильно надо поссориться, чтобы не общаться годами? Чтобы не упомянуть о существовании брата даже собственной жене?

Тропинка закончилась как всегда внезапно, выводя на более широкое, но небольшое пространство перед озером. Почти у самой кромки воды на поваленном бревне сидел Эдвард. Мне был отчётливо виден его задумчивый профиль. В руках он вертел иссушенную под солнцем травинку. Лёгкий ветер, по обыкновению дующий после полудня с востока, ласково трепал его кудри.

- Белла, - тихо поприветствовал он меня, даже не поворачивая головы. Видимо, краем глаза уловив движение, безошибочно определив, что это я. А, может быть, ждал, что я приду.

Не знаю, почему, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ответом на мой вопрос было именно последнее предположение. Может быть, он и рассчитывал на мою компанию, оставляя записку на столе?

Слишком много предположений. Я уже начинала уставать от них, хотелось откровенности и спокойствия. Последнее я чувствовала рядом с Эдвардом. Первого же мне катастрофически не хватало от него.

- Спасибо за завтрак... хм... или обед. Очень мило с вашей стороны, - поблагодарила я.

- Не за что, я рад, что тебе понравилось, - он улыбнулся краешком губ и подвинулся в сторону, освобождая мне место рядом с собой.

Я приняла его молчаливое приглашение, так же как от меня не ускользнуло, что он плавно и ненавязчиво перевёл наше общение в менее формальный тон. Ну, как я могла поверить в надуманные подозрения Джаспера? Когда я смотрела на Эдварда, всё внутри меня просто кричало о надёжности и комфорте, но это-то и было странным. Ещё пару дней назад он беспокоил меня и настораживал, а теперь, каким-то таинственным, неизвестным образом, я ощущала его частью своего маленького мира, здесь, в Стентонвилле. Он был так же привычен, как вид из окна, или полуденный зной. И ещё страннее было то, что за мной не наблюдалось склонности быстро сходиться с людьми. Обычно этот процесс был болезнен для меня и занимал много времени.

Но я отбросила свои колебания и сделала несколько шагов вперёд, приближаясь к Эдварду, и опустилась на импровизированную скамейку рядом с ним.

- Понравилось, ты хорошо готовишь.

- Когда живёшь один, приходится, - он закрыл глаза и наклонил голову.

Я наблюдала за тем, как опускаются его ресницы.

- А у тебя кто-нибудь есть? - Прежде чем я успела сдержаться, эти слова сами по себе вылетели из моего рта.

Боже, я чувствовала, что начинаю краснеть второй раз за день. Не в моих правилах начинать разговор с расспросов о личной жизни, это явный признак дурного тона. Я всегда стараюсь обуздывать своё любопытство.

- В смысле? - Уточнил Эдвард. Хвала Небесам, он не смотрел на меня. Поэтому я смогла выдавить из себя следующие слова.

- Ну, ты с кем-то встречаешься? Может, тебя кто-нибудь ждёт в Сан-Диего? А я тебя задерживаю своими проблемами.

- Нет, у меня сейчас никого не нет. Ни постоянной девушки, ни жены у меня тоже нет. Это на тот случай, если ты хочешь, но стесняешься спросить, - вот теперь он повернулся и смотрел прямо на меня.

- А была? - брякнула я.

- Кто?

- Жена, - произнесла я чуть громче, чем следовало.

Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить, и снова посмотрел на воду. - Была.

Мои глаза удивлённо распахнулись. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь? Эдварду 27 лет, он мог уже раз десять быть женатым и столько же раз развестись. Но почему-то наличие в его прошлом жены как-то неприятно кольнуло меня.

- Давно была? - тихо уточнила я.

- Давно, чтобы о ней больше не вспоминать, - отрезал он, и я поняла, что на эту тему, как и на другие автоматически накладывается табу.

Между нами повисла неловкость, тяжёлая и физически ощущаемая. Эдвард провёл рукой по волосам, его взгляд снова сфокусировался на озере.

- Мы постоянно ссорились, - от звука его голоса я вздрогнула и резко повернулась в его сторону, - взаимные претензии накапливались одна за другой, её не устраивала моя работа, в конце концов, она просто собрала вещи и ушла. Мы развелись, я стараюсь о ней больше не вспоминать. Конец истории. Ничего выдающегося. Всё, как у всех. Прозаично, - подвёл он черту в своём рассказе.

- Понятно, - тихо пробормотала я, на самом деле не понимая, какая женщина в здравом уме может собрать вещи и уйти от такого мужчины, как Эдвард.

Видимо, мои мысли спроецировали улыбку на моё лицо, так как Эдвард непонимающе посмотрел на меня и спросил: - Что такое? Мой рассказ тебя повеселил?

- Неееет, - слегка заикаясь, произнесла я, чувствуя, как уже в третий раз за день начинаю краснеть. - Просто хорошее настроение, - в конце концов, пробормотала я, опуская глаза.

- Что ж рад, что поднял тебе его своим _печальным_ рассказом, - пошутил он, и я тут же начала оправдываться, но он покачал головой, прерывая меня на полуслове.

Мы ненадолго замолчали, но на этот раз тишина почему-то вовсе не показалась мне гнетущей. Нас окутали привычные звуки леса и мерный плеск воды. И еле слышное дыхание: моё и Эдварда.

Мне вдруг стало так спокойно и хорошо рядом с этим мужчиной. Своим молчаливым присутствием и той лёгкостью, с которой за эти несколько дней он вошёл в мою жизнь, Эдвард каким-то непонятным образом снял часть тяжести с моей души.

Права была Анжела – одиночество гнетёт сильнее скорби.

И даже молчаливое участие и поддержка вкупе с небольшими знаками внимания и заботы, что проявлял этот мужчина, сделали для меня больше, чем самые длинные и искренние речи сочувствия.

Через некоторое время, уже сама не помню как, разговор между нами возобновился. Эдвард довольно легко поддерживал его, как оказалось, он мог быть вполне милым и в некоторой степени откровенным, когда хотел этого. Несколько раз ему с успехом удавалось рассмешить меня. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что мы находимся вовсе не в лесу, а дома, в гостиной с чаем или бокальчиком чего покрепче, или гуляем по Риверволк в Джексонвиле, или сидим в одном из полюбившихся мне ресторанчиков Флориды. Удивительно, как легко Эдварду удалось ненадолго вырвать меня из реальности, в то же самое время, не давая мне потеряться.

Мы немало разговаривали, но я заметила, что стоило мне попытаться перевести разговор в сторону семейных отношений его и Эммета, Эдвард тут же ненавязчиво, словно бы совершенно случайно, уводил беседу обратно, менял тему или задавал встречный вопрос так, что уже через несколько секунд я забывала, а о чём собственно я спрашивала его.

Мы обсудили миллион разных тем, от политики до искусства, от кинематографа до литературы, он хорошо разбирался во многих вещах, был начитанным и интересным собеседником.

Вся подозрительность Джаспера сейчас казалась мне нелепой и несущественной. Отчасти, они с Эдвардом были даже в чём-то похожи, и думаю, если бы их знакомство когда-нибудь состоялось, они бы понравились друг другу.

Эдвард отличался от Эммета, и я внезапно поняла, что безмерно рада этому. Изначально, я почувствовала разочарование, не обнаружив в них ни семейного, ни психологического сходства, но сейчас это перестало иметь для меня значение.

Что-то изменилось.

- Какие планы на вечер? - Спросил Эдвард, закончив рассказывать мне о своём посещении Европы.

Как оказалось, несколько лет назад он исколесил её практически всю. А вот я, увы, там до сих пор так и не побывала. Но сочла нужным упомянуть, что сейчас мой друг находится в Англии по работе.

Эдвард, в свою очередь, поинтересовался родом занятия Джаспера, и я рассказала про юридическую фирму его родителей.

- Может быть, порисую немного, - задумавшись, ответила я. - Я сейчас работаю над новой коллекцией янтаря в золоте. Это для осени, - пояснила я. - Люблю янтарь, на уровне ощущений - он мягкий и тёплый. – Незаметно, мой голос сам по себе приобрёл мечтательные интонации. - Мне нравится работать с ним. Всегда получаются интересные эскизы, и я никогда не повторяюсь. Он уникален, чтобы его можно было заключить в шаблоны и рамки. Это сто процентов творческий камень.

Эдвард улыбнулся моему воодушевлению.

- К тому же говорят, что янтарь даёт надежду и облегчение людям пережившим горе.

На секунду, закрыв глаза, я кивнула.

Эдвард подхватил серый плоский камень, валяющийся у его ног, и, встав, отошёл в сторону. Нешироко размахнувшись, он легко послал его скакать по волнам. Не менее двенадцати раз тот коснулся поверхности озера, прежде чем воды сомкнулись над ним.

- Тебе ещё нужна помощь с компьютером, или ты подобрала пароль? - заложив руки в карманы, спросил Эдвард.

Хлопнув себя по лбу, я досадливо застонала.

- Боже, совершенно вылетело из головы. Конечно, нужна. Мне всё ещё необходимо отправить в Редволл их рукописи с пометками Эммета.

- Тогда пойдём, я посмотрю, что можно сделать? - предложил он, и я легко поднявшись, зашагала рядом с ним по тропинке к дому.

Мы шли, периодически соприкасаясь, когда, итак не особо широкая тропа сужалась ещё больше.

Через несколько минут мы были уже дома, в кабинете.

Я опустилась за стол и включила компьютер. Техника еле слышно заработала, привычно и монотонно. Значки на мониторе вновь сменились окошечком для входа в систему, которое, как и вчера запрашивало пароль.

- Вот, я, по-моему, уже перебрала все возможные варианты, - посетовала я, возмущённо уставившись на экран.

Эдвард перевёл задумчивый взгляд на меня, уголок его рта пополз вверх.

- Дни рождения, даты знакомства, события и места, имена, названия, ты всё перепробовала?

- Да, - кивнула я.

- Попробуй ещё раз, - кивнул он.

Я пожала плечами и послушно набрала сначала дату нашего с Эмметом знакомства, потом своё, затем его и мой дни рождения, и по отдельности, и вместе, а так же ещё несколько комбинаций и слов, которые я пыталась вводить в поле для пароля.

Разочарованно выдохнув, я откинулась на спинку кресла. - Ни-че-го, - протянула я. - Как и вчера.

Эдвард хмыкнул, задумавшись. - Вы же познакомились во Флориде, так? - Я кивнула. - Попробуй, набери "Флорида".

- Я набирала вчера, - резонно заметила я.

- Ты уверена?

- Абсолютно.

- Может, ты и пробовала, но могла опечататься.

- Ничего подобного, - возразила я. - Я ещё в здравом уме, чтобы помнить, что я набирала, а что нет.

Эдвард как-то странно посмотрел на меня, словно я была упрямым ребёнком, не желающим слушать взрослого.

- Никто и не ставит твой ум под сомнение, но, безусловно, за последние дни на тебя слишком много навалилось, ты могла в чём-то ошибиться.

- Даже если так, я по нескольку раз перепробовала различные варианты, - наши взгляды на несколько секунд сошлись в молчаливой борьбе, наконец, я сдалась и, развернувшись к монитору, набрала "Флорида". Как же велико было моё удивление, когда с тихим согласием система приняла это слово, как верное и через пару мгновений передо мной раскрылся рабочий стол с каким-то экзотическим морским пейзажем на всё пространство экрана.

Я перевела взгляд на Эдварда.

Выпрямившись, он сложил руки на груди. - Хорошо, тогда, как ты это объяснишь? - Он кивнул в сторону монитора.

- Не знаю, - пробормотала я, мне уже было стыдно за вспышку своего беспричинного упрямства. Если во многих вещах Эммет приучил меня быть идеальной, это ещё не значит, что я не могу совершать промахов.

- У тебя патологический страх ошибок, - я резко вскинула голову, когда Эдвард практически озвучил мои собственные мысли. - Так не должно быть, Белла, - наклонившись ко мне, он накрыл своей ладонью мою руку, лежащую на столе. От этого лёгкого прикосновения моей обнажённой кожи с его обнажённой кожей, по телу словно бы забегали электрические разряды. Я резко выдернула свою руку, прерывая этот щекочущий ток, заряжающий меня непонятными, непривычными, неправильными в моём положении чувствами.

Нахмурившись, я посмотрела на Эдварда. Может, этот разговор, что произошёл между нами на берегу полуденного озера, который по истине можно считать самой откровенной беседой, что мы имели друг с другом за последние дни, подтолкнул его к тому, что он решился выразить свои мысли столь открыто.

Но ответить я так ничего и не успела. Телефон в гостиной затрезвонил как нельзя кстати. Извинившись, я поднялась, собираясь выйти из кабинета. Эдвард отступил, пропуская меня. Оказавшись в холле, я быстро направилась в комнату и поспешила к дивану, в многочисленных подушках которого затерялась пресловутая трубка.

- Алло, - ответила я.

- Белла, - это снова был Джаспер, в его голосе слышалась лёгкая паника. - Ты в порядке?

- Дааа, а что есть причины думать обратное? - пошутила я. Мы слышались с утра, и если Джас думал, что что-то изменилось за несколько часов, то он глубоко ошибался. Нет, что-то определённо изменилось, но оно не было никоим образом связано с его вопросом.

- Белла, собирай вещи, уезжай подальше от Стентонвилля, - приказным тоном скомандовал он.

- Я никуда не уеду, почему все так настойчиво советуют мне убраться из собственного дома? - С некой долей усталости выдохнула я.

- Кто ещё тебе советовал уехать?

- Анжела, но правда она всегда была против жизни в глуши. Ну, и Эдвард...

- Эдвард, - перебил меня Джаспер, - он всё ещё с тобой?

- Да.

- Плохо.

- Что за глупости? - Теперь я уже хмурилась всерьёз.

- На твоём месте я бы не доверял ему.

- Джаспер, я... - начала я в ответ, но он прервал меня.

- Послушай, Беллз, это очень важно, - он выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем перевести дыхание и продолжить. - Майк по моей просьбе проверил кое-что. Дело в том, что никакого Эдварда Мэйсена 27-ми лет живущего в Сан-Диего не существует...

* * *

**Ну, как? Всё запуталось ещё больше?**

**Мне доставляет огромное удовольствие сочинять эту историю для вас, но ещё больше мне нравится читать ваши отзывы на форуме и ревью здесь на сайте. **

**И если вам нравится история, я верю, что вы порадуете меня своими отзывами, ревью и предположениями.**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1265**

**Спасибо всем, кто комментирует! Ваши отзывы помогают мне творить дальше! Глава полна размышлений и является своеобразным мостиком к следующей.**

**

* * *

**

**Глава 7.**

- Белла, Белла? Ты меня слышишь? Ты поняла, что я тебе сказал? Собирай вещи и уезжай, - продолжал увещевать Джаспер.

Я застыла, невольно оглядываясь через плечо на дверь в гостиную, ожидая, сама не зная чего. Может быть, Эдварда, стоящего в дверях и слушающего весь этот бред. Так как Джаспер говорил громко и с нажимом, уверена, его голос был отчётливо слышен в комнате.

Решение пришло как всегда само собой. Я часто полагалась на интуицию. Это не значит, что она не подводила меня. Напротив, я ни раз оказывалась, ни в лучшем положении, но принимала решения я самостоятельно. И запаниковавший Джаспер, не мог никак повлиять на меня.

- Я тебя слышу. Не обязательно так орать, - наконец, слегка раздражённо сказала я.

- Извини, - буркнул он в ответ.

- Это ты меня извини, Джас, и спасибо, что побеспокоился, но я никуда не поеду, - выдохнула я и непроизвольно зажмурилась, ожидая потока обвинений в глупости и не желании слушать.

Я оказалась права, Джаспер пытался убедить меня уехать, но, чем больше настаивал он, тем сильнее упиралась я.

- Прости, но нет. Это мой дом. И я не могу доверять твоим сведениям на сто процентов. Я приму во внимание то, что... ммм... ты мне сообщил. Я буду осторожна, обещаю, но нет, я никуда не уеду, - удалось мне вставить в его пламенную речь. Я понизила голос до шёпота и прикрыла трубку рукой, поглядывая на дверь. - Он хороший человек, Джаспер. Я это чувствую. Он не причинит мне вреда, что бы ни было с его документами.

- Господи, да при чём тут документы! - Взвился Джаспер. - Его нет даже в базе эмигрантов с истёкшими визами, я, было, подумал, что он может быть, откуда-нибудь из Европы или из любого другого места, но его в принципе нет. Не существует Эдвардов Мэйсенов, подходящих под твоё описание. Я не знаю, с кем ты сейчас в доме.

- Мне абсолютно ничего не угрожает. Не включай параноика, Джас.

- Я приеду.

- Не надо, - твёрдо произнесла я. - Оставайся в Европе, у тебя дела... проект... - махнула я рукой, рассекая воздух.

- К чёрту проект, - почти выкрикнул Джас на том конце провода. - Я приеду и заберу тебя оттуда. Если будешь сопротивляться, проделаешь путь до аэропорта связанной и в багажнике с кляпом во рту.

С этими словами он положил трубку.

Я застыла, решая, что же мне делать. Позвонить Анджеле? Нет. Тогда они заявятся сюда вместе. Или Джаспер прибьёт меня, что я впутала её в эту историю. Но, может быть, она успокоит его. А что если наоборот - он накрутит Эндж?

- Какие-то проблемы? - донеслось от двери.

Я подпрыгнула от неожиданности, осознавая, что всё ещё стою в центре гостиной с трубкой в руке. Эдвард спокойно смотрел на меня. На его губах играла дружелюбная улыбка. Все предупреждения Джаспера тут же вылетели из моей головы. Или вернее я отбросила их, как абсурдные.

- Да, - тихо произнесла я и, понимая, что голос сел, откашлялась.

- Плохие новости? - он кивнул на трубку.

- Нет, - отрицательно помотала я головой.

- А кто звонил?

- Джас, - ответила я и аккуратно опустила телефон на журнальный столик перед диваном.

- Это твой друг с колледжа?

- Да.

- Тот, который встречается с твоей подругой? С Анджелой, кажется?

- Да, - снова кивнула я, разглядывая Эдварда и не зная, верить словам Джаспера или нет.

Безусловно, он посеял во мне крохи подозрения, и может быть, не за горами тот день, когда я поддамся панике, но я чувствовала, всеми фибрами души, что могу доверять Эдварду, что он не причинит мне зла.

Сообщить ему о том, что Джаспер рассказал мне? Бред. Я тут же откинула эту идею. Он сочтёт меня сумасшедшей или подумает, что я шпионю за ним. Поговорить на чистоту? Лучший вариант, но что-то останавливало меня. А вдруг Джаспер прав. Это глупо, но всё же. Что в таком случае ожидает меня. Но, если бы Эдвард был опасен, я бы здесь не стояла.

Я нахожусь с ним наедине, в одном пустом доме, далеко от города...

- А ты никогда не чувствовала себя третий лишней в вашей дружбе? - прервал мои размышления Эдвард.

Я сначала не поняла, о чём он спрашивает, но, осмыслив вопрос, отрицательно покачала головой. - Нет.

- Что-то случилось? Плохие новости? - нахмурившись, внезапно спросил он.

- Нет, - слишком поспешно ответила я. - С чего ты взял?

- Ты рассеянная и отвечаешь односложно, словно думаешь о своём.

Я неопределённо хмыкнула. - Я просто устала. И, пожалуй, поднимусь к себе в комнату.

- Хорошо. Конечно, отдохни, - он посторонился, пропуская меня.

Я слегка напряглась, проходя мимо, ожидая... чего? Того, что он кинется на меня? Схватит? Приставит нож к горлу?

Но я спокойно вышла из комнаты в холл и начала подниматься по лестнице, спиной чувствуя его пристальный, тяжёлый взгляд, врезающий мне прямо между лопаток.

***

Сама не знаю от чего, но я просидела в своей комнате до тех пор, пока вечером не услышала, как Эдвард поднимается по лестнице, чтобы через несколько секунд скрыться за дверьми своей спальни. Моё добровольное отшельничество даже не было вызвано страхом или подозрениями, которые во мне всё-таки сумел вызвать Джаспер своими словами. Мне просто не хотелось попадать под проницательный взгляд Эдварда, который обязательно бы понял, что что-то не так, он уже стал догадываться о том, что телефонный звонок Джаспера не был простым дружеским разговором.

О, Господи, а что если он снял трубку на кухне?

Я испугалась, но тут же принялась успокаивать себя. Я бы наверняка расслышала щелчок или увидела, как Эдвард пересёк холл и вошёл на кухню, ведь я стояла лицом к двери, передо мной был прекрасный обзор.

Или он подслушивал? Но сколько бы я не пыталась представить Эдварда подслушивающим мою путаную болтовню с Джасом, у меня ничего не получалось.  
Мысленно отругав Джаспера, я, выждав некоторое время, встала с кровати и, тихо ступив в темноту коридора, направилась на первый этаж, в кабинет. В издательстве, всё ещё ждали моего письма с нужными работами. Список по рукописям по-прежнему лежал на столе, а компьютер почти бесшумно работал. Спасибо Эдварду, что не выключил его.

Я снова ввела злосчастную "Флориду" и щёлкнула по ярлыку "Рукописи для издательства" на рабочем столе. Найдя нужные, я сформировала архив и открыла почтовую программу.

Передо мной возникло пустое белое поле.

Я непонимающе поморгала. Эммет что, вообще не писал писем?

Пощёлкав по почтовым папкам, я обнаружила, что все они пустые. Вздохнув, набрала новое письмо, указала е-мэйл редакции и, приложив архив с рукописями, отправила. Что ж, одно дело сделано.

Закрыв почту, я замерла, решая, стоит или не стоит углубляться в изучение содержимого. Что такого мог скрывать от меня Эммет, что он решил установить пароль? Глубоко вздохнув, я решилась и... наткнулась на очередное "ничего".

Такое ощущение, что Эммет вообще не пользовался компьютером, кроме как для изучения тех рукописей, которые улетели на редакционный адрес. Иначе говоря, никакой информации, никаких документов, ни фотографий, ни файлов, ничего. Пусто.  
Устало, проведя рукой по лицу, я выключила компьютер.

Не хочу об этом думать. Я устала и у меня слишком много вопросов, ответы на которые я не знаю.

Эммет что-то скрывал от меня, и с каждым новым днём, прошедшим после его смерти, я узнаю новые подробности. Теперь же Джаспер посеял сумятицу в мой, было, начавший успокаиваться мир. Я отказывалась верить ему, хотя небольшая часть меня тихо нашёптывала, уговаривая расценить его предупреждения, как здравые. Я сойду с ума, если буду постоянно думать об этом. Решительно встав из-за стола, я направилась обратно к себе.

В эту ночь сон долго не шёл ко мне, но постепенно мигающие на небе звёзды и ровный, бледный диск луны за окном, куда я смотрела, как заворожённая, убаюкали меня. Закрыв глаза, я погрузилась в неровный, обрывчатый сон. Мне уже давно не снилось ничего связанного. Наверняка, если бы каждый из нас оказался в реальности собственных сновидений, он бы подумал, что попал в сумасшедший дом. Мысли, сцены и картины скакали как на взбесившейся киноплёнке, перелетая из одной крайности в другую. Один сумбур сменял другой, нарастающая паника давила на грудь до той поры, пока я с криком не проснулась и не села на кровати, обхватив себя руками.

Вздрагивая, я смахнула холодный пот со лба и, плотно сжав губы, проглотила горький нервный комок, вставший поперёк горла.

Не знаю, насколько громко я кричала, но через несколько секунд раздался лёгкий стук в мою дверь.

- Белла? - спокойный голос Эдварда с отчётливо различимой вопросительной интонацией коснулся моих ушей.

Я потрясённо вздохнула. Как он мог настолько бесшумно передвигаться по дому? Я не слышала, как открылась дверь его комнаты, ни шагов, ни скрипа половиц, ни любых других звуков, указывающих на его появление. Он вырос у моей двери, словно бы из ниоткуда и сейчас стоял по другую сторону, ожидая моего ответа.

Но я молчала.

- Белла? Всё в порядке? - чуть настойчивее переспросил он.

Мой взгляд опустился на круглую ручку двери, освещённую струящимся через окно лунным светом. Она задвигалась, совсем слегка, словно бы мужчина, стоящий по ту сторону, не решался, открывать или нет.

Не моргая, я следила за тем, как он передумал, и ручка вернулась в прежнее положение.

Затем наступила абсолютная тишина. Я не знала, ушёл ли он или всё ещё стоит в коридоре. И чем сильнее я старалась прислушаться к этому, тем больше эта гробовая тишина давила мне на уши. Казалось, я уже могла различать звуки, не доступные человеческому уху, будь то отдалённый плеск вод озера или шуршащий звук, с которым по крыльцу скользнула полевая змейка и скрылась в зарослях травы на заднем дворе.  
Но ничего, никакого шума, указывающего на перемещения этого мужчины, я не улавливала.

Выждав некоторое время, я, наконец, выдохнула. Оказывается, я не дышала, не моргала и не двигалась всё это время. Звук собственного дыхания показался мне слишком громким.

Часы на тумбочке показывали три ночи. Отлично, до рассвета ещё далеко. И как мне уснуть?

В горле пересохло, я перевела взгляд на столик, где подмигивал мой включённый лэптоп, рядом с которым стоял стакан с водой, и нахмурилась. Я всегда приносила в комнату воду, бывало, я просыпалась ночью от жажды, тем более, здесь, на юге, где от ночной влажности порой было никак не спастись. Но я не помнила, чтобы сегодня вечером я захватывала стакан воды с кухни. Каким же образом он оказался в моей комнате?

Сжав голову в руках, я надавила на виски, пытаясь прогнать внезапно навалившуюся тяжесть.

Эдвард?

Взгляд снова метнулся к стакану с водой. Я покачала головой, еле слышно посмеявшись над своими мыслями. Если бы Эдвард хотел причинить мне боль, он бы давно уже сделал это, возможностей предостаточно. Мы оставались с ним наедине, мы сейчас совершенно одни, я ела, приготовленную им пищу, к чему теперь искать яд на дне стакана?

Проклятый Джаспер со своими подозрениями. Он не общался с Эдвардом, а я уже прожила с ним несколько дней. Он не был опасным. По крайней мере, не для меня.

Откинув одеяло, я встала с кровати, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, и сделал шаг по направлению к столу. Но всё оказалось напрасным. Каким-то непонятным образом я зацепилась за край ковра и валяющееся на нём покрывало, которое просто сдёрнула вечером на пол. Взмахнув руками и не найдя за что зацепиться, я с громким звуком шмякнулась плашмя на пол. Боль от соприкосновения с твёрдой поверхностью эхом отозвалась во всём теле. Я еле слышно выругалась. Потом, улыбнувшись сама себе, выругалась ещё раз.

Как хорошо-то...

Эммет всегда неодобрительно посматривал на меня, стоило мне просто чертыхнуться. Он считал это выражением агрессии, не достойной его нежной и покорной жены. По крайней мере, он так говорил.

Я приподнялась на локтях, отрывая щёку от мягкого ворса ковра в тот самый момент, когда дверь в мою комнату распахнулась.

- Изабелла?

* * *

**Не надо меня бить! Если вам нравится история, я верю, что вы порадуете меня своими отзывами, ревью и предположениями. А я постараюсь не затягивать с новой главой. Это натуральный обмен, мои дорогие.)))**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ох, давно это было… Спасибо всем, кто терпеливо ждал меня и мою музу (и тихонько взывал к моей совести).**

**Глава 8.**

– Белла, – автоматически поправила я и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от пола, села. Голова кружилась, и в ушах еле слышно гудело, словно от резкого перепада давления.

Я смотрела, как медленно и бесшумно приближается Эдвард. Ни одна половица не скрипнула под его ногами, словно бы он знал, как обойти все каверзные места или вовсе двигался, не касаясь пола.

Опустившись на одно колено, он обхватил мои предплечья своими широкими, сильными ладонями и аккуратно потёр вспыхнувшую от его прикосновений кожу.

– Ты кричала во сне, – еле слышно, но, тем не менее, чётко сказал он.

– Мне иногда снятся кошмары, – словно оправдываясь, ответила я.

– О чём они?

– Я не помню, – я действительно не помнила, но, как правило, после пробуждения давящее чувство в груди задерживалось на несколько долгих часов.

Может быть, мне снился Эммет, может быть, больница, или плотная чернота и густая темень, сквозь которые я брела без единой надежды на просвет.

Проведя кончиком языка по пересохшим губам, я вдруг вспомнила, зачем встала. – Пить, – скупо вырвалось из моего обожжённого жаждой горла.

– Сейчас, – ответил Эдвард, потянув меня вверх.

Мы оба поднялись на ноги и с полминуты вглядывались в глаза друг друга. Я – взбудораженная звонком и предупреждениями Джаспера, он – чувствующий ту еле заметную разницу, что появилась в моём отношении к нему после сегодняшнего вечера.

Наконец, он деликатно подтолкнул меня к кровати, и я села, обхватив себя руками, теперь особенно остро ощущая свою незащищённость и беспомощность в тонкой хлопковой сорочке, едва прикрывавшей моё тело.

Эдвард отвернулся, чтобы подойти к столу и забрать стакан с водой, передвигаясь всё так же бесшумно, словно это было в естественном порядке вещей, настолько привычно, что он сам не замечал этой странности.

Я нахмурилась.

– Почему ты одет?

На секунду окаменев, он, словно опомнившись, опустил плечи и расслабился, затем без лишних слов взял воду и передал её мне. Странно, но сейчас он выглядел каким–то удивлённым или даже вернее растерянным, будто я поймала его на чём–то, чего он сам не ожидал.

– Я ещё не ложился, – наконец, ответил он, наблюдая, как я подношу стакан к губам и делаю короткий глоток.

– Тёплая, – поморщилась я.

– Принести лимонад? Из холодильника?

– Нет, лучше горячего чаю, – я улыбнулась.

– Горячего? Хорошо. Сейчас, – если его и удивили мои привычки, он никак не выказал этого.

– Уже три часа ночи, – повторно взглянув на часы, сказала я.

Дойдя до двери, Эдвард обернулся, прекрасно понимая, к чему была моя реплика. Я ждала его ответа, и он не стал тянуть, но объяснение вышло каким–то коротким и не совсем логичным.

– Я вышел прогуляться к озёрам, а когда вернулся, услышал твой крик, думал, что–то случилось.

Я попыталась ухватить его взгляд сквозь полумрак комнаты, и, как ни странно, мне это удалось, ведь Эдвард не отводил глаз и не увиливал от моих попыток поймать его на откровенной лжи.

– Здесь опасно одному гулять по ночам, – тихо произнесла я. – Звери.

– Зверей я не боюсь.

_А чего ты боишься?_ – хотелось спросить мне. – _Людей?_

Улыбка скользнула по его идеальным губам, и он скрылся в темноте коридора.

И только тогда я расслабилась, ощущая непреодолимое желание лечь и сжаться в маленький беззащитный комочек.

Просто я не стала сообщать ему ни намёком, ни взглядом, что почувствовала под своей ладонью оружие, заткнутое за пояс джинс, когда, поднимаясь с пола, для опоры обхватила его рукой за талию.

Лишь чашка недопитого остывшего чая служила напоминанием, что всё произошедшее ночью вовсе не приснилось мне. Эдвард действительно был здесь, в моей комнате, он поднял меня с пола и принес, как я и хотела, горячего крепкого чаю. Он словно был знаком со всеми моими привычками, но откуда? Как он мог изучить меня за такой короткий срок?

Я совсем не знала его, а теперь и вовсе не доверяла. И даже не звонок Джаспера подтолкнул меня к этому решению, а сам Эдвард – его странная бессонница и остававшийся неизменно холодным металл короткого ствола, по которому случайно скользнула моя ладонь в поисках опоры.

Поёжившись, я вылезла из кровати в новый солнечный день, пребывающий в самом разгаре. Опять я спала дольше обычного, уже далеко за полдень. Накинув халатик и захватив одежду, я вышла в коридор. Дом хранил тишину.

Где Эдвард, я не знала. Возможно, он был дома, а, может быть, уехал куда–нибудь или ушёл прогуляться. Список дел, которыми можно занять себя в нашей глуши был довольно коротким.

Быстро шмыгнув в ванную, я закрылась на защёлку, а затем, поколебавшись, забаррикадировала входную дверь стулом. По крайней мере, я услышу шум, если... если что? Если он войдёт? Всё, я точно превращаюсь в параноика.

Сухо усмехнувшись самой себе и забравшись в душ, я подумала, что это действительно глупо – не отводить взгляда от двери, когда потоки тёплой воды плотной стеной бегут по стеклянным стенам кабины.

Наспех вытершись, я оделась и, раскидав по плечам влажные волосы, направилась на кухню, где на столе меня ждала записка. На удивление чётким для мужчины почерком на ней было написано три коротких, ничего не выражающих слова: _Буду к четырём._

На часах мигало всего лишь три. Значит, у меня есть час... на что? Я растерянно оглядела взглядом чистую, прибранную кухню, а затем, выйдя в холл, прошла к кабинету, где, замерев на пороге, посмотрела на монитор абсолютно пустого компьютера, словно бы за ним никогда и не работал живой человек, не так давно бывший моим мужем.

Сам того не ведая, Джаспер своими звонками разбудил во мне подозрительность ко всему – к этому дому, к городу, к Эдварду, даже к Эмметту, которого, как мне казалось, я знала даже слишком хорошо, а теперь выходило, что я вроде как не знала его вовсе.

Пройдясь по кабинету, я подошла к высокому стеллажу и провела кончиками пальцев по шершавым корешкам книг: место Хемингуэя всё ещё пустовало. Кто же ты Эдвард – друг или враг? Что верно – бояться тебя или стоит довериться?

Внезапно в моей голове запульсировала совершенно дурная, но крайне навязчивая мысль, она настойчиво подталкивала меня к выходу из кабинета. Часть меня кричала: нет, не надо, остановись, – другая со знанием дела спокойно говорила: а что в этом такого?

Я так и не приняла окончательного решения, верно ли я поступаю или нет, но было уже поздно – я стояла на пороге спальни Эдварда, перед неплотно закрытой дверью, на которой, словно как на той злополучной рости–булке из "Алисы в Стране Чудес" было написано: _открой меня_.

Никогда прежде я не позволяла себе нарушать чьё–то личное пространство, вторгаться в спальни или рыться в вещах, но как иначе мне обезопасить себя, как иначе понять – кто он такой, и чего ожидать от него – помощи или угрозы? До этого момента я не видела от Эдварда ничего кроме участия, неподдельного беспокойства и интереса к моим проблемам, к моему горю – но было ли это искренне, или он умело играл со мной, а я наивно принимала всё за чистую монету.

В моей жизни никогда не было места предательству, подлости или расчёту. Нет, я вовсе не была наивной и знала, что такие вещи имеют право на существование, мы все разные, но когда–то я оградила себя от _"не моих"_ людей, оставив лишь ближний, доверительный круг и всегда считала это единственно правильным. Но Эдвард, он так внезапно ворвался в мою жизнь и занял какую–то, до сей поры пустующую нишу, которая, казалось, ждала именно его.

Толкнув дверь, я всё же вошла в спальню и очутилась в просторной гостевой комнате – пустой и безликой, абсолютно такой же, как и несколько дней назад. Всё стояло на своих местах, и если бы не светло–серая куртка, перекинутая через подлокотник кресла, можно было подумать, что помещение пустовало.

Я вышла на середину и огляделась, весь мой запал что–то выяснять исчез, стало как–то неловко и совсем не по себе. Я не имела права здесь находиться, пусть комната и была частью моего дома, моей собственности, доставшейся от мужа.

На столике возле кровати обложкой кверху лежала всё та же книга. Приблизившись, я взяла её в руки и открыла на том месте, где он остановился. Закладкой служила какая–то смешная реклама пиццерии в Сан–Диего с толстым усатым дядькой в высоком поварском колпаке. Было так неожиданно и отчасти неуместно обнаружить её в книге. Это было каким–то напоминанием о реальной жизни за стенами дома, и что он вроде как и не врал мне, хотя Джаспер пытался убедить меня в обратном. Выходит Эдвард действительно жил в Сан–Диего и даже, возможно, не раз ходил на обед в это заведение, расположенное в районе Мишэн Бэй Парка и обещавшее прекрасный ужин с видом на морскую пристань города и Тихий океан. Было так просто представить Эдварда посреди большого мегаполиса с его неизменными огнями и бешено подсвеченными вывесками, гуляющего по улицам или сидящим на корме яхты и наблюдающим, как ночь вступает в свои права, почти так же легко, как представить его здесь, у озера, или на ступенях веранды, обдуваемого жарким вечерним воздухом, иногда становящимся таким безумно влажным, плотным и почти непригодным для дыхания.

Взгляд скользнул по строчкам и задержался на одной: _"Больше ничего нет, кроме сейчас. Нет ни вчера, ни завтра. Сколько времени тебе потребуется на то, чтобы уразуметь это? Есть только сейчас, и если сейчас — это для тебя два дня, значит, два дня — это вся твоя жизнь, и все должно быть сообразно этому"._

Я моргнула, возвращаясь в реальный мир и быстро захлопнула книгу, уносясь прочь из комнаты и чувствуя непонятный стыд и неловкость просто из–за того, что я переступила её порог. Узнает ли он, что я была в его спальне, что я трогала эту книгу, подходила к кровати? Очень хотелось надеяться, что нет.

Мне нужно было отвлечься, и я занялась тем единственным, что всегда спасало меня. Взяв простой альбом и несколько карандашей, я вышла на веранду и опустилась в шезлонг. Мне хотелось рисовать, но крутящийся в голове эскиз никак не желал обретать нужную форму, я несколько раз начинала и отвергала то, что выводила моя рука, в раздражении перелистывала страницы и предпринимала новые попытки. Я давно не рисовала от руки, было так приятно сжимать тонкий деревянный карандаш, беспрекословно повинующийся движениям моих пальцев. Плотная бумага, впитывающая грифель, пахла так особенно, совсем по родному, я словно бы вернулась на первый курс Университета, когда электронный планшет был чем–то чуждым и недопустимым.

_Есть только сейчас, и если сейчас — это для тебя два дня, значит, два дня — это вся твоя жизнь._ Эта фраза плотно засела и словно заевшая пластинка крутилась в моей голове. Но я не Мария, а Эдвард – не Джордан.

Хоть у меня было и немногим больше двух дней, но эти странные чувства, перемешанные с болью, казалось навечно поселившейся в открытой ране, что зияла на месте моего сердца, беспокоили и сбивали с толку.

Тоска по Эмметту никуда не делась, но я ожидала, что с каждым прожитым днём мне будет всё тяжелее и тяжелее, как это было в самом начале, но на деле всё выходило несколько иначе. Скорбь быстро вытеснялась злостью – неприятной и скверной. Джаспер говорил, что никакого Эдварда Мэйсена не существует, но я чувствовала, что и никакого Эмметта МакКарти не существует тоже. Словно бы имя моего мужа так и оставалось всего лишь именем, словно я была замужем только за именем и любила просто имя, а не реального человека, который оставил после своего ухода лишь пустоту и какой–то набор ничего не значащих вещей, одежды, немногочисленных фотографий и брата, вдруг появившегося на моём пороге, словно бы их ниоткуда.

Закрыв лицо руками, я заплакала – тихо и беззвучно, сотрясаясь от сухих, рвущихся наружу рыданий. Я ничего не могла поделать. И не хотела думать. У меня не получалось облечь свои мысли в рисунок, а опасения в слова, и признаться самой себе, что мне страшно, что незнакомец в доме и пугает, и влечёт меня.

Я не знала, что происходит, и не замечала ничего вокруг, пока не оказалась в крепких уверенных объятьях. Шезлонг покачнулся, когда Эдвард опустился рядом и притянул меня к себе, вроде как успокаивая, а на самом деле заставляя разрыдаться пуще прежнего.

Уткнувшись ему в шею, я плакала, уже не сдерживаясь и не беспокоясь, совершенно не задумываясь, когда он успел вернуться или о том – с собой ли у него оружие. Я не знала его и теперь боялась, но было так уютно находиться в его объятьях, прижиматься к твёрдому, как скала, мужскому телу и черпать его силу, которой он с готовностью делился.

Всё закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Жёсткие, непреклонные губы прижались к моим – мягким и податливым, а потом, словно бы опомнившись, смягчились, и с безмерной, поразительной нежностью накрыли мои. Ахнув, я приоткрыла губы, он тут же воспользовался моментом, углубляя и усиливая поцелуй. Его вкус смешался с моим, тепло кожи под моими ладонями, скользнувшими ему на шею и зарывшимися в мягкие локоны, потрясло меня. Каждой клеточкой, каждым отдельным нервным окончанием я чувствовала его, я следовала за ним.

Не знаю, сколько мы целовались, пока тёплая, надёжная ладонь не коснулась моей щеки, пальцы скользнули к подбородку, прошлись по ключице и накрыли грудь. Это моментально вывело меня из того состояния нереальности, в котором я пребывала.

С тихим вскриком я отстранилась, быстро вскакивая на ноги. Блокнот упал на деревянный пол веранды, карандаши разбежались кто куда, пошатнувшись, я схватилась за перила.

– Прости, – быстро зашептала я, стараясь спрятаться от его всё понимающего взгляда. – Я... я не могу... только не так... мне... мне очень жаль.

_Нет ни вчера, ни завтра. Сколько времени тебе потребуется на то, чтобы уразуметь это?_

Развернувшись, я вбежала в дом и буквально взлетела по ступенькам лестницы к своей комнате. Закрывшись изнутри, я стояла и прислушивалась к каждому шороху, звуку, скрипу, но ничего не происходило. И тогда, забравшись с ногами на кровать, я уставилась на дверь и приготовилась ждать, сама не зная чего.

**Как всегда – жду ваших отзывов и ревью! Этот фик не так уж просто даётся мне.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Я куда–то бежала в абсолютной, бесконечной темноте. Мне не было страшно, лишь слегка боязно от того, что я не знала – окажется ли при следующем шаге под моими ногами земля, или я провалюсь в чёрную бездну. Ведь я ничего не видела: ни окружающей обстановки, ни даже собственных рук, когда подносила их к глазам.

И когда я устала идти, я буквально приказала себя проснуться, неимоверным усилием воли, выдёргивая себя из лап сна.

Глаза распахнулись, взгляд поймал темноту комнаты – но не такую густую, как в моём кошмаре. Я видела узор обоев, необычайно бледный в лунном свете, привычную обстановку – удобные кресла и большой шкаф, стол и неизменно включённый лэптоп.

Оглянувшись через плечо, я посмотрела на ясное звёздное небо за стёклами окон. Была глубокая южная ночь. Ни облачка. Звёзды подмигивали мне, будто знали ответы на все вопросы, что мучили меня.

_Я что заснула? _

Последнее, что я помнила – себя на кровати, сжавшуюся в нервный дрожащий комочек. _Отчего это я вдруг плакала?_

Стоило мне задать себе этот вопрос, как события вчерашнего вечера, словно снежная лавина накрыли меня с головой.

Эдвард, появляющийся в моей спальне. Эдвард, заботливо приносящий мне чай. Эдвард – неизменно опасный и совсем далёкий. А потом вдруг – Эдвард, целующий меня.

Рука невольно поднялась и коснулась губ, словно на них ещё оставался его вкус, а на одежде, которую я так и сняла – его запах.

Я вспомнила и устыдилась. В первую очередь – своей реакции, а потом уже – своего бегства.

Чувствуя, как подкрадываются нежеланные слёзы, я закрыла глаза, стараясь зажмуриться как можно сильнее, чтобы не дать им пролиться.

Наверное, я плохой человек, плохая жена... была... Я потеряла мужа; не прошло и недели, а я чувствую влечение к другому мужчине, даже больше – позволяю ему себя целовать. Почему я не оттолкнула его сразу же? Почему поддалась? От одиночества ли? Нет... это абсурд!

Я энергично затрясла головой, но ощущения не исчезли. Я вспомнила и, наверное, не желала забывать, ведь как бы я не корила себя, как бы не ругала – в объятьях Эдварда мне было спокойно и хорошо, – такие, казалось, давно позабытые чувства, – а его поцелуй, наполненный сдерживаемой страстью, увлёк меня, и я забыла на секунду, что мы никто друг другу. Но, даже просто находясь на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, даже не соприкасаясь, мы чувствовали тонкие потоки энергии, связующие нас – это напряжение, это некое влечение, и если я чувствовала его, то почему бы и Эдварду не ощущать что–то подобное. Знаю, такое просто не может быть односторонним, для этого нужны двое и... взаимность.

Проблем прибавилось. Я теперь не просто была наедине в одиноко стоящем доме с посторонним мужчиной, которого, как сказал мой друг, не существует. Теперь я была в нескольких шагах от незнакомца, который привлекал меня, а я... я привлекала его. Не верю, что за его поцелуем стояла простая жалость или сочувствие. Так не сочувствуют вдове умершего брата.

Стыд снова нахлынул на меня.

_Только бы не начать сравнивать!_

Но это уже происходило, правда, пока не оформилось в здравую, чёткую мысль. Так, какие-то сумбурные намёки.

Откинув одеяло, я встала с кровати. Надо сходить вниз за водой. К тому же я так ничего и не поела. Мне и не хотелось, но умом я понимала – надо питаться, ведь мне нужны силы, чтобы пройти через всё это. Голодный обморок – последнее, что мне сейчас нужно.

Подойдя к двери, я обхватила пальцами ручку замка и повернула. Что–то тихо щёлкнуло, и дверь отворилась. Тёмный коридор на удачу оказался пустым. Я тихо рассмеялась про себя: раньше такие мысли не пришли бы мне в голову, а теперь я не исключала варианта, что где–то поблизости мог быть Эдвард, бесшумный и быстрый, словно горный кугуар.

Аккуратно ступая, я пыталась не шуметь по мере возможности, но половицы то и дело недовольно поскрипывали под моими ногами. То, что легко удавалось Эдварду, пробывшему в моём доме меньше недели, не поддавалось мне, хотя казалось, я знаю каждый сантиметр своей картонной крепости.

Спускаясь по ступенькам, я была особенно осторожна – не хватало ещё навернуться по пути и кубарем слететь вниз. Нелепо ломать шею – вовсе не входило в мои планы.

Я настолько погрузилась в свои невесёлые мысли, что ни сразу поняла – что–то не так.

Из–под двери кабинета то появлялся, то исчезал пляшущий лучик света.

Я нахмурилась. Почему бы Эдварду просто не включить верхнее освещение? В конце концов, своим нелогичным поведением он пугает меня ещё больше.

Сделав ещё один шаг, я ступила на деревянный пол холла и, недолго поколебавшись, направилась в сторону кабинета. Может, пришло время расставить все точки над "i"?

Но не успела я сделать и нескольких шагов, как сильные руки крепко обхватили меня: одна обвилась вокруг талии, другая зажала мне рот, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик на полпути. Сердце заработало со скоростью и тяжестью парового двигателя. Я принялась извиваться, пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки, но меня слегка встряхнули и прижали к каменной груди, утаскивая в темноту под лестницей.

– Тихо, – выдохнули мне в ухо, и я замерла, узнав голос Эдварда.

Его рука по-прежнему закрывала мой рот, он вроде как и не собирался отпускать меня.

Поначалу я запаниковала, страх сделался совсем животным и необузданным, но какой–то необъяснимый ступор напал на меня. Мне хотелось биться, как птице о прутья клетки, но я не могла пошевелить даже пальцем, полностью обездвиженная от испытываемого ужаса.

Я тут же вспомнила разом все предупреждения Джаспера. Потом непонятно откуда я нашла силы на рывок, но вышло лишь жалкое трепетание. Эдвард был чертовски силён.

– Замри, – прошептал он. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Я задышала чаще, не веря ему. Пульс давил на уши, моё сбивчивое дыхание, вырывающееся сквозь пальцы руки, прижимающейся к моему рту, казалось оглушительно громким.

Взгляд заметался и остановился на двери кабинета. Отсюда, из–под лестницы был неплохой обзор, и я по–прежнему видела пляшущую полоску света под дверью.

Но если Эдвард здесь, со мной, то кто же тогда там?

Словно в ответ на мой вопрос, дверь стремительно распахнулась. Человек, вторгшийся в мой дом, чувствовал себя вольготно и совершенно не заботился о посторонних шумах, которые он производил своим присутствием.

Почувствовав спиной напряжение Эдварда, я притихла, повинуясь его безмолвному призыву – молчать.

Но стоило незваному ночному гостю переступить порог кабинета, как я ощутила холодный острый озноб, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Крик застыл где–то посреди горла, так и не найдя выхода, а потом я обмякла, повиснув на руках Эдварда, чувствуя, как мир затягивает в чёрную бесконечную воронку с бездной вместо земли под ногами.

**Эдвард**

Тихий, еле слышный вскрик заставил меня вернуться обратно в спальню, но прежде я бросил последний взгляд в окно на чистое свободное пространство и посеребрённую лунным светом ленту серой дороги, уходящую вдаль, к городу

Белла сидела на кровати, растерянно и дезориентировано глядя по сторонам. Она была сбита с толку, раздавлена, ошарашена и пока не понимала смысла того, что послужило причиной её обморока.

Мне не сложно было держать её на своих руках: безвольную и бессознательную, пока он уходил из дома через входную дверь.

Знал ли он, что я в доме? Наверное, нет. Иначе не заявился бы так спокойно посреди ночи. Хотя это было странно и непохоже на него – не проверить. Эм всегда отличался повышенной бдительностью. Что же такого важного произошло, что он вмиг растерял её, да ещё так нелепо сдал себя нашим? Многому я научился у него и теперь видел каждую ошибку, каждый малейший промах, о которых он когда–то предупреждал меня.

Белла отыскала меня взглядом и посмотрела на меня, словно на приведение.

– Это... – её голос дрожал.

– Был не сон, – закончил я за неё.

Проклятая дрожь в её нежном голосе раздражала меня, как до этого раздражала её наивная доверчивость, ведь она впустила меня в свою жизнь. Но разве не этого я добивался? Тогда откуда эта злость на Беллу, на её легковерие?

– Он ушёл, – добавил я, видя, что никакой реакции не последовало.

Тонкая морщинка пролегла между её бровями, Белла была необычайно тиха для человека, всего каких–то пятнадцать минут назад столкнувшегося с умершим для неё мужем.

Я ждал криков, истерик, слёз. Но ничего не было. Абсолютная пустота. Абсолютная слабость. Когда сил не остаётся ни на крики, ни на слёзы.

Присев рядом с ней на кровать, я попытался взять её за руки, но она отдернула запястья.

– Кто ты? – её голос был тих, но необычайно твёрд.

– Друг, – просто ответил я, и это не было ложью.

Девушка еле слышно усмехнулась. Этот неуместный звук, сорвавшийся с её губ, привлёк моё внимание к ним. Я не жалел о поцелуе, я сделал бы это ещё раз, не задумываясь. Меня и сейчас влекло к ней. Я запомнил мягкость и сладость её рта, её жар и нежность, её податливость и покорность... и страсть, пока ещё сдерживаемую, но готовую прорваться за оковы ненужной скорби и предрассудков.

Ведь для неё это было именно предрассудком – поцеловать другого мужчину, едва похоронив мужа. Может, во мне играл цинизм, а может, я просто знал, что Эммет объявится. Теперь это знала и она. Увы.

Мне хотелось уберечь её, спасти от боли, оттянуть этот момент, когда она узнала бы о предательстве, ведь она действительно узнала бы о нём рано или поздно. Но судьба распорядилась по–своему.

Ещё прошлой ночью я ждал его. Интуиция, шестое чувство, профессиональное чутьё – это можно назвать как угодно – обострилось до передела. И я ждал. Я знал, что это случится. Просто чувствовал.

Но он пришёл с опозданием на один день. И Белла выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы помешать сделать то, зачем меня сюда отправили.

– Есть надежда, что завтра я проснусь, и всё будет как прежде? – тихий голос прервал мои мысли.

– Не хочу тебя огорчать, но нет.

Она моргнула и задумалась.

– Мне хочется кричать, – внезапно призналась Белла, – но я не могу. Сама не знаю почему, – она тяжело вздохнула, а затем перевернулась, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Её пальцы сгребли простынь, сжимая и скручивая её с необычайно силой для этого хрупкого тела.

Кулачки забили по кровати, Белла дрожала. Не сдержавшись, я протянул руку и опустил ладонь ей на спину. Она тут же замерла, и я отнял руку. Её напряжённые плечи моментально расслабились.

– Почему? – сдавленно спросила она. Её красивый, мелодичный голос звучал приглушённо.

Что мне ей ответить? Потому что он нехороший человек? Потому что он обманывал тебя? Потому что он был не тем, за кого себя выдавал? Тогда чем я лучше его?

Белла перевернулась и долго смотрела на меня, будто видела первый раз.

– Кто он? – внезапно спросила она.

– Не друг, – перевернул я.

– Чёрт тебя побери, я не ребёнок, не надо делить мир на чёрное и белое, на друзей и врагов, на хороших и плохих. – Если бы она выкрикнула эту фразу мне в лицо, она бы не была так нелепа, но сказанная почти шёпотом, звучала как вопрос.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чувствую? – чуть плаксиво спросила Белла.

– Нет, – честно ответил я.

Её глаза мерцали, словно от невыплаканных слёз, но я знал, что это всего лишь игра лунного света и теней дома. Она неподвижно глядела на меня.

– Я тебе не доверяю, – тихо прошептала Белла.

– Знаю, – я улыбнулся одним уголком рта. – А теперь спи. Завтра поговорим.

– Я не хочу.

– А ты попытайся.

Белла вздохнула и покорно закрыла глаза. Она покусывала нижнюю губу, словно бы что–то хотела, но не решалась сказать. Наконец, Белла, видимо, переборола себя.

– Ты уедешь? – в её голосе слышалось еле сдерживаемое волнение, хотя она и пыталась задать вопрос каким–то несообразным будничным тоном.

Я снова улыбнулся, на этот раз как–то печально и обречённо.

– Нет, я не уеду.

_По крайней мере, пока,_ - мысленно добавил я.

**Как всегда, если вам есть, что сказать, буду рада слышать ваше мнение об истории.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Спасибо большое KleO за оперативную редакцию. Она всегда меня выручает. **

**...**

**Глава 10**

_**Эдвард**_

Мне было интересно, как она поступит. Я знал, что она проснулась, долго лежала в кровати, видимо, размышляя, что делать дальше, но сейчас, поднявшись, тихой поступью направилась ко мне, затем опустилась на пол на одно колено.

- Ты спишь? - её сладкое дыхание коснулось моего лица. Она всё же оказалась ближе, чем я ожидал.

Я улыбнулся, а она быстро учится... у меня?

Открыв глаза, я поморгал, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому дневному свету, заливающему комнату.

- Нет.

Я сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к двери, одна нога согнута в колене, другая вытянута вперёд, руки сложены на груди.

Её лицо... Я ещё ни разу не видел у неё подобного выражения: хмурое, серьёзное, вся мягкость вмиг испарилась. Мне безумно хотелось протянуть руку и стереть своим пальцем эту пресловутую морщинку между её идеальными бровями.

И я не стал противиться желанию.

Но Белла отпрянула так, словно бы простое прикосновение могло навредить ей. И я не успел пережить то потрясение, которое охватывало меня каждый раз от соприкосновения с её мягкой, бархатной кожей.

Я опустил руку, Белла снова придвинулась ближе. Она была похожа на любопытного, но осторожного котёнка, который хотел подойти к заинтересовавшему его предмету, но каждый раз отскакивал, стоило сомнениям поднять голову.

Впрочем, у Беллы был чертовски веский повод не доверять мне... или, вернее, не доверять никому.

- Зачем ты сидишь у двери? Охраняешь меня? Он вернётся? - три простых вопроса.

- Так лучше, да, не знаю, - ответил я сразу на все.

Она вздохнула и поморщилась, словно собиралась заплакать, но слёз не было.

Белла несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать.

- Говори, - подбодрил я и заработал очередной хмурый взгляд.

- У тебя есть оружие, я видела, - она снова немного отодвинулась.

- У каждого пятого в этой стране есть оружие.

Белла покачала головой.

- Не надо играть со мной, пожалуйста. Мне и так не просто осознать происходящее.

- Я никогда не играл с тобой, - мне очень хотелось обнять её, но я знал: она не позволит.

Очень медленно она поднялась, и я встал вслед за нею. Белла поёжилась, будто бы от холода, хотя в комнате было довольно жарко. Всё пространство вокруг, казалось, уменьшилось, были только я и она, и множество вопросов, которые, как я уверен, вертелись на её языке.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне правду, - озвучила она мои мысли.

- Не могу, - я действительно сожалел об этом, мне кажется, она заслуживала правды уже тем, что не билась в истерике у моих ног.

Она была напугана, неимоверно, я чувствовал это всем своим телом. И растеряна до невозможности. А ещё доведена до предела.

Белла сглотнула и перевела дыхание, затем бросила короткий взгляд на меня.

- Тогда расскажи, что можешь.

Подумав, я кивнул, так ничего и не ответив.

Она попыталась обойти меня, но я шагнул вслед за ней, и Белла отпрянула от двери.

- Могу я выйти? - спросила она.

- Конечно, - мы снова изучали друг друга глазами, - это твой дом, а я не тюремщик.

- Я не знаю, кто ты, но даже если спрошу, ты всё равно не скажешь, ведь так?

- Так.

Она снова направилась к двери, на этот раз я не стал препятствовать ей. Взявшись за ручку, она обернулась.

- Я не могу попросить тебя убраться из моего дома? - храбро поинтересовалась она, и я улыбнулся.

- Почему же, можешь. Но это не значит, что я _уберусь_, - не сдержавшись, я снова улыбнулся. Ещё несколько часов назад она спрашивала, останусь ли я, а теперь желала моего отъезда? Какие мы противоречивые!

Белла просто кивнула в ответ и вышла в коридор.

Хлопнула дверь ванной.

И через пару минут до меня долетели её сухие, сдавленные рыдания.

. . . . .

Я ждал её в гостиной с двумя чашками свежезаваренного крепкого чая. Такого, как она любила. Я слышал, как она ходит наверху, долго не решаясь спуститься. Ей и хотелось поговорить со мной, и в то же время было боязно.

Честно, я не знаю, как и почему она ещё держится. Любая другая на её месте сдалась бы. Может, она выплакала всё? Может, сил реагировать на что-либо не осталось? Или она просто была храброй, смелой, необычной. Особенной. Такой, какой она показалась мне с самого начала.

Наконец, ступеньки лестницы тихо заскрипели. Еле слышная, мягкая поступь. И Белла появилась на пороге. Волосы собраны в высокий хвостик. Как обычно, ни грамма косметики. На лице сомнения.

Я кивнул в сторону дивана. Она всё также молча подошла и опустилась напротив меня. Я сидел в кресле, упираясь локтями в колени и опустив подбородок на сложенные руки.

Белла неуверенно посмотрела на чашки, над которыми поднимались облачка пара.

- Пей, не отравлено, - прервал я наше молчание.

Она фыркнула и как-то раздражённо посмотрела на меня.

- Назови мне хотя бы несколько причин, по которым я должна тебе доверять?

- Я не могу заставить тебя доверять себе. Я прошу... наверное... поверить, - я неопределённо пожал плечами.

Белла подняла чай со столика и теперь сидела, водя кончиком пальца по краю чашки.

- Ты можешь быть честен со мной? - немного робко спросила она.

- До определённого момента, - честно ответил я.

Она поднесла чашку к губам, и наши взгляды встретились поверх кромки. По-моему, она не отпила ни грамма, просто использовала этот момент, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Я улыбнулся краешком губ, но это не вызвало ответной улыбки у Беллы.

- Что из сказанного тобой было правдой? - твёрдо спросила она. Я не ожидал услышать эту скрытую силу в её слабом голосе.

- Всё, - сразу же ответил я, но, подумав, заколебался, - за исключением...

- За исключением? - она хмурилась, видимо, перебирая в памяти наши малосодержательные разговоры, где основным рассказчиком выступала она сама. Жалела ли Белла, что настолько открылась мне?

- За исключением... - снова начал я и запнулся. Не знаю, с чего вдруг проснулось это желание уберечь её от разочарования во мне. Я не привык лгать. Вернее, я уже давно не лгу. Легко запутаться. А полуправда, пусть даже меньшая, чем половина правды, будет надёжнее, чем откровенная ложь.

- Родства? - подсказала мне сама Белла.

Я кивнул, пристально смотря на неё и оценивая реакцию. Она приподняла и опустила брови. Не похоже, что этот факт как-то особенно удивил или разочаровал её.

- Я пыталась найти в вас что-то общее... - кивала она.

- Что-то общее в нас было... когда-то, - я задумался о том времени, когда мы работали с Эмметом бок о бок, а потом оказалось, что всё то, во что я верил, было лишь обманом. Поэтому и по ряду других причин я просто ушёл.

Белла замерла и притихла, видимо, ожидая, что я продолжу, но я не собирался ничего ей говорить. Хотя, видит Бог, она, как никто, заслуживала знать правду. И, как никто, заслуживала находиться в безопасности. Я знал: то, что я сейчас скажу, может вызвать бурю. Но иначе не мог.

- Тебе надо уехать, - я поймал растерянный взгляд её тёмных глубоких глаз. - Здесь небезопасно.

- А ты?

- А я останусь... А ты уедешь.

- Нет, я не уеду, - как и несколько дней назад заупрямилась она. - Я хочу... я, чёрт побери, имею право знать.

Чашка с нетронутым и уже остывшим чаем с грохотом опустилась на стеклянный столик.

- Мой мир разрушен. Всё, во что я верила - иллюзия. Моя скорбь поругана. Мой брак - фикция, - её голос становился всё громче и громче, - я не знаю тебя. Может быть, ты врёшь. Почему я должна слушать тебя? Верить?

Я молчал. Мне, правда, нечего было ей ответить.

Фыркнув, Белла отвела взгляд, а затем внезапно, словно пуля, слетела с дивана, бросившись к телефону.

- Я звоню в полицию.

Через долю секунды я был рядом с ней, вырывая телефон из руки и толкая её обратно на диван. Белла сжалась в комочек, выставив руки перед собой, и сухо всхлипнула.

А я возвышался над нею с отобранной трубкой в руке.

- Ты убьешь меня? - спросила она.

- Господи, нет, - я запустил пятёрню в волосы, проводя по ним. - Послушай, - я опустился на пол возле дивана. Белла, подобрав ноги, вжалась в спинку. Её огромные растерянные глаза в упор смотрели на меня. – Я, правда, не причиню тебе вреда. У меня своя миссия, и я прошу тебя уехать. Эммет опасен. Ему нечего терять. Он не нашёл то, зачем приходил, и, я думаю, он ещё вернётся, - не сдержавшись, я протянул руку и коснулся её холодной ладони. Белла ее не отдёрнула, просто перевела взгляд и, нахмурившись, уставилась на наши переплетённые пальцы. - Я не знаю, ожидает ли он встретить кого-то здесь... - я перевёл дыхание, понимая, что ступаю на тонкий лёд и говорю те вещи - пусть даже и не напрямую - которые знать ей не обязательно, - может, ожидает, но, по крайней мере, не меня.

Да, моё присутствие в этом заштатном городке будет для Эммета настоящим сюрпризом.

Белла вздрогнула и быстро вскинула взгляд на меня.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что, возможно, кто-то ещё придёт в мой дом?

Я кивнул, бессознательно поглаживая большим пальцем бархатную нежную кожу на её руке. - И если поведение Эммета я ещё как-то могу предсказать, то другие... я не знаю, чего ожидать от них.

Она вздохнула и выдернула руку из моей ладони.

- А почему ты раньше, зная о подобной опасности, не настоял на моём отъезде?

Я моргнул, решая, говорить ей или нет.

- Меня бы предупредили, если бы что-то пошло не так.

- Кто? - я оставил этот вопрос без ответа.

Белла долго смотрела на меня, затем закрыла лицо ладонями и потёрла глаза.

- Кто такой Эммет? - сдавленно спросила она. - Почему? Почему я?

- Я не знаю, - и я действительно не знал, чем она заслужила всё это. - Дело совсем не в тебе. И если от этого будет легче, я тоже однажды ошибся в Эммете, - Белла притихла, ловя каждое моё слово. Закрыв глаза, я покачал головой. Я не должен, не должен ей ничего говорить, но слова против воли вырвались сами собой. - Я когда-то доверял ему, как самому себе... если не больше. Просто он вытянул меня из реального дерьма, в котором я жил... долгое время...

«А потом оказалось, что он сам дерьмо», - добавил я уже про себя и невольно поморщился от воспоминаний, которые нахлынули волей-неволей.

Белла опустила взгляд на свои сцепленные на коленях пальцы. Мягкий, персиковый цвет её лица сменился на пепельно-серый. Мне не нравилась эта перемена. Я хотел, чтобы она улыбнулась. Снова своей светлой, лучезарной улыбкой. Такой редкой и от этого особенно бесценной.

Я коснулся пальцем её подбородка, приподнимая лицо, ожидая, пока она посмотрит на меня. Взгляд её заплаканных глаз был потерянным.

- Эй, печальные мысли, как туман. Взошло солнце - и они рассеялись...

Её глаза округлились.

- Перестань цитировать Хемингуэя, - принялась отчитывать она меня.

Это было произнесено таким поучительным, таким непреклонным тоном, словно цитирование было самым страшным преступлением в данную минуту, словно бы большие проблемы и более страшные открытия не висели над нами.

Не сдержавшись, я рассмеялся, и Белла, уткнувшись лбом в колени, хихикнула. И такой смех был ужасно кощунственным и вовсе не к месту.

После этой непонятной вспышки веселья мы успокоились. Давящая тишина окутала нас... полностью

- Почему... - так и не отрывая лица от коленей, начала Белла. Её голос был приглушённым. - Почему ты... поцеловал меня?

Она не могла или не хотела смотреть на меня, задавая этот вопрос. А я, честно говоря, ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Белла в очередной раз удивила меня.

- Белла, я... - начал я, но так и не закончил.

Резкий звонок, а затем настойчивый стук во входную дверь заставили нас вскочить на ноги.

Мы переглянулись.

Ни я, ни она не представляли, кто бы это мог быть.

Приложив палец к губам, я попросил её помолчать, а затем, вытащив заложенное за пояс оружие, качнул головой в сторону выхода из гостиной, предлагая ей следовать за собой.


	11. Chapter 11

**Что ж, надеюсь, это глава хоть что-то вам разъяснит. Буду с нетерпением ждать ваших отзывов. И спасибо, что читаете!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Глава 11.**

_**Белла**_

Эдвард вёл меня за собой к двери, но единственное, о чём я могла думать – вопрос, на который он не успел ответить. Почему он поцеловал меня?

Но я так же спрашивала и себя: "Почему я ответила?"

Мой разум в полном смущении: за последние сутки произошло столько событий, что я, не успев тщательно продумать и проанализировать каждое, просто воспринимала происходящее, как должное.

Возможно, позже у меня будет время оплакать свою наивность, задаться вопросом об Эммете и жизни с ним, попытаться понять и выяснить, кто такой Эдвард и, что его удерживает в моём доме, но сейчас мне казалось, что я исполняю главную роль в собственном ночном кошмаре. И по всем законом кошмара – сопротивление бесполезно. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом, по заранее написанному сценарию.

В дверь снова позвонили. На этот раз настойчивее. Я вздрогнула, когда мы вышли в прохладу холла. Работающий под потолком кондиционер посылал поток холодного воздуха прямо к входной двери, и я поёжилась то ли от внезапного вторжения в собственный дом, то ли от контраста. Кожа всё ещё помнила тепло ладоней Эдварда. Вот и сейчас он коснулся меня, словно проверяя всё ли в порядке.

Взглядом попросив меня оставаться на месте, он заскользил в сторону кухни, но голос, раздавшийся по ту сторону двери, заставил его замереть в паре метров от порога.

– Белла, открой или я, чёрт возьми, выломаю эту грёбанную дверь.

Мои глаза удивлённо расширились, пока я пыталась прикинуть, сколько времени может занять дорога от Европы до нашего захолустья.

Эдвард нахмурился, переводя взгляд с двери на меня и обратно.

_Джаспер,_ – беззвучно, одними губами произнесла я.

Эдвард наклонил голову к плечу и приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая, уверена ли я, что моему другу можно доверять. Я кивнула. Мне хотелось наплевать на все предупреждения, броситься к двери и, распахнув её, кинуться на руки другу, единственному доказательству, что я не сошла с ума, и всё происходящее не плод моей больной фантазии.

Но Эдвард приложил палец к губам, призывая молчать и не двигаться, а сам скрылся на кухне. Через одно из окон можно было разглядеть, кто стоит на крыльце. Видимо, Эдвард посчитал нужным оценить обстановку. Секунды до его возвращения показались вечностью. Звонок сменился стуком в дверь, довольно сильным и настойчивым, казалось, Джаспер уже готов исполнить свою угрозу.

Наконец, Эдвард вернулся. Пистолета в его руке уже не было, зато на бесстрастном, всегда спокойном лице застыло странное, я бы даже сказала, слегка удивлённое выражение. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и кивнул в сторону двери, тем самым, сообщая, что я могу открыть её.

Что я и сделала, не раздумывая.

Джаспер ворвался в холл, словно вихрь. Паника на его лице быстро сменилась облегчением. В два шага оказавшись возле меня, он без промедления сгрёб меня в объятия. Уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, я глубоко вздохнула, наслаждаясь знакомыми ощущениями: силой его рук, обвившихся вокруг меня, и привычным терпким запахом одеколона, который уже много лет дарила ему Анжела.

Но чего–то не хватало этим объятиям. Быть может, той надёжности и чувства защищённости, что я могла обрести лишь в руках Эдварда.

– Белла, почему ты так долго не открывала, – тут же принялся отчитывать он меня, – я уже бог весть что надумал.

Ничего не ответив, я просто прижалась к Джасперу покрепче. Он был из другого мира – из моего, реального, а не построенного на лжи.

– Первым же рейсом к тебе вылетел, – он мягко встряхнул меня. – Да скажи уже хоть слово.

– Джас, я... – мой собственный голос показался мне каким–то инородным, поэтому я откашлялась, прежде чем продолжить. – Я... со мной всё в порядке.

– Может, это из разряда чудес.

– Нет, я...

– Где он? – в его голосе звучала неприкрытая угроза.

Джаспер сразу перешёл к сути визита. Мой рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался.

– Он здесь, – раздался спокойный голос со стороны кухни.

Джас резко обернулся, выпуская меня из объятий.

Я уже было принялась представлять их друг другу, но замолчала на полуслове. Что–то в их позах и взглядах, которыми они обменялись, остановило меня.

Эдвард стоял в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Руки сложены на груди, взгляд устремлён на Джаспера. Его позу можно было бы назвать расслабленной, в противовес позе Джаспера. Тот напротив напрягся. Его губы вытянулись в тонкую прямую линию, когда он поджал их, посмотрев на Эдварда. На лице промелькнуло удивление и... узнавание.

Эдвард махнул головой в сторону двери на кухне, ведущей на задний двор, приглашая Джаса следовать за собой.

Тот медленно кивнул и пошёл за Эдвардом. Я двинулась следом, но Джаспер развернулся и остановил меня.

– Подожди в гостиной, я скоро.

– Нет, – возразила я, – Какие у вас могут быть общие разговоры, парни. Я иду с вами.

– Подожди в гостиной, Белла, – теперь Эдвард смотрел на меня своим пронзительным немигающим взглядом, – прошу тебя, – чуть тише добавил он.

Я приподняла брови, но он ободряюще улыбнулся мне и кивнул, прося послушать его.

– Хорошо, – сказала я и поплелась в гостиную.

Джаспер перевёл удивлённый взгляд на меня, когда я послушалась, но покачал головой и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

Прошло не менее двадцати минут, прежде чем они вернулись, по–прежнему напряжённые, но агрессия Джаспера, направленная на Эдварда, исчезла.

За прошедшее время я истоптала весь ковёр в гостиной, уверена, на нём теперь осталась проложенная мной дорожка. Несколько раз я порывалась выйти к ним, но сдерживала себя, вспоминая взгляд Эдварда и его тихое _"прошу тебя"_.

Они зашли в комнату, но не стали садиться, встав в разных концах гостиной. Ни один из них не подошёл ко мне. И я ощутила себя хрупким шариком для пинг–понга, застывшем в невесомости между двумя ракетками.

– Вы мне объясните, что происходит? – обратилась я к двум молчавшим мужчинам.

Первым заговорил Джаспер.

– Мне надо поговорить с Беллой, – его тяжёлый взгляд переместился на Эдварда. – Наедине.

– Ладно, – кивнул тот совершенно спокойно.

Стоило Эдварду закрыть за собой дверь, Джаспер сразу же подошёл ко мне и, взяв за руку, потянул к дивану.

– Тебе лучше уехать, Эдвард тоже так думает, – без лишних слов начал он.

– Вот как, – я удивлённо выгнула бровь, – значит, Эдвард? Что ж, теперь он не пугает тебя настолько, что ты готов примчаться через Атлантику ради моего спасения?

Джас поморщился от моих слов и от моего тона.

– Пугает... ещё больше, Беллз.

Переведя дыхание, я легонько сжала его руку. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы уже знакомы.

Мой друг помедлил, но кивнул. – Я уже встречал его... однажды. Ему можно доверять, но...

Он замолчал, уставившись в одну точку.

– Но? – встряхнула я его ладонь.

– Но я бы всё равно не спешил этого делать.

Резко встав с дивана, я упёрлась кулачками в бёдра и наклонилась над Джаспером, словно он был провинившимся школьником.

– Значит, вот что. Слушай меня внимательно. Мне осточертели ваши тайны, – почти шипела я. – Я имею право, знать, что происходит, потому что это, чёрт возьми, происходит со мной. Я свихнусь, если уже не свихнулась. Рано или поздно, – я закивала, – да, вот так и будет. Определённо.

– Белла, – он потянул меня за руку, но я вырвала своё запястье из его пальцев.

– Тебе есть, что сказать мне?

– Я не могу, – он умоляюще посмотрел на меня.

Но я, поджала губы и махнула рукой в сторону выхода. – Тогда уходи. Спасибо, что побеспокоился и... всё такое.

– Ну, хорошо–хорошо, – примирительно начал он, снова хватая меня за руку и пытаясь усадить обратно на диван.

На этот раз я поддалась. Но вцепилась в диванную подушку, расшитую золотой тесьмой и положила её себе на колени, будто преграду, защищающую меня. Только от чего? От новой лжи?

– Что ты хочешь знать?

– Хоть что–нибудь, – я облизнула пересохшие губы. – Ты знаешь, что Эдвард делает в моём доме?

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Я не спрашивал его об этом, да и сомневаюсь, что даже если бы начал, он мне что–нибудь сообщил.

– А о чём же вы тогда говорили?

Джаспер задумался, а затем неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Обо всё и ни о чём конкретно, – в его голосе звучало явное удивление.

– Ну, всё, – я снова порывалась встать, но Джас удержал меня.

– Подожди, – он серьёзно посмотрел на меня, и я прижала подушку покрепче к своему животу. – Я встречал Эдварда три года тому назад в Орландо. Мой друг тогда привлёк меня к выполнению одного проекта для ребят из DEA*. Нужно было написать одну программу для… – он запнулся и взмахнул рукой. – Впрочем, это не важно. Но насколько я знаю, Эдвард не работает конкретно на эту организацию.

– Или больше не работает, – задумчиво протянула я.

– И не работал, – отрицательно замотал головой Джаспер. – Сомневаюсь, что название организации, нанявшей его, где–нибудь когда–нибудь озвучивалось. Как правило, они вообще не имеют названий. Ты не представляешь, как я удивился, увидев его здесь, теперь понятно, почему ни я, ни мои источники ничего не могли раскопать на него. Вероятнее его, просто не существует. По крайней мере, на бумаге. Это в порядке вещей, Белла.

Я задумчиво кусала губу, пока он пытался привлечь моё внимание.

– Беллз, собирай вещи, поехали со мной… в Европу или к Анжеле?

– Нет–нет, – я отпихнула его руки и засеменила к окну. Отдёрнув штору, я повернулась голову и посмотрела на веранду, где на старом шезлонге сидел Эдвард, терпеливо ожидая, когда мы с Джасом закончим наш разговор.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне правду... Не могу..._

Он действительно не мог. Или вернее, не имел права.

_Кто ты? Друг..._

Нет, он не был моим другом, но и врагом он тоже не был.

Я задёрнула занавесь.

– Я остаюсь, Джас, даже не пытайся меня отговорить.

Не знаю, говорил ли ему Эдвард что–нибудь про внезапно воскресшего Эммета? Сомневаюсь, что он посвящал его в такие подробности.

Хлопнула входная дверь. На пороге гостиной показался Эдвард. Он словно бы знал, что наш разговор с Джаспером окончен. Мой друг поднялся, ещё раз вопросительно взглянув на меня. Эдвард молчал, он ничего не спрашивал, но Джаспер словно бы ответил на его немой вопрос.

– Да, вот, пытаюсь уговорить Беллу уехать со мной.

Я подняла взгляд от пола и увидела Эдварда, стоящего совсем рядом со мной. Совершенно инстинктивно я переместилась ближе к нему.

– Я остаюсь.

Джаспер ещё с пол минуты сверлил меня тяжёлым взглядом.

– Что ж, это твоё решение, – хлопнув ладонями о джинсы, произнёс он. – Тогда я, пожалуй, поеду.

Я растерялась. – Как? Уже? Ты... не побудешь ещё немного?

– Нет, – он отрицательно покачал головой, – но обещай звонить… каждый день.

Перед его уходом, мы обнялись. Он крепко прижал меня к себе. – Ты не передумаешь?

– Нет.

– Жаль.

– Спасибо, что пересёк ради меня половину земного шара.

– Глупости, – поцеловав меня в макушку, он вышел за дверь.

Через минуту его машина скрылась за поворотом дороги, оставляя за собой столб жёлтой пыли от сухой земли, наметённой ветром на раскалённый асфальт.

**. . . . .**

Примерно два часа мы делали вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, что не было вчерашней ночи, дневного разговора и визита Джаспера. Хотя уверена – каждый из нас по своему обдумывал происходящее и решал, стоит или нет заводить разговор.

Теперь я смотрела на Эдварда немного другими глазами, даже та малая крупица информации, что я получила о нём от Джаса, радовала меня. По крайней мере, теперь я знала, что он вроде как не из плохих парней, или как там это называется.

А ещё я решила не биться о каменную стену его молчания и предоставить ему самому возможность заговорить. Мои расспросы, скорее всего, лишь оттолкнут его и это хрупкое, но такое желанное ощущение покоя и краткого мира, что царило в моём доме, разрушиться.

Я знала, что вскоре придёт ночь. И новая опасность. И вернуться страхи.

Все мои чувства кричали об этом.

Только я не знала, откуда ждать угрозы. Возможно, что и от Эдварда.

Мы поужинали в молчании, совершенно не тяготившем нас. Медленно пережёвывая, казавшееся мне безвкусным рагу, я, в конце концов, сдавшись, отодвинула полупустую тарелку от себя.

Эдвард, заметив моё состояние, встал, взял меня за руку и повёл в гостиную.

Мы сели на диван, не выпуская моей руки из своей ладони, он очень серьёзно посмотрел на меня, затем принялся медленно проводить по моей чувствительной коже подушечкой своего большого пальца.

Это несколько расслабляло.

– Что ты хочешь знать? – он точно повторил слова Джаспера, сказанные мне некоторое время назад, когда мы сидели на этом же самом диване, почти в аналогичной позе. Ну, за исключением того, что моя рука не находилась в надёжном плену его сильных пальцев.

Я задумалась. Как сильно мне бы не хотелось узнать, хоть что–то о деле, которое привело Эдварда ко мне, я понимала, он не скажет ничего конкретного просто потому, что не имеет права или считает, что мне лучше пребывать в блаженном неведении. Поэтому я решила спросить о другом, что могло бы дать хоть какое–то представление о нём, да и, честно сказать, мне самой было любопытно до жути.

– Расскажи мне о своей жене.

Его брови моментально взлетели вверх. Моя просьба шокировала его. Вероятно, он ожидал каких угодно вопросов о деле, но не о своей личной жизни.

– Я уже давно не вспоминал о ней, но благодаря тебе она уже трижды за прошедшие дни посещает мои мысли, – уголок его рта приподнялся.

– Прости, – искренне извинилась я. – Ты любил её?

– Вероятно, – пожал он плечами, – скорее всего.

– И... что же произошло? Расскажи мне, – попросила я и так же тихо, как и он тогда в холле, добавила, – прошу тебя.

Он задумался ненадолго, словно с момента их расставания прошли годы, и ему надо было напрячь собственную память, чтобы вспомнить о причинах их разрыва.

– Лорен была врачом, прекрасным хирургом. Я бы даже сказал высококлассным, и её работа всегда хорошо оплачивалась. И для меня не было загадкой, почему она выбрала именно хирургию, – когда я непонимающе посмотрела на него, он пояснил. – Она была красивой, но холодной и отстранённой, то, что нужно в её профессии, особенно, когда сообщаешь родным о не совсем удачном исходе дела. Принимай она близко к сердцу все те неудачи, что неизменно возникают на пути врача, то уже к своим тридцати заработала бы себе проблемы со здоровьем.

– Она была старше тебя?

– Да, но это не имело значения. Она прекрасно выглядела... выглядит... до сих пор, – поправил он себя.

– А как вы познакомились?

– Я пришёл навестить больного друга, он лежал в той же больнице, где она работала.

– Значит, никакой романтической истории о безнадёжно раненом пациенте, которого спасает и затем влюбляется врач? – пошутила я.

– Нет, – он улыбнулся, качая головой, – всё было даже слишком... прозаично. Некоторое время мы жили в Далласе. И наш брак устраивал нас обоих. Она особо не расспрашивала меня о работе, о моих частых командировках, о причинах моих ночных отсутствий... пока я исправно оплачивал счета. И я... я не лез в её дела. Нас всё устраивало.

– Что же случилось?

Взгляд Эдварда ужесточился, и он на секунду закрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания, а когда открыл их, его изумрудные глаза снова смотрели на меня с теплотой.

– Покушение на мою жизнь было плохо спланированным. Я сразу понял, что за нами следят, стоило нам выйти из дома друзей Лорен, к которым мы приехали на ужин. Мне не составило труда разобраться с... теми мужчинами. А Лорен была бы просто сумасшедшей, если бы осталась со мной после всего... что увидела... Так что, я не осуждаю её, – Эдвард повернул голову к окну, наблюдая за солнечным лучом, скользящим по светлому ковру, устилающему пол. – Именно тогда я и решил, что мне лучше быть одиночкой.

– Но почему... почему ты добровольно отказался... – воскликнула я, но Эдвард покачал головой.

– Близкие люди, – пояснил он, – самое уязвимое место.

Я кивнула, в знак того, что поняла.

– И... и тогда ты решил уехать и жить на яхте?

– Нет, это произошло значительно позже, – он снова замолчал, а я, затаив дыхание, терпеливо ждала, когда он продолжит. – То покушение... оно было лишь первым. Когда я разобрался с этой... проблемой, я решил, что мне лучше взять перерыв.

Я пыталась сопоставить информацию, полученную от Джаспера с тем, что сейчас рассказал мне Эдвард. И мне абсолютно не нравилось, в каком направлении потекли мои мысли.

– Эммет... – аккуратно начала я, – он как–то был замешан в этом.

Эдвард аккуратно снял мою ладонь со своего колена и опустил её на диван между нами.

– Да, – сказал он и, больше не говоря ни слова, поднялся и вышел из комнаты, давая понять, что вечер откровений на сегодня закончен.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(*) Drug Enforcement Administration, сокр. **DEA** _(__ведомство в составе Министерства юстиции США, основная задача которого — контроль за соблюдением законодательства, направленного на борьбу с распространением наркотиков, в частности предотвращение контрабанды наркотиков в США; тесно взаимодействует с Бюро таможенного и пограничного контроля, Службой внутренних доходов, Береговой охраной)_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Когда прочитаете, нажмите на Review this Chapter и поделитесь своими мыслями. Мне интересно ваше мнение. Ведь для кого я пишу эту историю?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Глава 12.**

_**Белла**_

– Ты куда?

Я придержала дверцу машины, которую уже было приготовилась захлопнуть.

– В город.

Эдвард стоял на крыльце без рубашки, застиранные джинсы низко сидели на бёдрах. Я сглотнула скопившуюся во рту слюну и попыталась смотреть только на его лицо, никак не ниже.

В спутанных бронзовых кудрях блестели капли воды. Только что из душа, и явно понимает, что я намеренно хотела слинять из дома, пока он моется. Минутой раньше, когда я выходила из спальни и, осторожно ступая, кралась на первый этаж, к выходу, из ванной, рядом с его комнатой, доносился шум воды.

Как быстро он отреагировал на моё провальное бегство – выскочил из душа, натянул штаны и примчался за мной.

Мой взгляд резко метнулся к джинсам и обратно. Нижнего белья на нём, наверняка, не было. Не успел бы надеть.

– Я с тобой, – коротко бросил он и махнул рукой, прося подождать, затем скрылся в доме.

И мне ничего не оставалось, как заглушить мотор и уронить голову на руль. Глубоко вздохнув, я попыталась расслабиться. Звуки и ароматы подступающего вечера окружили меня. Шелест травы, гнущейся под лёгким ветром. Запах цветущей жимолости и роз, которые я поливала примерно час назад. Где–то над крышей, пронзительно крича, носились ласточки.

– Готова ехать? – слегка хрипловатый голос Эдварда вклинился в эту идеальную гармонию.

– Да–да, – встрепенулась я, выпрямляясь.

– Давай, я поведу.

После моих слабых протестов ему всё–таки удалось сместить меня на сторону пассажира.

Эдвард натянул тёмную футболку, выгодно подчёркивающую рельеф его натренированного тела, но джинсы оставил прежнее. Готова побиться об заклад, на ощупь они мягкие, ткань от многочисленных стирок, наверняка, растеряла всю жёсткость.

Естественно, свою теорию на практике я проверять не стала, лишь крепче сжала руки, чтобы они, не дай Бог, не проявили самостоятельности.

– Мне хотелось уехать из дома... ненадолго, – вдруг ни с того, ни с сего начала оправдываться я.

Эдвард медленно повернул голову в мою сторону, наши взгляды встретились на несколько секунд, а затем он снова уставился на дорогу.

– По пятницам в городе что–то вроде ярмарки. Небольшой. Развлекаем себя, как можем.

Я прикусила язык, недовольная своей внезапной, не пойми откуда взявшейся болтливостью.

Эдвард кивнул. – Это хорошо, но лучше без меня никуда не выходи.

– Я уже взрослая девочка и не нуждаюсь в охране, чтобы съездить в город, тем более тут всего пол часа езды.

– Нет, нуждаешься, – возразил он.

– Эммет меня не тронет.

– Откуда такая уверенность?

Его вопрос заставил меня задуматься, но я упрямо тряхнула головой. – Если бы он хотел намеренно причинить мне боль, то у него была тысяча возможностей сделать это. В конце концов, он мог бы сначала устранить меня, а потом разыграть этот свой спектакль с ограблением и собственными похоронами.

Внутренне содрогнувшись, я вспомнила, сколько слёз выплакала по человеку, которого, как мне казалось, я любила. Но сегодня утром, рыдая в ванной, я поняла, что не Эммета я любила, а тот образ, который он создал. Мой муж, по крайней мере, тот, каким я его знала, никогда бы не стал инсценировать собственную смерть и заставлять меня пройти через те круги ада, которыми он провёл меня. Он не позволил бы мне плакать, будучи живым, он не позволил бы мне убиваться. Но тот, кого я любила, просто не существовал; вместо него был другой Эммет, в извращённые игры которого совершенно случайным образом угодила и я.

– Не знаю, что сейчас у него на уме, – произнёс Эдвард, – но на твоём месте, я не был бы так беспечен. Просто поверь мне, как человеку, который когда–то доверял твоему мужу, и как вышло, напрасно.

– Что произошло между вами?

Эдвард промолчал. Несколько секунд я изучала его бесстрастный профиль. Момент сегодняшних откровений в гостиной казался сейчас чем–то далёким.

– Ладно, не хочешь – не отвечай, – устало выдохнула я и отвернулась к окну.

Через несколько минут мы въехали в разморенный южной жарой город. Ярмарку разворачивали на главной площади. С одной стороны стояло здание городской мэрии, с другой – публичная библиотека и полицейский участок. В центре площади находился фонтан; струи воды, лениво бьющие из центра, совсем не дарили прохлады проходящим мимо горожанам.

Мы медленно бродили между рядов. На лотках чего только не было – от местных, традиционных деликатесов до пресловутых варёных початков и сахарной ваты. Эдвард купил нам по стакану глинтвейна, моментально ударившего мне в голову, и домашних медовых вафель.

Рядом с мэрией установили небольшое возвышение, вокруг которого расположили столики. Тихо наигрывал местный оркестр. Дети методично стучали ложками, черпая мороженое из вазочек, пока родители придавались любимому занятию – сплетням.

Люди кивали, кто–то осмеливался остановить меня, чтобы перекинуться парой слов – ещё раз выразить соболезнования или поинтересоваться моим _состоянием_. Стандартные заезженные фразы. Только вот теперь всё происходящее казалось мне скорее фарсом, по воле Эммета мне приходилось обманывать этих людей, наших соседей, принимать сочувствие и выражения скорби по человеку, который в данный момент, где–то преспокойно разгуливал сам по себе.

– Ты не боишься, что он придёт, пока нас нет? – шепнула я Эдварду. – И тогда твоя миссия провалится. Всё–таки стоило тебе остаться и не ехать со мной.

Мне не надо было уточнять, о ком я говорю.

– Даже если он сейчас в доме, всё равно не найдёт того, что ему нужно, так или иначе придётся возвращаться, – Эдвард взял меня за руку и легонько сжал пальцы. – А вот тебе стоило уехать с Джаспером и больше в этих местах не показываться.

– Не найдёт? Выходит... ты рассчитываешь на открытое столкновение с ним?

– Нет, просто я подумал, что не лишним будет этому засранцу сыграть по моим правилам.

Повернувшись, я, нахмурилась и посмотрела на Эдварда, но он уставился прямо перед собой. Уже было приготовившись высказать ему, всё что думаю о его глупой браваде, я проследила за его взглядом и вздрогнула.

– Линдси, Марион, – уставившись на своих ближайших соседей, я внезапно остро ощутила тепло ладони Эдварда, державшего меня за руку. Постаравшись незаметно высвободиться, я почувствовала, что краснею, словно дитё малое.

Невнятно забормотав, я представила их Эдварду.

– У Линдси дом ниже по реке и небольшой бизнес в городе.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями. Мистер Брэндон, полноватый мужчина лет шестидесяти семи, гоняя тонкую зубочистку из одного угла губ в другой, хмуро посмотрел на Эдварда.

– Значит, брат Эммета, – его хриплый, словно наждачная бумага голос, выражал недоверие и одновременно с тем тянулся, словно мёд, благодаря южному выговору, который в этих местах впитывал каждый ещё с молоком матери. – Я, значит, не помню, чтобы Джо говорил о двух племянниках.

– Перестань, Линдси, – миссис Брэндон круглолицая, пышущая здоровым румянцем дама нежно шлёпнула мужа по руке. – Джо таким затворником был. Не любил выбираться из дома, да и гостей не привечал, даже родственников.

– Но к нам на бокальчик и партию в покер заглядывал, – буркнул он в ответ.

– Я уже много лет не общаюсь с семьёй, – пожал плечами Эдвард. – А дядя Джо всегда предпочитал держаться особняком.

– Это точно, – закивала миссис Брэндон.

– А как похоронили братца, значит, приехать решил, – прохрипел её муж, – значит, думал, может, он тебе дом завещал... значит, наследство там...

Ахнув, на откровенную грубость Линдси, я открыла рот, чтобы возразить и как–то разрядить обстановку.

– Эдвард, мистер Брэндон вовсе не то хотел сказать...

Линдси сплюнул и сложил руки на груди. – Я всегда говорю, что думаю.

– Что ж, сэр, это делает вам честь, – дипломатично вставил Эдвард, – боюсь, не все с этой стране могут похвастаться тем же самым.

Мужчина усмехнулся. – Особенно, значит, эти... в костюмах и с удавками на шеях. Вечно учат, как жить и что делать, когда сами ни черта не смыслят. Читают по бумажке, говорят как роботы, – он снова сплюнул, на этот раз, всем своим видом выражая отвращение.

Несколько минут они с Эдвардом проговорили о политике. Поносить правительство на чём свет стоит – было любимым занятием моего соседа. В конце разговора Линдси хлопнул собеседника по плечу и откланялся, снабдив перед этим приглашением на партию в покер.

– Надеюсь, в этом деле ты пошёл в дядю, – подмигнул мистер Брендон.

– Отличный игрок?

– Скорее лузер, – он снова хлопнул Эдварда по плечу и, взяв жену под руку, ушёл, посмеиваясь.

Я неодобрительно качала головой, пока спины четы Брэндонов не скрылись в толпе, затем обернулась к Эдварду.

– Ты соврал ему.

– А что ты предполагала, я должен был ему сказать? Правду?

Фыркнув, я отвернулась и пошла дальше, ненавидя его за то, что он оказался прав.

Я всегда не терпела ложь, сейчас – ещё острее, чем прежде, и мне хотелось, чтобы он снова хоть ненамного приоткрылся мне, как сегодня, когда рассказывал о своём неудавшемся браке.

Ощутив прикосновение его ладони к своей спине, я вздрогнула.

– Замёрзла? – поинтересовался он.

– Шутишь? – я кивнула в сторону мэрии: на электронное табло возле входа. Восемьдесят четыре градуса, и воздух плотный, хоть ножом режь. Дневная жара ещё не спала, хоть и близилась ночь. Пройдёт ещё не менее трёх часов, прежде чем земля начнёт остывать, отдавая накопленное за день тепло.

Некоторое время мы бродили молча, постепенно перемещаясь к краю площади, где почти не было народа. И я не заметила, как заговорила о том, что давило на меня своей сокрушающей массой.

– Знаешь, я даже чувствую некую степень облегчения. Может, это глупо прозвучит или покажется тебе бредом сумасшедшего, но это правда. Теперь я, по крайней мере, знаю, что меня больше не дурят, – я покачала головой, горько усмехнувшись. – Как глупо и наивно я, наверное, выглядела, проливая слёзы по живому мужу, – я сказала это совсем еле слышно, но Эдвард среагировал моментально.

– Нет, Белла, не глупо. Чужая скорбь, пусть даже напрасная, не может быть смешной. Я понимаю и уважаю тебя, хотя, возможно, ты думаешь совсем иначе.

Я отрицательно замотала головой.

– Расскажи мне что–нибудь о своей жизни с Эмметом, какой он был? – он взял меня за руку, и в этот раз я не стала вырывать ладонь, опасаясь, что кто–нибудь из знакомых заметит его прикосновение. С другой стороны, какое им всем до этого дело. Моя жизнь рушится, пока они, попивая тёплый чай на веранде, обсуждают последние городские сплетни.

– Любящий, ласковый, я помню только хорошее, – я рассеянно пожала плечами, – может, немного требовательный. Но, думаю, все мужья такие... мужчины, – поправила я, обобщая.

– Я другой, – улыбнулся Эдвард.

– О, мистер Мэйсон, – закатила я глаза, – что я слышу?

Мы некоторое время тихо хихикали, пока он внезапно не стал серьёзным.

– Белла, я так хочу обнять тебя, наплевать на всех и просто...

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – перебила я, отстраняясь, когда он уже потянулся ко мне.

Воздух вдруг сделался ещё более плотным, стало безумно жарко. Я ощутила, как над моей верхней губой выступил пот. Поборовшись с собой, я всё–таки смахнула его. Эдвард сделал шаг в мою сторону, не позволяя сократить ни миллиметра между нашими телами.

– Тот поцелуй...

Я отвернулась, не желая ничего слышать. Как странно, ещё некоторое время назад я сама жаждала завести об этом разговор, а теперь мне стало совсем страшно и как–то по–особенному неуютно.

Одни лишь мысли об этом поцелуе пробуждали во мне эмоции совершенно разных оттенков. Мне безумно хотелось повторить этот опыт, и в то же время я испытывала отчаяние только лишь от осознания, что меня влечёт к этому мужчине. Желание – неуместное и неудобное в нашей ситуации.

Как быстро он стал неотъемлемой частью моего существования, так же незаметно он прокрался в мои мысли, которые последнее время были заполнены им и только им. И никогда в своей жизни я не испытывала подобного ощущения – ощущения власти, что он имел надо мной.

– Когда ты мне расскажешь, что происходит?

Он смотрел прямо на меня, но ничего не говорил, и я, вздохнув, покачала головой, прогоняя болезненное чувство предательства.

– Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста.

Разрезавший небо электрический разряд, заставил меня вскрикнуть и сесть на постели. Дневной зной и гнетущая вечерняя жара вылились в грозу, неотвратимо подступающую. Дождя ещё не было, но гром, словно кнутом, громким эхом стегнул по крыше дома. Сильный порыв ветра влетел в распахнутое окно и надул тонкий тюль, будто паруса.

Проведя рукой по влажному лбу, я потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке за водой. Она оказалась холодной и освежающей.

Следующая молния осветила пустой проём распахнутой двери. Его не было в комнате. Но я не думала, что он преспокойно спит в своей спальне.

Отставив стакан, я потёрла уставшие глаза. Разве можно заснуть в такой духоте?

И в таком состоянии?

Всю обратную дорогу до дома мы молчали, и чем упрямее мы молчали, тем сильнее росло во мне напряжение. Я старалась не думать о настоящих причинах этого состояния, но интуитивно уже знала, что мне будет сложно избежать того влечения к Эдварду, что со скоростью ударной волны разрасталось внутри меня, сметая все остальные чувства на своё пути.

Мне было одиноко и страшно.

С новой вспышкой молнии, я опустилась обратно на подушки, тщетно уговаривая себя уснуть.

**Эдвард**

Всё моё тело моментально откликнулось на её тихий зов. Быстро преодолев расстояние между комнатами, я через несколько секунд уже стоял на пороге её спальни.

Весь вечер я ощущал это напряжение: в природе, в Белле, в каждой частице и в каждом движении, что связывали нас. И я понимал, что что–то должно произойти.

И если бы она не понимала этого, то давно бы улетела к родителям или в Европу с Джаспером. Последовала бы его, да и моему совету: уехать, не оглядываться и никогда не возвращаться.

Но она осталась.

За окном бушевала гроза. Уже несколько часов ветер сгонял наливавшиеся влагой облака, небеса были готовы разверзнуться в любую минуту, но вспышки молний и раскаты грома играли с природой на протяжении как минимум полутора часов, прежде чем дать дождю волю.

Она стояла у окна в тонкой ночной сорочке, борясь с ветром, бьющим прямо в стёкла, и тщетно пытаясь закрыть защёлку.

Вмиг оказавшись рядом с Беллой, я захлопнул окно, в которое тут же полетела мелкая дождевая дробь.

Я практически мог слышать, как неистово бьётся её сердце в такт ударам россыпи града по стеклу.

Меня влекла к ней некая физическая сила, которой я не мог сопротивляться, и она, похоже испытывала не менее сильные чувства.

Едва дыша, она произнесла. – Окно заело. Гроза началась так внезапно. Я испугалась.

Ничего не ответив, я просто шагнул к ней. Теперь мы стояли рядом, разделённые считанными миллиметрами. Подол её рубашки касался моих ног. Я мог видеть контуры её стройного тела под тонкой лёгкой тканью.

Без всяких колебаний я потянулся к Белле и с новым раскатом грома прижал её к себе.

Наш поцелуй был таким же неистовым и страстным, как бушевавшая за стенами дома стихия. Запустив пальцы в её мягкие локоны, я притянул её ближе. Желание прорвалось между нами неконтролируемой волной, разлилось тянущей, сладкой болью в ожидании ещё больше близости. Простых прикосновений губ явно было недостаточно.

Не выдержав, я застонал, сильнее вжимаясь в её хрупкое тело, и она, поддавшись мне, ответила, коротким, безумно сексуальным стоном. Моя рука скользнула ей на ягодицы, не сдерживаясь, я потёрся затвердевшей плотью об её живот, давая понять, что не собираюсь останавливаться.

Оторвавшись от её губ, я начал спускаться вниз по шее, мои пальцы сжали её волосы, запрокидывая голову, наклоняя Беллу, я надёжно держал её на своих руках, языком и губами изучая слегка влажную, солоноватую кожу, бархатную и мягкую, вопреки всему казавшуюся мне неимоверно сладкой.

Её пальцы впились мне в плечи, она пыталась сохранить равновесие.

Мягко подтолкнув Беллу к кровати, я подхватил и уложил её поверх одеял. Поддев пальцы под бретельки ночной рубашки, я спустил их с плеч, обнажая красивой формы грудь. Её соски затвердели от моих прикосновений, превратившись в острые, жаждущие ласки пики. И я дал ей эту ласку... сполна... руками и ртом доказывая всю полноту желания, что испытывал к ней.

В какой–то момент я отстранился, желая сорвать эту чёртову, мешающую мне рубашку, но Белла, встрепенулась, останавливая меня и переключая внимание на мои наспех натянутые джинсы, быстро расстёгивая молнию и запуская руку внутрь, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы на моей болезненно твёрдой плоти.

Я пытался не закрывать глаз, желая запомнить каждую охваченную взаимной страстью чёрточку её лица, но это было неимоверно трудно, когда её пальцы играли с моей плотью, скользя по всей длине.

Мой язык блуждал по её телу, изучая и исследуя его, определяя по её коротким стонам и запоминая, где и как ей больше нравится.

Я стряхнул свои джинсы на пол и снова потянулся к подолу её сорочки, и снова она оттолкнула мои руки, вынуждая ласкать лишь то, что открывалось моему взгляду. Слова протеста потонули в очередном глубоком поцелуе.

Гроза достигла своего крещендо. Яростный ветер набрал мощь и теперь в полную силу пытался прорваться внутрь, путаясь в стенах дома, отвечающих ему гулким эхом и поскрипыванием дерева. Я повторял его удары, ритмично вонзаясь в бёдра Беллы своими, давая ей понять, чего именно и как я хочу.

Но, попытавшись развести её ноги шире, наткнулся на сопротивление.

Ничего не понимая, я отпрянул, вглядываясь в лицо Беллы, но глаза её были плотно зажмурены.

– Пожалуйста, – еле слышно выдохнула она, – не уходи.

Выскользнув из–под меня, она легла на бок, я инстинктивно перевернулся за ней. Теперь мы лежали на боку, спиной она прижималась к моей груди, а ягодицами тёрлась о бёдра.

Втянув воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, я замер, когда она, заведя руку за спину, нашла мою плоть и призывно раздвинула бёдра, не прекращая своих безумных волнообразных движений.

Я приподнялся на локте, обхватывая её подбородок пальцами и пытаясь развернуть лицо к себе, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

Но Белла дёрнулась, выкручиваясь из моего захвата. Уткнувшись лицом в смятое одеяло, она всхлипнула.

– Пожалуйста, – снова повторила она. – Мне надо это.

_Чёрт тебя подери, Белла! Чёрт тебя подери! Ты даже трахнуться не можешь, смотря мне в глаза._

Не прекращая про себя чертыхаться, я задрал её рубашку, обнажая стройные ноги и бёдра. Пальцы быстро нашли вход в её тело, коснулись набухшего клитора, ощущая влагу и готовность принять.

Прижавшись к Белле, я направил себя внутрь её тела, не сдерживая стонов, когда её узкое, влажное лоно поддалось моему напору.

Заведя руку за голову, она схватила меня за волосы, и я прижался к её шее, заглушая те дикие звуки, что издавал.

Мои движения – сильные и резкие – заставили её застонать в ответ, и, забыв обо всём, я задвигался, ведя нас к тому, в чём мы так отчаянно нуждались.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Мы постоянно лжём, день изо дня, неделю за неделей. Мы врём по мелочам, обманываем не задумываясь, сочиняем, приукрашиваем. Ложь настолько прочно укоренилась в нас, что мы просто не замечаем её проявлений. Мы выстраиваем свою жизнь на ней, а потом удивляемся, когда нас ловят, и всё летит под откос. Ложь во благо - понятие исключительно придуманное для нас самих нами же. Единственное благо нас заботящее - своё собственное. И ради него мы часто лжём сами себе.

Удовольствие быстро сменилось пустотой и одиночеством, стоило его телу покинуть моё. Он отстранился всего лишь физически, но мне казалось, что эмоционально мы были за тысячи тысяч километров друг от друга всё это время. С самого начала и до самого конца.

Гроза за окном стихла, мелкий моросящий дождь и ветер играли с листвой. В тёмном доме сделалось совсем неестественно тихо, я даже не могла уловить дыхание Эдварда, который хоть больше и не обнимал меня, оставался всё так же рядом на кровати, наверное, всего в паре каких-то сантиметров. Кажется, я даже могла ощущать тепло его кожи, но не его самого; и уже не знала, чего мне хотелось больше: чтобы он ушёл или повернулся, обнял меня.

Опустошение - иначе своё состояние я назвать не могла - накрыло меня с головой. Не существовало ничего кроме одинокой точки в бесконечности. И этой точкой была я. Находящаяся в неизвестности, обделённая прошлым, не знающая будущего, не понимающая, как и что делать дальше.

Стыд, что владел мной несколько минут назад, исчез. Мне просто хотелось тепла, хотелось согреться, и, может быть, Эдвард почувствовал это, а, может, он читал мои мысли.

Его ладонь совершенно внезапно коснулась моего плеча, - такое простое прикосновение, но столь многозначительное, – соскользнула до локтя и далее к запястью, сжала мою ладонь; наши пальцы переплелись. Совсем не вялым, напротив, довольно сильным было моё ответное пожатие.

Но Эдвард высвободился; пальцы легко прошлись по моей груди, моментально отреагировавшей на лёгкую ласку, а затем спустились к подолу ночной сорочки, до сих пор одетой на мне. Эдвард поколебался, ожидая очередного отказа, но я притихла, просто замерла, и на этот раз позволила ему снять её, так же как позволила развернуть меня лицом. Правда, всё ещё хотелось спрятаться, так что головой я тут же уткнулась ему в грудь.

- Белла, - прошептал он, лаская тыльной стороной руки мою похолодевшую щёку.

Тихо вздохнув, я прижалась губами к его тёплой коже, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает от моих неожиданных коротких поцелуев.

Обхватив руками, он прижал меня покрепче, пытаясь согреть, и я с наслаждением поглощала тепло его полностью обнажённого тела.

Взяв за подбородок, Эдвард запрокинул мне голову, то ли умоляя, то ли заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Неуверенно я встретила его взгляд: в нём не было насмешки, лишь спокойствие и нежность, и уверенность, что всё происходит так, как и должно быть.

Несколько секунд, а, может, и минут, мы изучали лица друг друга, словно видели впервые, а затем он наклонился и мягким поцелуем коснулся губ. Каждый его поцелуй был настоящим откровением. Начинаясь неторопливо, он постепенно становился всё настойчивее и глубже.

Вот и сейчас Эдвард ласкал мой язык своим до тех пор, пока дышать стало просто невозможно. Мы шумно оторвались друг от друга, соприкасаясь приоткрытыми ртами и разделяя одно дыхание на двоих.

В этот раз всё было иначе. Когда я легла на спину, а он, заведя мои руки мне за голову и переплетя пальцы со своими, опустился сверху, мы не разорвали зрительного контакта. Один толчок, и наши тела соединились, мои глаза распахнулись ещё шире: наслаждение заполнило каждую отдельную клеточку тела.

Пальцы Эдварда сильнее сжали мои, когда он начал двигаться: сначала медленно и бережно, погружаясь глубже с каждым новым толчком, потом быстрее и резче. Превращая наше соитие во что-то более дикое.

Закусив губу, я застонала и выгнулась на постели, встречая его движения, но глаз так и не закрыла.

Его тело было крепким, натренированным, создавало потрясающий контраст с моим. Мне нравилось ощущать твёрдость его мышц или то, как напрягались мускулы на его руках, когда он, опираясь на локти, пытался удержать свои вес и не раздавить меня.

Высвободив одну руку, я потянулась к Эдварду и зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке, притягивая его голову ближе для очередного поцелуя.

Мои ноги скрестились у него за спиной, не позволяя слишком далеко отстраняться от меня.

Этот раз совсем не был похож на предыдущий. Более интимный, более чувственный, более нежный. Не любовь, но и не секс. Что-то пограничное.

Эдвард начал двигаться быстрее, и я ощутила, как тяжесть разлилась внизу моего живота. Его бёдра врезались в мои, поднимающиеся навстречу. Я хотела кончить, снова погрузиться в состояние блаженства и бесконечной эйфории.

Когда губы Эдварда опустились к моей шее, я закрыла глаза, теряя реальность, не чувствуя ничего кроме его рук. Его губ. Его тела. Его сердцебиения. Его запаха. Его.

Громко вскрикнув, я ощутила, как начинаю сжиматься вокруг него, освобождаясь и даря освобождение, потому что через несколько секунд он с силой вонзился в моё тело и застонал, уже не сдерживаясь.

* * *

- Не нравится мне это небо, - пробормотал Эдвард, осматривая горизонт.

- Что не так? – спросила я, выходя на задний дворик.

Без рубашки, в одних низко сидящих джинсах, босой на крыльце стоял Эдвард. Мой взгляд невольно прошёлся по его широкой спине, останавливаясь ниже. Ничего не могла поделать, но я действительно покраснела, хотя и совсем недавно наблюдала гораздо больше этого тела обнажённым.

- Кажется, я уже когда-то видел что-то подобное.

- И чтобы это означало?

- Не знаю, но предчувствие плохое.

- Полагаешься на свои инстинкты?

Он пожал плечами. – Они не раз спасали мне жизнь.

Всматриваясь вдаль, я поняла, что он имел в виду, называя небо необычным. Гроза ушла на восток. В далёких густых тучах иногда поблёскивали молнии, озаряя их то оранжевым, то бордовым, то тёмно-синим, под цвет занимавшегося рассвета.

- Никогда здесь ничего подобного не видела.

Дождя не было, но вчерашняя вечерняя жара так и не вернулась. Укутавшись в шаль, сдёрнутую со спинки стула в гостиной по пути сюда, я вздохнула, чувствуя, как непривычно холоден воздух после дождя. Облачко пара вырвалось у меня вместе с выдохом. Я снова посмотрела на обнажённую спину Эдварда.

- Замёрзнешь, - упрекнула я.

Эдвард обернулся, краешек его губ поднялся вверх.

- Согреешь?

Я так же робко улыбнулась в ответ и просто кивнула. Протянув руку, он выразительно посмотрел на меня. Стоило моим пальцам коснуться его ладони, как я тут же очутилась в крепких объятьях, из которых вырваться не было ни единой возможности.

Обняв его за талию, я спрятала лицо у него на груди. Он мягко массировал мне спину, разминая мышцы, может, отчасти извиняясь, что совсем не дал мне отдыха прошедшей ночью.

Где-то час назад мы спустились в гостиную, где стояло пианино. При мне им никогда не пользовались.

- Хочешь сыграть? – спросила тогда я.

- Да, правда, я давно не играл, - откинув крышку, Эдвард нежно провёл по клавишам кончиками пальцев, несколько струн в старом деревянном корпусе исторгли тоскливый звук.

- Отчего так?

- Когда-то я играл для мамы, - признался он, - она заметила, что музыка увлекает меня, и решила, что с помощью неё сможет уберечь меня от дурного влияния улицы и компаний, с которыми я тогда водился.

- Помогло?

- Нет, я рос не в самом благополучном районе. Там просто иначе и жить не умели. Но играть я научился.

- Почему же больше не играешь?

- Мама умерла, а играть на пианино просто так, не для неё, мне уже не хотелось.

- Давно это было? Неужели ты не играл ни разу с тех пор? – я жадно ловила любую информацию о нём, как утопающий ловит воздух.

- Давно. Но нет, я играл в одном из ресторанов Сан-Диего вечерами. Совсем не пыльная работа, - усмехнулся он. – К тому же разительно отличалась от моей предыдущей, и некоторое время даже приносила какое-то подобие удовольствия.

- А сейчас?

- А сейчас я хочу сыграть для тебя.

И он играл, довольно долго. Играл так же, как занимался любовью. Играл с душой, с чувством, со страстью. Отдавая всего себя этой игре.

Мелодии перетекали одна в другую: знакомые и незнакомые, с логическими завершениями или оборванные на середине.

В какой-то момент я перебралась из кресла к нему на скамеечку, подобрав ноги и спрятав ступни под подол вновь надетой ночной сорочки. Было совершенно естественно находиться рядом с ним вот так, как будто мы уже сотни раз до этого проводили ночи подобным образом.

Мы пока никак не обсуждали произошедшее или то, что, возможно, нашим отношениям следует придать какой-то статус.

Я тут же усмехнулась своим мыслям.

Не было никаких отношений. И будущего для нас тоже не было.

Я не знала, кто такой Эдвард, хоть и чувствовала, что он неплохой человек. К тому же, чисто теоретически, я всё ещё оставалась женой Эмметта.

Стоило его имени всплыть в моей голове, я тут же поёжилась.

- Пойдём в дом? – предложил Эдвард, подумав, что мне холодно.

Но свежий воздух помогал собраться с мыслями и вернуться к реальности, в которой мы всё ещё были слишком разными, слишком незнакомыми, слишком подозрительными.

- Как хочешь, - пожала я плечами.

- Белла, - он вздохнул, явно недовольный моим вялым тоном, - посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Подняв взгляд, я наблюдала за тем, как темнеют его глаза.

Его палец накрыл мои губы, не удержавшись, я поцеловала его.

- Не знаю, что будет дальше, но обещаю, как только всё закончится, я расскажу о себе, насколько это возможно.

- Я бы хотела… - начала я, но его палец снова вернулся к моим губам, прося помолчать.

- Я знаю, я бы тоже этого хотел. Но, может, ты сама уйдёшь после…

- Совершенно неважно… - снова попыталась вставить я, но Эдвард покачал головой.

- Шшш, я не могу предложить тебе спокойной, безопасной жизни.

- У меня уже была спокойная и безопасная жизнь, посмотри, чем она оказалась! – воскликнула я. – Единственное, чего я хочу – честности. Ты можешь мне этого дать?

- Я могу дать тебе больше, - просто сказал он. Его палец обводил контур моих губ, взглядом Эдвард прослеживал его путь, – но и этого может быть недостаточно.

Что-то внезапно привлекло его внимание. Эдвард насторожился, вскинул голову, окидывая взглядом кромку леса и широкое просторное поле с противоположной стороны. Теперь он хмурился. Отстранив меня от себя, подтолкнул к двери.

- Зайди внутрь, - приказал он. – Поднимись наверх и не высовывайся.

* * *

**Буду рада отзывам. На самом деле история уже поворачивает к своему логическому завершению, так что осталось совсем немного. Поддержите меня?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Мне не нравилось небо, мне не нравилось напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, мне не нравилось то, что я почувствовал к Белле, а ещё мне не нравилась одинокая тень, скользящая между деревьев.

Как всё изменилось за последние сутки! А, может, это произошло гораздо раньше?

Отослав Беллу обратно в дом, я сам предусмотрительно шагнул следом, делая вид, что ухожу, но так и остался стоять на самом пороге, смотря в сторону леса через противомоскитную сетку.

Тень за деревьями не шевелилась.

Он наблюдал. Безусловно, уже зная и понимая, что произошло между мной и Беллой. Понимая, что мой визит не случаен, что девственно чистый компьютер - моих рук дело, что он загнал в ловушку сам себя.

Правда, сделал он это уже довольно давно. Тогда у него хватило и сил, и связей уйти. Но отчего-то он решил наступить на одни и те же грабли во второй раз. И менее успешно.

Мой мозг работал с удвоенной силой. Я пытался решить, что и как делать дальше. Идти на оправданный риск, поставить под угрозу Беллу или позволить Эмметту сделать первый шаг?

Стараясь предугадать его действия, я прокручивал в голове десятки разных вариантов развития событий и один за другим отбрасывал их. Так или иначе, в каждом из них Белле грозила опасность. А это было недопустимо. Недопустимо подводить под удар свою женщину.

В глубине дома зазвонил телефон.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кому, к чёрту, придёт в голову беспокоить Беллу в пятом часу утра?

Отвернувшись от входа, я направился к кабинету. У подножия лестницы в нерешительности стояла Белла.

- Что делать? - в руках она сжимала не затыкающийся телефонный аппарат.

- Есть предположения, кто это может быть?

- Кто угодно, если дело важное, может, с отцом чего случилось, - она поёжилась от подобной перспективы, - или Джаспер решил вдруг проверить, всё ли со мной в порядке, может, не подумал о разнице во времени? Ответить?

Я прикинул, не могла ли та лесная тень использовать этот звонок в качестве отвлекающего манёвра. Мой взгляд снова скользнул в узкий коридор, ведущий к заднему входу. Я старался уловить какие-то посторонние звуки, но разрывающийся телефон мешал услышать хоть что-то.

- Ответь, - наконец, кивнул я.

Белла тотчас же поднесла трубку к уху.

- Алло?

Её неуверенный голос вполне мог бы сойти за сонный.

Она резко вскинула взгляд на меня, когда на другом конце раздалось какое-то бормотание, затем покачала головой.

- Да, разбудили. Нет, ничего страшного.

Затем её глаза расширились.

- Сожалею, но не могу. Видите ли... я вдова мистера МакКарти, он... он... - она так и не смогла закончить предложения, да этого уже и не требовалось. - Да, спасибо, - заморгала Белла, когда с другого конца провода, видимо, полился поток соболезнований. - Всего доброго.

Белла медленно нажала на отбой.

- Кто это был?

- Не представились, хотели услышать Эмметта.

Потянувшись к ней, я забрал из её обмякших пальцев трубку.

- Иди, переоденься. Возможно, здесь скоро станет опасно находиться. Я хочу увезти тебя отсюда подальше.

Она снова попыталась заупрямиться, что никуда не поедет, но я решительно прервал её, давая понять, что споры бесполезны. Речь теперь шла о более серьёзных вещах. Я мог бы справиться с одним Эмметтом, но если сюда нагрянет целый отряд вооружённых до зубов головорезов?

Постепенно кусочки головоломки стали вставать на свои места. И если я правильно расценил этот звонок, значит, вскоре здесь может сделаться очень жарко.

Изначально, мне казалось, что Эмметт действовал не в одиночку, что передача секретной информации тому курьеру - тщательно спланированная акция, но теперь всё больше и больше я склонялся к мысли, что мой бывший друг и напарник пытался разыграть эту партию с кем-то, кто оказался ему не по зубам.

Видно, всё сорвалось, да так, что ему пришлось инсценировать свою смерть. Только ни нас, ни тех, с кем он связался, не проведёшь такими детскими трюками.

Разозлившись, я почти зарычал. Почему он не подумал о Белле? А думал ли он о ней хоть секунду, затевая это дело? Понимал ли, как и чем, всё может обернуться для неё?

Вернувшись к двери, я тщательно запер её, поднялся наверх, проходя мимо спальни Беллы, мельком отметил, что она уже почти переоделась, и направился к себе.

Надо было что-то делать, и как подсказывало мне моё шестое чувство. Делать это надо немедленно.

Но первым делом - увезти Беллу из этого дома и из этого города.

Схватив сотовый, я позвонил одному парню, занятому, как и я, в этой операции. Связывался я с ними очень редко. И никогда без надобности.

- Коул, вы слышали последний звонок? - без всяких приветствий начал я.

- Да, - на заднем фоне раздались ещё несколько голосов из Управления, - ранние пташки, - он притворно зевнул.

- Отследили? - доставая футболку и куртку из сумки, поинтересовался я.

- Да, Эд, по всему выходит, что звонили совсем неподалёку от дома. Звонок с мобильного, а не со стационара. Зря ты отказался от помощи, но мы уже выслали к тебе ребят, правда, будут они не так уж скоро. Не переживай, к дому приближаться без необходимости не будут. Что пока собираешься делать?

- Увезти... - я хотел сказать Беллу, но вовремя исправился, - миссис Свон.

Коул удивился.

- Но мы же собирались...

- Отпадает, - перебил я, опускаясь на кровать и зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом, параллельно борясь со шнурками кроссовок. - Слишком опасно.

Пообещав держать их в курсе, я спрятал телефон в кармане джинс. Закрепив кобуру с пистолетом, я взял в руку ещё один и поспешил в комнату Беллы.

Она сидела на разворошённой кровати. Пытаясь игнорировать воспоминания о том, чем мы с ней занимались здесь всего несколько часов назад, я приказал себе думать только деле, ради её же безопасности.

Позже, когда всё закончится, у меня будет время всё обдумать, но не сейчас.

- Не хочу уезжать, - упрямо пробормотала она. - Не хочу оставлять тебя здесь одного.

- Поверь, мне так будет спокойнее.

Приблизившись, я опустился перед ней на корточки так, чтобы наши лица находились на одном уровне. Взяв её за подбородок, приподнял лицо и позволил себе коротко прижаться к её губам своими. Может, этот поцелуй подскажет Белле, что в моём отношении к ней ничего не изменилось.

Я ценил то доверие, что она оказала мне, мой изначальный цинизм куда-то исчез: бесповоротно и бесследно. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах.

Не меньше мне хотелось, чтобы она не была женой Эмметта.

Про себя горько усмехнувшись этой иронии жизни, я встал и потянул её за руку.

- Пора, успеешь на первый автобус до Далласа.

Белла подхватила небольшую дорожную сумку, что успела собрать, и мы направились по коридору к лестнице.

По пути я остановился у небольшого окошка. Небо становилось всё светлее с каждой минутой, на стёклах, в уголках, застыл иней. На юге? Мои брови удивлённо приподнялись.

Но я тотчас же перестал думать об этом странном явлении, стоило моему взгляду ухватить тень, отделившуюся от деревьев и, трансформировавшуюся во вполне определённого человека, в данный момент направляющегося к дому.

Не сдержавшись, я выругался.

- Что? - Белла, ничего не понимая, посмотрела на меня.

Отобрав у неё уже ставшую бесполезной сумку, я почти бегом направился на первый этаж, чуть ли не волоком таща девушку за собой.

- Планы изменились.

- Мы никуда не едем?

- Пока нет.

Втолкнув её в кабинет и приказав сидеть тихо, я проверил засов на двери, прекрасно осознавая, что это не остановит Эмметта.

Или того, кто придёт по его воскресшую душу.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, я решал, что же делать, а потом, поддавшись порыву, отодвинул задвижку и скользнул в тень под лестницей, пытаясь убедить себя, что поступаю верно.

Я не знал, откуда он придёт, какой вход выберет.

Но Эмметт не был бы собой, если бы не выбрал парадный. Он вошёл в дом по–хозяйки, наверняка, уверенный в том, что застанет нас с Беллой врасплох. На его лице застыло почти комичное выражение, когда он удивлённо осознал, что дверь не заперта.

Пока он пытался сообразить, почему так, я бесшумно и молниеносно переместился к нему и, обхватив рукой за горло, прижал дуло пистолета к его виску.

Он автоматически впился в моё предплечье пальцами, пытаясь освободиться, но тут же замер, ощутив холодную сталь, прижатую к своей голове.

- С чудесным воскрешением, Эмметт. Надо признать, я тебя заждался, брат.

Тот вздрогнул, услышав, как я использовал его бывший ник, что закрепился за ним в Управлении.

- Понравилось трахать мою жену? - вместо какого-либо ответа, задыхаясь, выплюнул он.

Я сильнее надавил на его горло, с удовлетворением отмечая, как захрипел Эмметт, стоило мне на несколько секунд перекрыть ему доступ кислорода.

- Ты всех нас очень подвёл, - прошипел я ему на ухо, игнорируя его замечание о Белле. - Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошим парнем и поможешь всем нам выпутаться из передряги, в которую сам же и втянул, а? Офицер МакКарти?


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Как вести себя с человеком, жизнь которого за несколько дней превратилась из привычной в незнакомую, чужую. С человеком, который понял, что несколько лет его прошлого были построены на обмане и лжи. Который до сих пор так и не смог до конца осознать этого, быть может, ему понадобятся недели, месяцы, если не годы понять и принять случившееся.

Первое, что я увидел, ввалившись в кабинет, расширенные от ужаса и шока глаза Беллы. Мне было страшно предположить, что сейчас творилось в её голове. Не думаю, что она не понимала, кто пришёл в её дом, но видеть Эмметта вот так, совсем рядом, живым, хоть и без сознания (благодаря моим усилиям) стало для неё полнейшим шоком.

Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, что делать, то ли бросится помогать мне, пока я пристраивал безвольное тело её мужа на стуле, то ли оставаться на месте.

- Не двигайся, - решил я её проблему, и Белла замерла там же, где находилась, за столом, возле окна.

Окно. Я нахмурился.

- Белла, отойди, пожалуйста, куда-нибудь, например, вот к тому книжному шкафу, - махнул я в сторону массивных деревянных стеллажей с книгами. По моим подсчётам одно из самых безопасных мест в комнате, в случае если к нам нагрянут заезжие гости и решат устроить себе какое-нибудь весьма распространённое развлечение, например, стрельбу по окнам. Я старался говорить с ней спокойно, чтобы не напугать ещё больше.

- Что с ним? - шепнула она, отойдя в указанном мной направлении.

Мне нравилось это в Белле. Она не лезла под пули, не бравировала, просто тихо и спокойно делала то, что я просил. Наверное, ответ был прост: я получил кредит её доверия.

- Вырубился ненадолго, - я опустил руки Эмметта в просвет между рейками сиденья и спинкой, затем выудил из кармана наручники и защёлкнул их на его запястьях. Ему будет жутко неудобно и больно, когда он придёт в себя.

- С твоей помощью?

- Не без этого, - я совсем ненадолго перекрыл ему доступ кислорода, достаточно для того, чтобы он на какое-то время отключился.

- Что... что мы будем делать? - тихо спросила Белла.

- Ждать, - честно ответил я, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к Белле. - Ничего не бойся, - шепнул я, моя рука скользнула в её волосы, а губы коротко прижались к её холодному виску. – Помощь уже близко, - я немного лукавил, но к чему расстраивать её ещё больше.

- Мне жаль, - прошептала она, а я нахмурился.

- Почему ты извиняешься?

- Я не хотела подвергать тебя опасности.

Глупо, но мне хотелось рассмеяться. После того, как я и никто другой поставил её под удар, она ещё и извиняется.

- Если бы я... если бы мы... - она закрыла глаза и замотала головой, не желая озвучивать то, чем мы занимались. Мне оставалось надеяться, что стыд или раскаяние тут не при чём. - Я тебе мешаю, мне с самого начала стоило уехать, как ты говорил. Это твоя работа.

- Сейчас мне плевать на эту чёртову работу, - немного угрожающе прошептал я, но затем опомнился и смягчил тон. - Не всё так просто, Белла.

Она хотела что-то ответить, но тихий стон со стороны Эмметта прервал её на первом же слове. Глаза Беллы расширились от ужаса. И я понимал: одно дело знать, что он бродит где-то там живой, обманувший её, а другое - видеть его буквально в нескольких метрах от себя, особенно после того, чем мы с ней занимались этой ночью, и, наверное, понимая, что он уже обо всём догадался.

Отойдя от Беллы, я встал напротив Эмметта, глядя на то, как он приходит в себя. Открыв глаза, он уставился на меня, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, добродушное выражение его лица мигом испарилось, на смену ему пришли надменность и высокомерие, в глазах полыхнула ненависть.

- Ты, - просипел он и закашлялся. Он повернул голову и впился взглядом в застывшую у книжных полок Беллу, его взгляд смягчился. - Воды, - прошептал он.

Заметив, что она уже готова броситься выполнять его просьбу, я махнул рукой, жестом останавливая её.

- Не надо, Белла, - девушка замерла.

Я взял графин с водой со стола, наполнил стакан до краёв и с наслаждением выплеснул всё содержимое в лицо Эмметту.

Тот зафыркал и снова зашёлся в приступе кашля, а затем улыбнулся.

- Играешь в крутого копа, Каллен? - тихонько засмеялся он.

Я физически ощутил, как отреагировала Белла, когда Эмметт обратился ко мне по моей настоящей фамилии. Позже, они разберутся с этим позже.

- Твоя школа, брат.

Эмметт покачал головой, а потом внимательно и спокойно посмотрел на меня, упорно продолжая игнорировать Беллу, что, впрочем, было к лучшему.

- К чему всё это? Я пальцем бы её не тронул, - он мотнул головой в сторону Беллы. - Какого чёрта ты удумал засесть в этом доме, словно пёс на привязи?

Присев перед Эмметтом, так, что наши лица оказались на одном уровне, я пропустил мимо ушей его замечание.

- И что ты мне предлагаешь сделать сейчас, Эм? Поверить тебе? После того, как ты попытался сдать всю контору? Не единожды. Ты пытался убить меня, ты пытался убить парней, ты поставил всё под угрозу. Ты играл на две стороны. Как всегда.

- Я запутался, чёрт тебя дери, тебе ли этого не знать? - выкрикнул он, краем глаза, я заметил, как вздрогнула Белла.

Отрицательно покачав головой, я ответил.

- Я тебе безмерно благодарен, что когда-то ты вытащил меня из дерьма, но никогда бы не подумал, что ты сам настолько глубоко увяз в нём. Карлайл тогда прикрыл твою задницу, не думал же ты, что и на этот раз тебе всё сойдёт с рук?

Эмметт буквально заскрежетал зубами, некоторое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга.

- Слушай, ненавижу просить, но просто развяжи меня, я заберу, за чем пришёл и уйду. Даю слово.

- Я не верю слову того, кто хоть один раз его нарушал.

Бессильная ярость Эмметта вылилась в тщетную попытку вырвать из стальных тисков наручников, но единственное, чего он добился - больше боли, что причинил сам себе своими же движениями.

- Милая, - обратился он к жене, видя, что меня упрашивать бесполезно.

Белла огромными, расширившимися от ужаса глазами посмотрела на него, замотала головой, отказываясь слушать, отвернулась и тихонько заплакала.

Я ненавидел её слёзы.

Предупреждающе взглянув на Эмметта, я поднялся.

- Спешу огорчить, даже если бы я и доверился тебе, уносить уже нечего, я всё удалил. Всё, за что ты мог бы выручить хоть сколько-нибудь денег.

- Что? - шокировано выдохнул он.

- Вот так вот, - спокойно ответил я, приподняв бровь, затем пошёл к Белле, не в силах больше выносить вида её худеньких, вздрагивающих от рыданий плеч.

Мне было плевать на Эмметта, всё равно, что он подумаем, а если что-то, хоть один комментарий, вырвется из его поганого рта, я закрою его на некоторое время. Обняв Беллу, я прижал её к себе, чувствуя, как она утыкается мне в плечо и, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы, силится успокоиться.

Эмметт молча смотрел на нас, потом открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и просто покачал головой.

- Кто? - спросил я, зная, что он поймёт.

- Аро, - он будто бы еле ворочал языком.

Выругавшись про себя, как следует, я прищурившись посмотрел на Эмметта.

- Ну, и мразь же ты. В одно дерьмо дважды.

Он расхохотался, смотря на нас безумными глазами.

- Если у него через час не будет нужной информации, он явится сюда и разнесёт дом в щепки. Мы договорились встретиться в Стентонвилле. Его ребята не трогали меня, хотя и хотели убрать тогда в переулке, но, видишь ли, мы сумели прийти к соглашению. Жизнь и деньги в обмен на информацию, - он закивал, - ещё больше информации.

- Он идиот, если поверил тебе, вся твоя информация - трёхгодичной давности. Проекты закрыты. После твоего предательства многие группы были расформированы, долгосрочные операции свёрнуты.

- Но люди, Эдвард, люди-то остались, - так раздражающим тоном наставника пояснил Эмметт. - Аро нужны имена. Чтобы не вышло, как с тобой.

Сорвавшись с места, я потащил Беллу к выходу.

- Мы уходим. Зная Аро, не думаю, что он будет ждать ещё час. Терпение – не относится к списку его добродетелей.

Я понимал, что сейчас каждая секунда на счету. Операция, Эмметт, данные, да на всё мне было плевать... Главное, успеть увезти Беллу.

Если бы мы изначально знали, кто замешан в деле, всё шло бы по другому.

Но от нашего информатора поступила абсолютно другие сведения. Наверное, глупо было предполагать, что Эмметт действовал в одиночку. Он всегда трясся за собственную шкуру, и в тот раз, когда сдал всех, играя на два фронта, и сейчас, пытаясь продать ворованную им информацию.

Естественно, он не мог покинуть Управление с пустыми руками, вот поэтому за ним и наблюдали. Он будто был на поруках у Карлайла, ведь именно благодаря его заступничеству он остался на свободе. Вынужденная отставка и целый список наложенных запретов, будь то работа в любой военной организации, даже в какой-либо коммерческой службе так или иначе связанной с вооружёнными силами или полицией, запрет на выезд из страны и прочее, были попросту ничем.

Эмметт оказался по-настоящему изворотлив, если каждый раз ему удавалось выхватывать сыр из мышеловки и не прищемить кончика хвоста.

Но всему есть предел.

- Вы меня, что, оставляете? - окликнул он нас, когда мы были уже возле двери.

- У тебя встреча с Аро, я не хочу мешать, - насмешливо кивнул я.

Эмметт побелел как полотно.

- Освободи меня.

- Нет.

- Белла, - переключился он на жену, - я хочу всё объяснить.

В один шаг подлетев к нему, я ухватил Эметта за горло.

- Даже имени её не произноси.

- Я могу всё объяснить, - задыхаясь, упрямо повторял он.

- Не хочу ничего слышать, - это был первый раз, когда Белла заговорила с того момента, как он пришёл в себя. Её голос был тихим, но твёрдым. - По крайней мере, не от тебя.

Она бросила последний взгляд на Эмметта и шагнула за порог кабинета, я разжал пальцы и без лишних слов вышел следом.

Белла была уже у входной двери.

- Ты в порядке, - подойдя, спросил я.

- Насколько это возможно, да.

Окружив её бледное личико ладонями, я наклонился и быстро поцеловал её в холодные губы.

- Давай быстрее выбираться отсюда, - предложил я, и она храбро кивнула.

Посмотрев в боковые окошки, я не увидел ничего подозрительного, поэтому раскрыл дверь.

Небосвод должен был быть светлым, но грозовые тучи клубились, будто в дьявольском танце. Зрелище поистине было устрашающим, особенно вкупе с оливковым цветом неба. Я выдохнул, изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.

Кинув взгляд на Беллу, одетую в один тоненький свитер, я отошёл к крючкам с одеждой, снимая её куртку.

- Вот, надень.

Она повернулась ко мне и протянула руку, и в этот момент где-то со стороны дороги, не видимой из-за разросшихся кустов перед домом, раздался пронзительный звук выстрела.  
Я видел, как Белла замерла, не зная, что ей делать. Мои инстинкты работали быстрее меня. Повернувшись, я одним прыжком подскочил к ней, сбивая с ног, буквально отшвыривая обратно, к двери кабинета.

С глухим стуком мы повалились на пол.

- Ты в порядке? - прошептал я, надеясь, что никак не поранил её.

- Да, - если слышно выдохнула Белла, поднося руку к голове. - Вроде как.

Она, видимо, ударилась ею о деревянную панель стены, когда падала.

Потянувшись, я ногой пихнул входную дверь, та захлопнулась. Переместившись к ней, закрыл замок, прекрасно понимая, что никого это не остановит.

- Что нам делать? - заикаясь, спросила Белла.

Привстав и стараясь держаться ниже уровня окон, я переместился к лестнице, под которую бросил свою сумку. В ней было оружие. Всего пара пистолетов. Не бог весть что.

- Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, милая, - пытался успокоить я.

Кинув взгляд в сторону кабинета, я услышал звук ёрзающих по полу ножек стула. Конечно, выстрел не остался незамеченным для Эмметта.

Гадёнышу крупно повезло. По всей видимости, мне придётся довериться ему. В конце концов, ему представиться прекрасный случай реабилитироваться и в очередной раз скосить тебе наказание за содействие следствию.

Стоило нам войти в кабинет, Эмметт резко обернулся в нашу сторону. На губах его заиграла улыбочка.

- Вы быстро вернулись.

- Путешествие оказалось недолгим.

- От порога до порога.

- Типа того.

Он подёргал скованными руками.

- Браслеты снимешь?

Указав Белле вернуться на старое место, где она и стояла до этого, я сел на пол перед Эмметтом.

- Сначала договоримся.

На лице его отразился ужас напополам с недоверием.

- Ты что собираешься делать это прямо сейчас?

- Да, - вынув ключи от наручников из кармана, я потряс ими перед его носом, - и лучше тебе соглашаться на _все_ мои условия.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Широко распахнутыми глазами я смотрела на то, как Эдвард снимает наручники с Эмметта. Тот подвигал затёкшими запястьями, потёр их, медленно сжал, а затем так же неторопливо разжал пальцы.

Всё моё тело напряглось, словно я интуитивно ожидала подвоха, но Эмметт поднялся и встал рядом с Эдвардом. Не ударил, не сбежал. Они о чём–то тихо разговаривали. Такие разные внешне, но в то же время чем–то похожие. От обоих мужчин сейчас исходила угроза. Не в мой адрес, естественно.

Кинув взгляд на Эмметта, я не узнала собственного мужа. В его лице не осталось знакомой мне мягкости: черты заострились, губы сжались в прямую линию, глаза превратились в маленькие щёлочки.

– Что у тебя? – спросил он Эдварда.

– Два пистолета, твой – третий, когда я ехал сюда, не планировал иметь дела с вооружённой до зубов армией Аро.

– Понятно, – протянул Эмметт, – у меня есть оружие здесь, в доме. Не могу поверить, что ты не обнаружил мой тайник.

Я даже не успела подумать о том, сколько лет я жила в этом доме и ничего не знала об оружии, спрятанном где–то в его недрах. Должно ли это волновать меня? Не знаю, почему–то не волновало, ни капли. Дом, который я любила, который считала своим, вдруг сделался неуютным и незнакомым, как и этот светловолосый мужчина, за которого я когда–то так быстро выскочила замуж, ослеплённая его сказками про любовь с первого взгляда.

– Быть не может, я всё осмотрел, – голос Эдварда отвлёк меня от неприятных раздумий.

Эмметт усмехнулся.

– Ты, что, думал, я буду жить в доме, где кроме охотничьего дробовика или винтовки нет другого оружия? Самоуверен, как всегда. Сейчас я выйду...

– А потом вернёшься обратно, – с нажимом произнёс Эдвард.

– Конечно, я не хочу получить пулю в затылок от тебя, но ещё меньше я хочу получить пулю в лоб от Аро.

С этими словами он, бросив короткий взгляд в мою сторону, вышел из комнаты, а Эдвард, нахмурившись, посмотрел в окно. На улице было тихо. Пока что. После первого выстрела других не последовало. Мне уже казалось, не привиделся ли он нам? Но не могла же у нас троих быть одна и та же звуковая галлюцинация.

– Эдвард, – тихо позвала я, он тотчас же обернулся ко мне. – Ты ему доверяешь?

– Ни капли, но пока он будет спасать собственную шкуру, удара со спины можно не ожидать.

Мне хотелось подойти и ощутить успокаивающее прикосновения рук, поэтому я уже сделала шаг вперёд, но Эдвард знаком остановил меня.

– Не двигайся, – он указал мне на пол, и я буквально съехала вниз по шкафу. Подтянув колени к груди, обняла их руками. Он сел так же, опираясь на стену.

– И что теперь? – спросила я.

– К сожалению, сейчас только начало дня, это плохо. Вечером всё проще, я бы постарался вывести нас, но здесь кругом открытое пространство. До леса рукой подать, но через поле. Вдоль дороги – на несколько миль пусто, – монотонно объяснял он. – Это хорошо тем, что мы поймём, откуда нас атакуют, но спрятаться нам будет негде. Единственное наше прикрытие – дом. Мы можем лишь сидеть и ждать помощи, надеясь, что у Аро не лопнет терпение, и он не решит прикончить нас раньше времени или взорвать здание к чертям собачьим, – Эдвард невесело усмехнулся. – Я уже связался с Управлением. Помощь в пути, плюс вызвали отряд из Далласа, они будут здесь даже раньше, чем наши ребята.

– Сомневаюсь, что помощь так скоро придёт, – сказал Эмметт, вернувшийся в комнату с большой черной холщовой сумкой в руке.

– Почему? – спросила мы почти одновременно с Эдвардом.

– Вы на улицу давно выглядывали? Сомневаюсь, что аэропорт сейчас принимает рейсы.

– Природа сошла с ума. Это я ещё ночью заметил, – пожал плечами Эдвард.

– Если заметил, почему не уехал сразу, – бросив сумку на пол, с нажимом спросил Эмметт, но, видя, что Эдвард не понимает, что он имеет в виду, вздохнул. – Резкая смена температуры: жара, холод, снова жара, безветрие и засуха, а затем безумная гроза.

– Слушай, – Эдвард ткнул пальцем в сторону Эмметта, – тут тебе не грёбаная телевикторина, поэтому...

– Ладно–ладно, – Эммет опустился на одно колено возле сумки, – я уже видел такое небо однажды, в Иллинойсе, тёмно–оливковое, с безумным рисунком клубящихся облаков. Ничего не напоминает?

Я увидела, как глаза Эдварда распахнулись шире, словно того осенила догадка.

– Торнадо? – он, не веря, усмехнулся.

Мой рот беззвучно приоткрылся. Родившись в дождливом городке, единственное, к чему я привыкла – грозам и ливням. Смерчи были для меня чем–то из разряда ужасных новостей по телевизору. Нет, я слышала, что несколько лет назад по Далласу прогулялось торнадо, но я была в этом городе, там не осталось ни единого следа буйства непогоды, город выглядел так же спокойно, как и всегда.

– Будем надеяться, что оно пройдёт стороной, – пробормотал Эмметт, расстёгивая молнию на сумке.

– А что ты сам не уехал, как только понял?

– Я не боюсь, – вальяжно произнёс он. – За домом, рядом с холмом есть вырытое в земле укрытие, времянка, как раз для подобных случаев. К тому же я надеялся, что свалите вы, а я спокойно закончу свои дела, так нет, вам вздумалось... – убийственный взгляд Эдварда и его рука, передёрнувшая затвор, вынутой из сумки винтовки, прервало моего мужа (экс мужа) на полуслове. – Твоё присутствие было, как шип в заднице, на кой чёрт они прислали тебя? – поправился он, но Эдвард сосредоточился на изучении содержимого.

Достав какой–то футляр, он раскрыл его и, усмехнувшись, принялся собирать содержимое.

– Неплохо, неплохо. Может, у тебя здесь где–нибудь С–3 завалялось?

– Нет, но есть несколько гранат и пара запасных обойм.

– Каллен, МакКарти, – внезапно раздалось где–то за пределами дома.

Мужчины тут же замолчали, Эмметт покачал головой с явной досадой.

– Не усложняйте этот день ни мне, ни себе. Погода явно портится, и мне очень хочется убраться отсюда поскорее, – я вздрогнула, ощутив угрозу в мягком баритоне. – Выходите, и я вас не трону, даю слово.

– Какой шутник, – вполголоса произнёс Эдвард.

– Только отдайте то, за чем я пришёл, – добавил мужчина снаружи. – Тогда, МакКарти, ты можешь уехать и дальше так же числиться в списках не существующих, а ты, Каллен, насколько мне известно, уже не работаешь на так любимое тобой Управление.

– Интересно, если я скажу, что он может уходить, ибо отдавать нечего, он действительно уберётся, или это спровоцирует его на атаку? – усмехнулся Эмметт.

Эдвард посмотрел на меня, я ободряюще улыбнулась, уголок его губ поднялся вверх. На меня снизошло поистине чудесное равнодушие ко всему происходящему. Мой воскресший муж находился сейчас в одной со мной комнате, но мне не хотелось ни бросится к нему на шею, не съездить по лицу. А на Эдварда я тихонько злилась. И это была глупая злость, ибо она не имела под собой никаких весомых оснований. В этой ситуации мы оказались не по его вине. Всё из–за Эмметта. И из–за моего упрямства отчасти. Согласись я сразу уехать, сейчас бы продолжала скорбеть по безвременно усопшему мужу в объятьях Анжелы или отца.

_Нет,_ – тут же решила я, – _лучше горькая правда, чем напрасная скорбь._

– Парни, вы испытываете моё терпение! – голос поднялся на октаву выше. – Будет обидно, если девушка пострадает.

Сразу же, будто в подтверждение этих слов раздался выстрел; осколки стекла, рассечённого пулей, посыпались на подоконник, а сама она вонзилась в противоположную от окна стену.

Непроизвольно отпрыгнув в сторону, я распласталось на полу. Тут же ко мне подлетел Эмметт, и я, каким–то образом очутилась в его объятьях. Обхватив меня, он скользнул к столу и спрятался за ним.

Рука, словно бы сделанная из стали, с силой притянула меня к его телу. Мне казалось, я почувствую отвращение, вновь оказавшись с ним так близко, или, напротив, позабытое чувство ностальгии нахлынет на меня. Но ни того, ни другого не произошло.

– Ты в порядке, Белла? – он отвёл волосы от моего лица. – Я никогда не желал подвергать тебя опасности, милая. Если бы всё сразу пошло так, как я и рассчитывал, ничего бы этого не случилось. Всё было бы, как и прежде, понимаешь?

Автоматически я кивнула. Мой растерянный взгляд скользнул по комнате и наткнулся на Эдварда. Мне сложно было описать выражение его лица. Пару секунд он пристально смотрел на нас с Эмметтом, а потом, будто щитом отгородился. Не знаю, что он чувствовал, видя меня в объятьях моего бывшего мужа.

Эмметт что–то продолжал бормотать, пока Эдвард не заткнул его парой слов.

– Успокойся, МакКарти. У тебя будет время всё объяснить Белле. Позже.

Рука на моей талии напряглась, но Эмметт замолчал.

– Так что вы решили? – снова донеслось с улицы. – Не стоит испытывать моё терпение. Пока я ещё в хорошем расположении духа.

Эдвард внезапно напрягся, потом поднял вверх два пальца и на что–то указал Эмметту.

– Будь здесь, не двигайся, – шепнул Эмметт, выпуская меня из своих рук и, пригнувшись, переместился обратно к книжным стойкам.

Видимо, их привлекло, какое–то движение за окном, так как Эдвард, не поднимая головы, скользнул ближе к нему. Они с Эмметтом снова что–то безмолвно обсудили друг с другом. Кончик ствола винтовки Эдварда лёг на подоконник.

По взмаху руки Эмметта, они выстрелили синхронно, тут же раздались два вскрика, а потом в библиотеку, через разбитое окно влетел град пуль, выбивая дерево и штукатурку из стен и мебели.

– Оба готовы, – сказал Эмметт, припав к полу.

Эдвард снова рискнул выглянуть в окно, его указательный палец танцевал на курке. Со своей позиции мне было не очень–то хорошо его видно, я попыталась переместиться, но громкий окрик Эмметта, остановил меня.

Я видела, как они снова обменялись информацией, всё так же, по средствам знаков, а затем Эдвард, как настоящий, хорошо обученный солдат, который не тратит впустую патроны, сделал несколько прицельных выстрелов.

Вскрики, а затем новые, ответные выстрелы раздались со стороны улицы.

Ледяной ветер ворвался в комнату сквозь разбитое окно и принёс с собою всё тот же голос.

– Вы всё же испытываете моё терпение и хорошее отношение к вам. Думаете, я позволю вам просто так убивать моих парней?

Раздались пистолетные выстрелы, ужас со свинцовым дождём повторился, но вскоре смолк.

– Сдаётся мне, что вы тянете время.

Эмметт с Эдвардом переглянулись.

– Ну, что? Давай? – вдохнул Эмметт.

– Я не вижу другого выхода, – печально улыбнулся Эдвард.

– Помни, что ты мне обещал.

– За содействие следствию, как же... как же...

Эмметт усмехнулся, затем двинулся к двери, по пути захватив пистолет, лежащий возле сумки, и скрылся в прихожей.

– Белла, – позвал меня Эдвард.

– Да, – мой тихий голос дрожал.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да.

Он кивнул, Эмметт вернулся в кабинет.

– Сколько? – задал вопрос Эдвард.

– Двое, а у тебя?

– Четверо.

– Пятерых мы сняли, хм. Есть ли предположения? – задумчиво протянул Эмметт.

– Двое или трое позади дома.

– Зачем ему такая армия?

– Ну, он же знал, что мы оба здесь, значит, прекрасно понимал, с кем придётся иметь дело, – резонно предположил Эдвард. – Чертовски неудобно, когда твой бывший босс знает, что ты можешь предпринять, ведь ему знаком наш стиль работы. Куда отправишься? Холл или задний двор?

– Холл. Всё остальное – на случай отступления.

– Тогда, поехали, – Опустив винтовку на пол, Эдвард вставил новую обойму в пистолет.

Эмметт снова ушёл, всё так же пригибаясь и стараясь держаться ниже уровня окон.

Зажав голову в руках, я постаралась отключиться от всего происходящего и не двигаться, хотя желание рвануть к выходу было преогромным, даже несмотря на предостерегающие слова обоих мужчин.

Выстрелы раздавались со всех сторон. Я видела, как Эдвард опустошил всю обойму, затем вставил новую и продолжил. Деревянная и бетонная крошка, куски оконной арматуры, панели на стенах превращались в щепки и прах.

В какой–то момент, меня схватили за руку. Вскинув взгляд, я увидела Эдварда, тянущего меня к выходу.

– Давай, Белла, не медли, – его голос был еле слышным то ли от того, что меня оглушили выстрелы, то ли из–за завывающего в комнате ветра.

Эдвард буквально всунул мне в руки пистолет. Пальцы обняли нагретый его руками металл. В полуразрушенном холле нас встретил Эмметт. В воздухе диким вихрем кружилась поднятая перестрелкой пыль. Краем глаза я зацепила изрешеченную дверь, остовы узких окон без стёкол, вспоротое дерево лестницы и кровь на полу, что попала туда из раны на виске Эмметта.

Вскрикнув, я потянулась к нему, пистолет выпал из ослабевших пальцев.

– Не волнуйся, милая, всего лишь царапина.

Отдёрнув руку, я прижалась к Эдварду. Он тут же, обхватив меня, потянул к выходу.

– Я первый, – Эмметт оттолкнул его плечом и пинком раскрыл дверь.

Резкий порыв ветра буквально припечатал её к стене. На улице было серо, шёл дождь.

Рука Эмметта молниеносно вытянулась, палец нажал на курок. Раздался мужской крик. Даже в этой внезапной темноте, он был как всегда точен.

– О, Господи! – вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я успела прикусить язык.

Пока ещё вдали, у самой линии горизонта, среди низких, клубящихся, тёмно–оливковых туч мчался тёмный вихрь.

– Твою–то мать! – раздался над моим ухом голос Эдварда. – Где ты говоришь тут убежище?

– Там! – Эмметт махнул рукой в сторону поля.

Я проследила за его движением и поняла, о чём он говорил. Вырытый в земле подвал пустовал много лет. В нём ничего не хранилось. Вроде бы Эмметт когда–то и рассказывал мне о его предназначении, но я не заостряла на этом внимания.

Эмметт убежал вперёд, мы с Эдвардом спустились следом, не удержавшись, я поскользнулась на ступеньках крыльца и упала на размякшую от дождя землю. Эдвард рывком поднял меня на ноги и, прикрывая своим телом, буквально потащил к холму. Я уже плохо понимала, что происходит, но, помня о словах Эдварда, что опасно появляться на открытом пространстве, напряглась. Именно к нему мы и двигались. Как только выйдем за ограду растущих возле дома кустов и деревьев, останемся в широком поле.

Позади были вооружённые до зубов бандиты, впереди чёрный, приближающийся с неимоверной скоростью, смерч.

– Надо залезть в подвал, быстрее, – прокричал мне на ухо Эдвард, я только заметила тот дикий вой, что окружал нас.

В какой–то момент он дёрнулся и вскрикнул, затем толкнул меня на землю, прямо в сырую жижу, развернулся и выстрелил несколько раз, почти вслепую.

Видимо, удовлетворившись результатом, снова поднял меня и побежал быстрее.

– Сюда! – Эмметт уже откинул крышку вырытого в земле погреба.

Эдвард подтолкнул меня к лестнице, буквально заставляя спуститься по ступенькам.

– Давай, ты следующий! – ударил он по плечу Эмметта.

– Нет, давай ты!

– Иди первый!

– Нет!

Я запрокинула голову, взгляд наткнулся на серьёзное лицо Эмметта. Плотно сжав губы, он качал головой. Завывание ветра усилилось, до меня долетали лишь обрывки фраз.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – орал Эдвард.

– Я не сяду на хрен в тюрьму! – прокричал в ответ Эмметт, а затем они оба исчезли из поля моего зрения.

Опустив взгляд, я вглядывалась в черноту подвала, затем запрокинула голову. Я осталась совершенно одна, не зная, что мне делать. С одной стороны, я прекрасно понимала, что мне следует послушаться Эдварда и спрятаться, но с другой – не могла не волновать о нём и даже о моём бывшем непутёвом муже. Страх сковал меня.

– Эдвард! – закричала я.

Он тут же оказался рядом. Из разбитой губы сочилась кровь.

– А, ну, быстро внутрь! Я же сказал, не вылезать!

Без лишних возражений я подчинилась, он забрался следом, затем потянул на себя с трудом поддающуюся металлическую крышку. С грохотом захлопнувшись, она погрузила нас в абсолютную темноту. Даже сквозь завывания ветра и дробь капель по люку я слышала, как спускался по железным, проржавевшим от времени ступенькам Эдвард.

Щёлкнула зажигалка. Слабый огонёк осветил его лицо.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал он.

Второго приглашения мне не требовалось.

Кинувшись в объятья Эдварда, я прижалась к его груди и, наконец–то, разрыдалась.

**…..**

**Что ж, вот так. Осталась ещё одна глава и Эпилог. Если вам нравится, оставьте, пожалуйста, отзыв.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17  
**  
- Где Эмметт? - рыдала я на руках у Эдварда.

Кончиками пальцев он коснулся своей разбитой губы.

- Мы поговорили, и он решил уйти.

- Ты его отпустил?

- Шшш... - Мы стояли в темноте, покачиваясь: ослабшие и опустошённые, измотанные сражением с людьми, с природой, с самими собой. - Его не остановишь.

- Он сумасшедший!

- Хоть он и негодяй, но, надо признать, везучий, - тихий смешок раздался совсем рядом с моим ухом; тёплое дыхание коснулось волос. - Не волнуйся за него. Исчезнет, затаится до поры до времени, пока опять адреналин в крови не заиграет.

- Но там наверху черти знает что! - воскликнула я. - Это же торнадо!

- Выбирая из Эмметта и торнадо, я ставлю на Эмметта.

Его рука опустилась мне на спину и принялась чертить круги, успокаивая. Старый, как мир, способ возымел своё действие.

Стихия наверху постепенно отступала. Дикий грохот и рёв ветра стихли, и некоторое время спустя, лишь шум дождя нарушал тишину.

Промокшая одежда липла к телу, и я задрожала, несмотря на тёплые надёжные объятья Эдварда. Его пальцы зарылись в мои влажные спутанные волосы и принялись массировать голову. Постепенно рыдания перешли в тихие всхлипы, поток слёз иссяк. Моя ладонь, легла поверх его руки, я слышала, как резко втянул он в себя воздух через плотно сжатые зубы.

- Тебя ранили? - ахнула я.

- Слегка задели, ничего серьёзного, о чём бы стоило волноваться, слава Богу.

- Надо перевязать.

- Я сам об этом позабочусь.

Усадив меня на старую кровать в углу, Эдвард принялся осматривать помещение и ящики, стоящего у противоположной стены шкафа. Обнаружив пару свечей, он зажёг их, перенёс винтовку и пистолет на старую скамейку и вернулся ко мне.

Скинув рубашку с футболкой, посмотрел на рану.

- Царапина, - пробормотал он.

Оторвав полосу от края рубашки, он обмотал предплечье и, поморщившись, накинул мокрую одежду обратно.

Без долгих раздумий я снова наклонилась к нему, ничего так в этот миг не желая, как оказаться в его объятьях. Сильные руки окружили меня своей надёжной защитой и, прижавшись к его широкой груди, где гулко и мощно билось сердце, я закрыла глаза.

- Долго мы здесь пробудем?

- Несколько часов, не меньше, - голос эхом отдавался в его груди.

- Нам опасно выходить?

- Ты об Аро и его компании?

Я кивнула.

- Мы почти всех подстрелили, остатки вместе с боссом слиняли как раз перед тем, как на нас обрушилась стихия. Теперь будем ждать помощи.

- А она придёт? - совсем по-детски спросила я. В обрушившемся на нас аду, я не видела ни малейшего просвета, мне уже не верилось, что где-то существует иной, привычный мне мир, где каждый день похож на предыдущий: спокойный и счастливый, где твой дом - не поле битвы.

- Обязательно. - В его голосе не было сомнения, и я поверила; какая-то часть убеждённости передалась и мне.

Некоторое время мы сидели в тишине, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит там, наверху. Мысли в моей голове быстро сменяли одна другую, никак не желая подчиняться законам логики. Этот сумбур и неопределённость сводили с ума.

- Эдвард, что мне делать? - я первой нарушила молчание и почувствовала, как он напрягся.

- Это тебе решать, - спокойно ответил он, а потом я ощутила, как его щека прижалась к моим волосам.

Закрыв глаза, я сдержала подступающие слёзы.

- Ты... ты говорил... Эмметту, что он сам расскажет мне всё, но... он ушёл... ты... не мог бы это сделать за него?

Рука Эдварда на моей спине замерла, пальцы сжались и затем расслабились.

- Что именно тебя интересует?

- Всё, - немного удивлённо выдохнула она, и Эдвард тихонько засмеялся.

- Боюсь, пересказ наших биографий займёт не один час.

- А мы куда-то торопимся?

- Точно, никуда.

Он слегка отстранился от меня. Наши взгляды встретились. Лицо Эдварда было серьёзным в противовес его недавнему смеху, и я вспомнила о его словах, что я, быть может, сама захочу уйти, когда узнаю всю правду. Но я не знала, что на свете могло повлиять на моё решение держаться как можно ближе к этому мужчине. Сегодня он рисковал своей жизнью, спасая меня. Или он рисковал ею с самого своего появления на моём пороге.

- Расскажи мне, - шепнула я.

- О чём?

- О том, как ты познакомился с Эмметтом? - затаила я дыхание, - и о том, как он предал тебя.

- Тогда стоит начать издалека, чтобы у тебя не сложилось превратного впечатления... хотя, - он вздохнул, - этого, возможно, и не избежать.

Эдвард опустил взгляд, заметив это, я сжала его руку, подбадривая.

- Видишь ли, Белла, - сказал Эдвард, - моего отца убили, когда я был ещё мальчишкой, так что мать до какого-то момента растила меня одна.

- До какого-то момента?

- Да...- он улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Ох, и намучилась она со мной.

- Не представляю, - робко улыбнулась я в ответ.

- Тогда я был совсем другим, Белла, и не таким самостоятельным. Злой, как чёрт, и абсолютно неуправляемый. Единственное, что меня увлекало - музыка. В какой-то момент мама поняла это, попыталась переключить моё внимание, оградить меня от влияния уличной компании, с которой я тогда проводил почти всё своё свободное время, только что не ночевал, но это мало помогло. Да и почти все подростки в Роузленде промышляли наркотиками, так я и попал к Аро.

- В Роузленде... это...

- Чикаго.

- Так ты... принимал наркотики?

- Несколько раз, - кивнул он, - пока Феликс, парень на пару лет старше, из меня всю дурь не вышиб, после этого я понял, что намного выгоднее их продавать, чем катиться вниз самому. Тем более я видел, как загибались от наркотиков мои вчерашние товарищи.

У Аро в банде были приготовлены тёплые места для смышлёных парней, в ту пору я считал себя достойным занять хорошее положение в его иерархии. Меня вполне устраивало то, чем я занимался. Учиться мне не хотелось, поэтому жизнь человека, находящегося по ту сторону закона, приправленная этаким романтическим налётом гангстерского прошлого города, в котором я жил, привлекала меня. Впрочем, это не такое уж прошлое, Белла. Город просто пропитан криминалом, те же банды, тот же делёж, те же войны, только в более цивилизованной манере. Я видел, как убирают людей, моих "коллег" или противников, конкурентов, но меня это не пугало. Я почему-то знал, что мне не жить долго, и мне хотелось взять от жизни всё, что она готова мне предложить. Мамы уже не стало, другой родни я не знал, мне не за кого было бояться, не о ком беспокоиться.

Но подобные мысли пришли ко мне со временем, для начала я просто, с помощью того же Феликса начал свою карьеру у Аро, где постепенно поднялся от простого мальчика на побегушках до довольно высокого положения.

Меньше года я охранял самого Аро, а затем вдруг босс определил меня на контроль товара. Не знаю, почему он, что ли, повысил меня, но должность была ответственной. Я знал о перевозках партий, о местах встреч, контролировал передачи, делал уйму других ответственных дел. Там мы и познакомились с Эмметтом. Без понятия, почему он выбрал меня, но это - единственное, за что я ему благодарен.

В один из вечеров он пришёл ко мне домой. Где рассказал, кто он такой и чем на самом деле занимается. Был ли я удивлён? Наверное. Хотел ли я его пристрелить? Возможно, именно это и было моим первым импульсом. Но уже тогда, на подсознательном уровне я желал вырваться, перспектива заканчивать свои дни слишком рано с дыркой во лбу от своих или от чужих меня уже не особо прельщала. И, когда Эмметт обрисовал мне суть вопроса, я согласился поработать на Управление. Это одна из правительственных организаций. Круг интересов - наркотики и торговля оружием. Больше я, увы, ничего сказать не могу, ради твоей же собственной безопасности.

Я молча кинула, не желая ничего говорить и хоть как-то перебивать его, но моё сердце сжималось, чувствуя, что мы перешли к самой печальной части рассказа.

- Я передавал ему информацию о местах и именах, датах получения новых партий, о поставщиках, о чём угодно. Время от времени, чтобы не вызвать лишний подозрений, Управление совершало рейды, срывая нам операции, и я знал, что это благодаря мне и Эмметту. Аро поначалу не особо неистовствовал, говоря, что это бизнес, пусть и не особо честный, и надо быть готовым к любым последствиям, но постепенно его терпения иссякло, и появились неизбежные подозрения. Я прекрасно понимал, что нам пора завязывать. Наше разоблачение стало лишь вопросом времени. Единственное, маячила крупная поставка товара, который Управление желало перехватить, и мы договорились, что это станет нашей последней операцией, после которой мы исчезнем и из Чикаго, и с глаз Аро навсегда.

Однако ни этому, ни самой операции не суждено было свершиться. За неделю до означенного срока на одном из складов Чикаго я ждал перекупщиков, только вместо них появились свои во главе с самим Аро. Каково же было моё удивление, когда из-за его плеча выступил Эмметт. Я не верил в его предательство до тех пор, пока он не наставил на меня пистолет. Да и тогда я думал, он блефует, вот только Эмметт нажал на курок, и пуля та обожгла мою грудь не по-детски. Еле унеся ноги, я скрылся, связался с Управлением. Они забрали меня, но вот моим словам о предательстве Эмметта не поверили.

Он не выходил на связь. Если это кого и насторожило, то всё списали на мой провал. Я в полубреду провалялся в больнице, а они решали рисковать или нет.

Эдвард замолчал, уставившись в одну точку перед собой, видимо, вспоминая. Я резко выдохнула, уже мысленно ненавидя тех, кто не поверил Эдварду.

Словно почувствовав моё состояние, он сжал мне руку.

- Не вини их. Кем я был? Бывшим преступником. Слову офицера МакКарти доверяли больше.

- Чем же всё закончилось?

- Операция провалилась, многих убили, Эмметт бежал, но его поймали, - отстранённо, словно диктор в выпуске новостей, перечислял он. - Слишком мягкое наказание удивило меня, не за какие заслуги его не заработать, но, как выяснилось уже позже, через несколько лет, без Аро и тут не обошлось. У него везде свои люди. Даже на самом верху. Ему нужен был Эмметт. Отмазав его, он вернул свой долг и повесил на беднягу Эмметта новый, естественно пообещав приплатить.

МакКарти уехал, через некоторое время женился на тебе, осел здесь, в глуши, где вёл жизнь скромного редактора издательства и выжидал подходящего момента. Остальную часть истории ты знаешь.

- А зачем ему потребовалось инсценировать собственную смерть?

Эдвард пожал плечами.

- Точно теперь уже никто не узнает, но, думаю, что-то с Аро пошло не так, один из его головорезов попытался убить Эмметта в переулке, и тот решил вывести себя из игры.

- Но... - я побледнела, заглатывая накопившуюся в горле желчь, - но кого я тогда хоронила?

- Никого или никому не известную личность. Мы узнаем, когда сюда прибудут наши люди, и мы получим разрешение на эксгумацию. Но в любом случае, Эмметту снова не удалось скрыться от Аро, он был вынужден пойти у того на поводу. Словно бы злой рок над ним навис, или это расплата за грехи, хотя я не особо-то верю в Божью кару.

- Но ты ведь отошёл от работы в Управлении, почему же ты согласился на это задание? Из-за Эмметта?

Эдвард долгим взглядом посмотрел на меня и, наконец, сказал: - Отчасти, - затем улыбнулся.

- Что?

Эдвард тихо рассмеялся.

- Ничего.

- Нет, что? – растерянно переспросила я.

- Ты веришь в судьбу?

- Не особо, а ты?

- Ну, если в Божью кару нет, то в судьбу… немного, да.

На мой вопросительный взгляд, он покачал головой.

- Ладно… но Эмметт так и не успокоился.

- Ты говорил, он пытался убить тебя ещё раз?

- Да, - закивал он, - после моего выздоровления и реабилитации, я переехал в Даллас и вернулся к работе на Управление. Как знаешь, я попытался создать для себя некое подобие нормальной жизни. Мне казалось, я заслужил это. Дом, жену, работу, уважение. А для Эмметта я был чем-то вроде напоминания о его позоре, к тому же знал слишком много, вот он и попытался убрать меня, но ему не удалось.

- Слава Богу.

- Правда, я понял, что нормальной жизни не получится. Если не Эмметт, кто-нибудь ещё из моего прошлого, жаждущий крови, нарисовался бы на пороге или в тёмном переулке. Я притягиваю опасности, прогнил насквозь ими с самого детства.

- Неправда, - возразила я. - Ты храбрый, смелый, честный, у тебя доброе сердце.

- Стоп, - он засмеялся, прерывая поток комплиментов. - Я не такой, не во всём и не всегда таким был.

- Неважно, - сказала я и зевнула.

Веки тотчас же налились почти свинцовой тяжестью. Эдвард заметил мою борьбу со сном.

Прислонившись спиной к стене, он перевернул меня в своих объятьях так, что теперь я полулежала на его коленях и, наверняка, давила на раненую руку, но Эдвард не подавал никаких признаков возражений. Попытавшись переместиться, я была остановлена его крепкими объятьями.

- Спи, - чуть ли не приказал он, и я улыбнулась.

- Что... что ты сказал Джасперу, когда он приезжал? - пробормотала я, уже засыпая.

- Сказал, что меня прислали для твоей безопасности из-за убийства Эмметта.

- Он поверил? - зевнув, я закрыла глаза.

- Конечно, ведь именно так и было.

**. . . . .**

Меня разбудили голоса, они было повсюду, звучали у меня в голове. Множество мужских голосов. Но среди них я узнала один, ставший мне родным за столько короткий срок, он звал меня по имени и просил открыть глаза.

- Белла, просыпайся, открой глаза, Белла.

С трудом разомкнув отяжелевшие веки, я посмотрела на Эдварда.

- Что происходит?

Помещение, в котором мы находились, наполнилось каким-то дьявольским светом и тенями. Поморгав, я поняла, что тени - это люди, а причудливый свет - лучи от фонарей и прожектора, установленного где-то над поверхностью. Повернув голову, я заметила, что люк открыт, сквозь него свет и проникал в подвал.

- Помощь пришла, - ответил Эдвард, отворачиваясь, когда кто-то позвал его по имени. - Я сейчас.

Пока он разговаривал с одной из теней, я попыталась подняться и сесть на кровати. Одежда высохла и теперь, загрубев, неприятно царапала кожу.

- Эдвард, - мой голос в общем, окружающем нас шуме, был похож на писк новорождённого котёнка, но он услышал меня и тут же оказался рядом.

- Всё хорошо, не волнуйся, - горячие губы коснулись моего лба.

Отстранившись, я заметила лихорадочный блеск в его глазах. Рука сама по себе поднялась и коснулась его лба.

- Да ты весь горишь! - воскликнула я. Его брови изогнулись, и он отрицательно покачал головой. - Что там у тебя за царапина? - твёрдым, не терпящим возражений тоном произнесла я. - Дай, я посмотрю!

- Тихо, - он удержал меня, хватая за руки, - ею займутся специалисты, нам пора выбираться отсюда. Пошли наверх?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, я кивнула.

- Но тебе надо в больницу.

- Туда я первым делом и направлюсь, обещаю.

Взяв меня за руку, он помог мне подняться с койки и повёл за собой к выходу.

Не знаю, смогу ли я забыть когда-нибудь ту картину полного разрушения и хаоса, что предстала передо мной. Подобное, я видела лишь в новостях по телевизору.

Место, где когда-то стоял мой дом, было обнесено жёлтой лентой, на дороге и на поле скопилось такое количество машин, как патрульных с логотипом местного отделения, так и тёмных, тонированных без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, что мне было сложно назвать их число. Повсюду сновали люди, стояли две пригнанные из соседнего городка скорые, на чудом сохранившиеся вдоль дороги столбы подвесили несколько мощных фонарей.

Трещали рации, раздавались крики, кто-то пробежал мимо меня, устремившись в сторону леса. Обернувшись, я замерла и вцепилась в руку Эдварда. Там, у самых деревьев лежала сплющенная, как консервная банка, машина. Обломки от дома и куски мебели раскидало на многие и многие метры вокруг.

Это место было опустошенно и навсегда, как часть моего прошлого, стёрто из времени. Дорогие сердцу безделушки, вещи, к которым я прикасалась, одежда, что носила, фотографии, камни и дерево, впитавшие в себя воспоминания о счастливой, пусть и не совсем реальной жизни с Эмметтом... ничего этого не было. Прошедшие года были вычеркнуты из моей жизни и из моей памяти, как будто ничего и не было.

- Каллен, - подбежавший к нам мужчина чуть ли не силой начал подталкивать нас к дороге. - Идите к скорым, по-моему, вам обоим нужна помощь.

- Туда и направлялись, - кивнул Эдвард.

Он приподнял жёлтую ленту, пропуская меня вперёд, и подвёл к одной из машин.

- Займитесь девушкой, - попросил он.

- Нет, сначала ты.

Его глаза закрылись, и он покачал головой.

- Нет, это твой мир, а часть моего осталась за полицейской лентой.

Кончики его пальцев скользнули по моей щеке, в глазах тут же защипало, когда я поняла, что означают его слова.

- Ты... ты уходишь? - я не могла поверить, что произношу эти слова вслух.

Эдвард помолчал недолго.

- Так надо. Сейчас. Тебе стоит придти в себя и всё хорошенько обдумать, ты не можешь в данный момент мыслить здраво.

- Чёрта с два, - выпалила я. - Ты от меня не избавишься, я поеду с тобой.

- Нельзя, - покачал он головой.

- Эдвард, я... - слёзы застилали мне глаза.

- Белла, тебе надо время, мне надо время. Позволь, я решу свои проблемы, и если ты всё ещё захочешь быть со мной, когда полностью осознаешь, что произошло с тобой не за прошедшие недели... за годы... приезжай ко мне.

- Я не хочу тебя отпускать, - плакала я.

- Успокойся, - его руки обвились вокруг меня, и я спрятала лицо у него на груди, словно наркоман, вдыхая его запах, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь, чтобы знать, это не приснилось мне, а то, что произошло между мной и Эдвардом, было реальностью, - не плачь, пожалуйста. Но, быть может, завтра с утра ты проснёшься и возненавидишь меня... Эмметта... всех, кто играл твоей жизнью. А мне... мне надо закончить своё последнее задание и уйти... чтобы быть с тобой, если я буду всё ещё нужен, - его губы коснулись моего лба, и он прошептал: - Сан-Диего, пристань Кона Каи, ты всегда найдёшь меня там... Изабелла.


	18. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

_Шесть месяцев спустя_

Сегодня в Сан–Диего было солнечно, как, наверное, и во все остальные триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Солнечно и жарко. Мой белый длинный сарафан на тонких бретельках совсем не спасал от жары. Что такое покрытая голова и солнечные очки я просто забыла. За полгода у отца в Форксе мой золотистый южный загар исчез, вернулась привычная бледность.

Шквал ультрафиолета, полученный сразу же после выхода из Линдберг–Филд, городского аэропорта, чудодейственным образом сказался на моём настроении. Улыбка волей–неволей расцвела на губах, но противный, тянущий узелок страха в животе никуда не исчез. Мне надо было успокоиться и подготовиться к встрече.

Поэтому, приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись в более подходящую этому месту одежду, я вышла из небольшой с почасовой оплатой гостиницы при аэропорте, и, скользнув в такси, попросила мужчину средних лет покатать меня немного по городу.

О, Сан–Диего, поистине волшебное место. Красивый и статный город, обладающий неповторимым шармом. Не зря его называют, чуть ли не единственным городом в Штатах с превосходной погодой. Мне хотелось узнать это место, подружиться с ним, прежде чем я заново познакомлюсь с мужчиной, которого люблю, которого не видела уже несколько месяцев, но который, как я знала, ждал меня.

Может, стоило предупредить его о своём приезде? Или это за меня уже сделал Карлайл, у которого я и попросила "точный адрес" Эдварда? Почему он так таинственно улыбался, сообщая мне его?

Начальник Управления оказался мужчиной скрытным, но не лишённым чувства юмора. Его манера общаться располагала. Какое–то время я надеялась, что к делу подключат Эдварда, но, видимо, его участие в операции закончилось с наступлением утра нового дня, следующего за теми безумными сутками, когда всё в наших жизнях изменилось раз и навсегда.

Несколько недель я давала показания, воскрешая и переживая моменты знакомства и совместной жизни с Эмметтом. Глухая боль днём перерастала в ночные рыдания. Бедный Чарли, могу лишь представить, насколько ему было тяжело.

Эмметт сгинул в неизвестность вместе с разгулом стихии. Жив ли он или погиб – никто не знал, но Карлайл отчего–то, как и Эдвард, считал, что со временем мой бывший муж даст о себе знать, обязательно впутаясь в очередную авантюру.

Нас развели. Заочно. Я снова была свободной женщиной. Свободной и одинокой.

– Приехали, красавица, это Кона Каи, – вывел меня из задумчивости голос с мягким акцентом.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала я и расплатилась, затем подхватила лёгкую дорожную сумку – свой единственный багаж – и вышла из такси.

Шагнув на набережную, пошла вдоль шуршащего океана к входу на пристань. Там, за оградой высились мачты белых красавиц. Откуда–то долетали звуки джазовой музыки, солёный бриз подхватывал их и разносил вдоль берега. Крики чаев и снующего вдоль набережной народа аккомпанировали ему.

Ориентируясь по указателям, я нашла нужный мне номер пристани и неторопливо, будто желая оттянуть неизбежный момент встречи, пошла вперёд. Нагретое солнцем покрытие жалило мои ступни даже сквозь тонкие подошвы сандалий. Взгляд скользил по золотистым и серебряным буквам, красующимся на светлых боках яхт.

"Бессонница", "Хорошие новости", "Если", "Безмятежность", "Искусство совращения". Накрыв губы ладонью, я, не сдержавшись, хихикнула. Какие весёлые соседи у Эдварда. Окунувшись с головой в разглядывание названий, я совсем забыла о номере бона, возле которого пришвартована лодка Эдварда.

Мне не надо было лезть в сумочку за записной книжкой, я помнила его наизусть, только вот и это мне не пригодилось. Всего в паре метров, на белоснежной корме красовался росчерк знакомого мне имени.

Почувствовав, как в уголках глаз защипало, я моргнула, прогоняя слёзы, и шагнула вперёд. Сердце, словно бешеное, стучало о рёбра. Все посторонние звуки исчезли. Я не слышала больше людских криков и музыки, всё во мне сосредоточилось лишь на одной знакомой фигуре, что сейчас стояла на корме, развернувшись в сторону моря.

– Эдвард, – неуверенно позвала я, и он услышал.

На долю секунды его тело напряглось, а потом он резко обернулся, впившись в меня взглядом.

Сумка с одеждой выпала из ослабевших пальцев, я сделала всего один шаг, опасно приближаясь к краю пристани. Нас разделяла всего несколько метров, кромка воды и шесть месяцев глухого молчания и абсолютной неизвестности. Шесть месяцев решений. Шесть месяцев ожидания.

– Изабелла, – всё те же бархатные нотки.

Он стоял против солнца, и я не могла, как следует разглядеть его, но это был всё тот же Эдвард, только волосы немного отросли, да изумрудные глаза стали ещё ярче выделяться на фоне загорелой под южным небом кожи.

– Ты обращаешься ко мне или к своей яхте? – склонив голову к плечу, пошутила я.

Эдвард ничего не ответил, лишь отставив в сторону бутылку с водой, что держал в руке, поднялся на шаткий мостик и сошёл на берег, приближаясь ко мне и без всяких колебаний заключая в объятья.

Я утонула в нём, в его руках, в его запахе, пальцы зарылись в мягкие локоны, нос уткнулся ему в шею, прямо над светлым воротником мягкой хлопковой рубашки–поло, вдыхая неповторимый аромат его кожи, что я так и не могла позабыть за полгода. Пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до Эдварда, когда он выпрямился, не разжимая крепких объятий.

– Белла, – снова выдохнул Эдвард, и я закрыла глаза, когда его губы коснулись моей шеи. – Боже, неужели это ты?

– С ума сойти, я думаю о том же, – улыбнулась я. – Теперь я понимаю, что ты там говорил насчёт веры в судьбу.

Он тихо рассмеялся.

– Мне сразу же безумно захотелось увидеть тебя, как только узнал об этом маленьком совпадении.

Не удержавшись, я прижалась губами к его коже, чувствуя, как успокаивается его пульс, который минуту назад отбивал тот же нереальный по скорости ритм, что и моё сердце.

– Как твоя рука?

– Всё хорошо, милая, – мы снова замерли. – Проклятый Карлайл, – пожаловался Эдвард, – почему не сказал, что ты приедешь. Чуть всё не испортил.

Отстранившись, он обнял моё лицо ладонями, и мы впервые так близко и так пристально посмотрели друг на друга.

– Почему? – выдохнула я.

– Ну, – на лице Эдварда заиграла так любимая мной изогнутая полуулыбка, – обычно я терпеливый, но не в том, что касается тебя. – Он внезапно посерьёзнел. – Там внизу, в каюте, стоит собранная дорожная сумка и лежит билет до Порт–Анджелеса... на завтрашний рейс.

– Ты собирался...

– Ехать за тобой, – подтвердил он, кивнув.

– Что ж, я тебя опередила.

Эдвард снова улыбнулся и наклонился, едва касаясь моих губ, приоткрывшихся в предвкушении поцелуя.

– Всего лишь на полшага... любимая.

Ничего не ответив, я поддалась навстречу, вжимаясь в его тело своим, отвечая на поцелуй со всей страстью, что копилась во мне всё то время, что мы были в разлуке. Возможно, со стороны мы были похожи на двух безумцев, жадно цепляющихся друга за друга.

Губы Эдварда поглотили вырвавшийся у меня стон, пальцы вжались мне в спину, каждой клеточка его тела приветствовала меня и находила отклик. Боже, это было в сотни раз прекраснее, чем я помнила.

Шумно оторвавшись друг от друга, мы так и не разорвали объятий.

И мне хотелось стоять вот так, под палящим солнцем тихоокеанского побережья не минуты или часы – годы, просто лишь от того, что я, наконец, очутилась в руках своего любимого мужчины. Того, кто спас меня и, рискуя собственной жизнью, шагнул за порог ночи, чтобы показать, что у любых суток, даже самых тёмных и сумеречных, есть своя обратная, светлая и счастливая сторона.

* * *

**~ КОНЕЦ ~**

**Бог ты мой, а я не верю, что это всё. Ущипните меня кто–нибудь?**

**В этот раз обойдусь без речей. Я просто счастлива. Спасибо моим читателям за поддержку.**

**Iggy Pop - Livin' On The Edge Of The Night**


End file.
